Fallen Devimon's Saga
by Birdboy
Summary: Devimon is revived, and other dark lords soon appear in the digital world. The chosen are summoned, but they are facing a war darker then any they have seen. Sokeru, Angewokari, and Leomi. Complete(Sort of)
1. Revival of the demon lord

Author's notes: I don't own digimon adventure, if I did this fic wouldn't be posted to some major fanfic archive. The previous sentence should be obvious and this fic should not require a disclaimer, but I'm throwing it in for legal reasons and word count inflation anyway. This fic will contain large amounts of Sokeru and Angewokari, with some Leomi as well, which includes heterosexual, homosexual, and interspecies romance. If any of these offend you, too bad. The name Fallen Devimon for this form was thought up by Yugure, which I am eternally thankful for, because I fail miserably at thinking up such things. Also, please note that this chapter is merely a very long prologue, the whole "mysterious random characters and utter lack of known chosen" thing is therefore something that will not continue long, so don't worry. Also, the omake is utterly random, crosses over too many things to name at times, and should make no sense. Now enough talk, let the fanfic begin!

August 1st, 1999

"Heaven's Knuckle!" A powerful beam of light, a beam fueled by Angemon's very life, sped through the air, until it hit Devimon, ripping straight through his body. A large hole could be seen in Devimon's chest after the light left it, and too wounded to survive, he began to fade away. But Angemon was little better off, the angel digimon becoming a mere digitama after the battle, having to be reborn once more…

But at least once reborn, he could live. And though Devimon also disappeared, instead of turning into data and being reborn in the village of beginnings, like virtually any digimon in this world, when Devimon disappeared, he subsequently reappeared not in the land of the baby digimon, but in Dagomon's whirlpool of darkness. But this suited him fine, after all, he had allies, and the chosen were weak. His imprisonment would soon end, and then he would return with the other twelve to rule the digital world.

If only he knew.

1999-2005

Of course, he didn't know. But how could he? How could Devimon know Vamdemon would be too occupied with his plans for that other world? And how would he know that the chosen would defeat him so quickly when they crossed the boundary between worlds? Heck, how could he know the Whamon he managed to enslave would fail to stop them when they crossed the sea, or that even in such tight caverns the Drimogemon would be defeated? How could he know the chosen children would learn to harness the light of the digivice so quickly? How was he to know the dark masters would fall, or that Vamdemon would turn against Demon, and a battle over the dark seeds would prevent them from being slain three years later, when Milleniummon's plan went into action? He couldn't, there was no way for him to know all the blundering his allies would go through.

Over the years of bitter imprisonment, Devimon's resentment grew, but it was not growing towards his comrades, for all the failures they had made. It was growing towards that annoying brat and his angel digimon, the ones who stopped his plot on infinity mountain, the ones who had caused him so much suffering so very long ago... 666 was a significant number for more demon lords then just Vamdemon, and when the time of revival came, Takeru and Angemon would suffer, yes, they would suffer far more then even he.

September 18th, 2005

"Takeru, Angemon, know that eternal suffering is near!" Devimon cried out from inside his watery prison, knowing the day he had waited so long for had finally come. Six years, six weeks, and six days of boredom. After his defeat at the hands of Angemon, that was all he had, just the boring waters of darkness around him and the occasional mad Kaiser making a grab at his limbs, it was torment no amount of pain could emulate... He was assumed to have died in the battle, every one of his enemies thought such a thing, but his body never turned into data. Then again, the chosen weren't exactly battle-hardened at the time, they hadn't killed enough to know what that meant, they didn't know he still lived. The few remaining digimon with black gears still would follow his orders, even after all these years, the gears were strong, even if he could no longer take any more digimon under his control. But those few digimon were far from strong enough to start any real conquest, even when they reached the perfection level there were enough who wanted to defend the digital world. And he, why, he could no longer fight at all, the wings of darkness and death's claws were now gone from this world, imprisoned in the whirlpool with him. And now, only three of his warriors remained, the others having been defeated over the wide span of time, or rewritten after the failure at Spiral Mountain.

But the time of revival had come. Six years, six days, six weeks, the time was at hand. Now, the digimon under his control could free him, and he would return to rule the digital world once more and avenge his loss. "Takeru, Angemon, you will suffer ten times what I did… I shall have my revenge!"

And over the net ocean, an Ookuwamon, a Metal Mamemon, and a Marine Devimon were flying towards the dark whirlpool, in hopes that their master could gain said revenge. "Metal smiley bomb!" The metal cyborg digimon shouted, and from the cannon on one of his arms, a powerful blast of energy shot at the sea. Water sprayed out in all directions, leaving a sort of path through said water for Ookuwamon. "How can you tell that this is where Devimon-sama is located, Marine Devimon?" Ookuwamon asked, unclear as to how the sea demon knew these things...

And his strength would be needed to free his lord Devimon. The prey that had escaped from him, the group of small digimon that ran away and injured him greatly, the first to ever escape him once his jaws were set, and the ones who brought him into that long decline of his, the ones ended his mastery of the skies and who so jolted him that capturing his prey was far from a sure thing. And he was never the sort to give up on trying to capture any of his prey, let alone that one, no matter what it cost him.

But unlike the aquatic Marine Devimon, or Metal Mamemon being completely mechanical, eliminating the need for air, Ookuwamon was an insect digimon that would need a path cleared by the others to Devimon, as doing so alone would mean he'd drown far before reaching the dark whirlpool. Once again he seemed weak and pathetic, like he had been ever since that day when a group of seven child digimon injured him in battle and fell off the cliff far out of his grasp.

"To be completely honest, I've never been to this part of the ocean before." Marine Devimon responded, causing a facefault on the part of Ookuwamon and Metal Mamemon. (Quite a dangerous thing, facefaulting when flying over water.) "But I can see only darkness here, while I can see clearly in the rest of the ocean. Devimon-sama was imprisoned in a dark whirlpool, which remains unseen, shrouded by the darkness. And this whirlpool also causes all digimon to feel the so-called "chill of evil" which may be more warming then chilling to me, but I feel it just the same. Not to mention the currents indicate a whirlpool." Marine Devimon finished, explaining why he had taken them in that direction.

"Makes sense. We're going in. Devimon-sama, you will escape this." Metal Mamemon announced, hoping that his master could be free once more, and that the chosen children would indeed suffer.

"Never!" A yell came from behind, a catlike growl in his voice. Had any of the digimon turned around to acknowledge the yell, they would have heard a black-furred creature looking like a bipedal feline of some sort with various human creatures, but none saw the attacker. "Show him Yami Leomon." Said black-furred creature ordered, and the lion yelled out his attack.

Yami Leomon was a perfect-level digimon designed for stealth, with bladed wings to make his stealth capabilities apply to air as well as land. Flame outlines covered his arms and legs, his sword was a blade of almost pure fire, and he clearly looked the part of a fearsome warrior of flame. And he was about to attack, trying to keep sealed a demon that had brought so much horror to the digital world, and would soon bring so much more…

"Dark Beast Fist!" A black lion head shot out of his clenched fist towards Metal Mamemon. But the effort proved futile, as once the attack collided with Metal Mamemon's powerful armor, it quickly fizzled out.

"Tentacle claw" Marine Devimon yelled, lashing out at the neck of his odd attacker, hoping to slit the hybrid's throat with his long tentacle. The catlike creature saw the attack, and quickly dived under the deadly claw at the tentacle's edge, beginning a very dangerous, perhaps desperate attack. His swords had the useful ability of combining to form a sort of glider, allowing him to at least command from the skies and transport himself faster, which proved quite necessary in these times, and he could always use a single-clawed attack. But for a battle like this, fighting with tooth and claw would not be enough to bring about his victory, swords would be needed here if he were to win.

The desperate plan which he was risking so much for simple enough, just an attempt to slice off one of Marine Devimon's tentacles, then recombine said blades quickly enough for him not to plunge into the sea and avoid being rendered helpless and soon dead (A quite difficult task indeed.) Were this to prove successful, the tentacled demon would become much, much weaker, as all eight were needed for his true strength to be used, and after all, only one of them needed to die to stop Devimon's unholy plan... Of course, if this were to prove a failure, the digital world would soon lay in ruins.

The main problem with this plan was that Marine Devimon saw said attempted strike and had much more dexterity then the half-feline had anticipated. So the tentacle was pulled back, Felis nearly plunged into the sea, barely dodging Metal Mamemon's cannon, but in time he recombined his swords and, after skimming the surface of the water, regained his altitude and attempted another attack.

"Yami Leomon, are you ready?" The black lion digimon nodded, prepared.

The dark Leomon's falcon-like wings moved close to each other, so close they might have well have merged, as he extended his sword of fire in preparation. The mysterious hybrid turned his glider back into two swords after gaining some altitude, and the two felines intersected in a sharp dive. Once they combined, they spun at an incredible speed, the four blades seeming like a fan that brought death to all it touched.

The blades of death launched towards Marine Devimon, fast enough that it could ride on the air replacing that it blew away and maintain their altitude, and then they struck the aquatic devil. Blades of darkness, fire, metal, and very sharp fur all pierced through Marine Devimon's chest, as he clenched himself in pain. Though he was certainly not dying or anything, he dove into the water one last time, knowing he could not continue and still revive his lord.

And so the four-bladed attack turned at Ookuwamon. Though of course, like any chosen child, the black-furred one wanted to ensure not one digimon remained in Devimon's control, winning this fight was most important, as the digital world's fate did truly rest on the outcome of this battle. And by far the easiest way to stop Devimon's revival would to just make Ookuwamon drown, insect digimon don't handle water well, and this was much easier then actually killing one of the perfect-level digimon with his own claws.

Ookuwamon was prepared for this attack, however.

"Grand horn" Ookuwamon screamed, the Kuwagamon recolor using his giant horns to deflect the attack. But the attack itself were two living beings, and the mysterious chosen was the living being that got hit, a deep gash carved down his right leg. The blow's momentum was great, as was the speed of the attack, and so the two were sent all the way into the so-called "Native Forest" before landing, and the two warriors separated once more, one badly wounded in combat, both weeping for the future of the world they held dear…

"I failed…" The wounded feline said sadly, tears rushing down as he knew what suffering his failure would caused. "I failed to stop any of the black gear digimon. I couldn't prevent Devimon from being revived… I know he'll bring a horrible reign of terror on the digital world, give suffering to the digimon of the world the dark masters themselves could only dream of... And I couldn't stop him. If I had any strength, any strength at all, this disaster wouldn't have happened, the digital world would be at peace." He said, more sorrow flowing into his voice. "And with this wound…", He added, pointing to the deep gash in his leg where the attack from the Ookuwamon hit, "I can't fight anymore… But I have to try, I have to do everything in my power to stop Devimon, even if it kills me."

"Don't do it!" Yami Leomon roared. "I don't want to have to knock you out or something before we reach Centarumon!" _And I am sworn to protect you, I can't just let you fight… _ He shouted, holding up his sword to show just how determined he was.

"You're right… I can't win, I probably can't even get back to that place."Felis said in a mourning tone, finally giving in…

And with the touch of a small button, Yami Leomon and Felis were sucked underground, and soon found themselves going through a complex sub-terrain transport system. In time, they arrived at Factorial Fortress. There, a group of Hagurumon welcomed them and sent them off to Centarumon's hospital.

Meanwhile, back at the dark whirlpool off File Island, the ritual began, and a horrible evil would soon be reborn.

Ookuwamon, joined up with the Lord of Darkness to become strong enough to kill the chosen children, to take that one bit of prey that had escaped him. Now, he would have the power to finally take them, even if he lacked even a body to call his own, it didn't matter.

Metal Mamemon's lust for power was as great as Ookuwamon's desire for vengeance, and Marine Devimon was simply sadistic enough to sacrifice his very body to call others pain. And so three digicores floated up from their bodies, floated up into Devimon's chest. One the green of the nature spirits, one the blue of the deep savers, and one the silver of the metal empire, each semi-transparent in color and tainted by darkness, all sinking into one of the worst evils the digital world had ever known. Massive amounts of digital energy were released, and the demon digimon felt new strength flowing into him, strength that would soon let him rule this world. The whirlpool was destroyed in a flash of dark blue light, and as the water seemed to instead move around him, he rose from the sea. And even though the digimon that had once served him had not survived, this energy he had gained would still bring him great power indeed.

"Devimon, Waru Shinka, Fallen Devimon!"

The demon digimon grew vastly in size, while the body became covered in a metallic armor. The horns grew larger, developing pincer-like claws on each end. The left arm split near the end into four tentacles, each tentacle ending in a standard Devimon claw. The right arm was much shorter, and seemed to end in a long, black, piercing Metal Mamemon-type claw. Fallen Devimon pressed a button on this arm, and after a bit of rotation it became a mighty cannon, which he was eager to test out.

He fired a blast from the small cannon, wiping out a good chunk of the Mangrove region, finally realizing what sort of power was in his grasp. He was elated, not only the thrill that some digimon get from destruction and bringing pain (Always fun for viral nightmare soldiers, after all) but also from the knowledge of what power he now held. Now, he could make Takeru and Angemon suffer. Now, he was at the perfect level, and with all the power he held merely at the adult level… For that matter, now he was most likely the strongest evil in the digital world, and it would soon be his to rule. With the Holy Beasts trying to fully seal Dagomon and Demon, their eyes distracted by events far beyond this world, he could easily lure out Takeru, the chosen would be needed once more.

And so he flew to reclaim Infinity Mountain, wanting it to once more be his base for ruling the digital world, a world that would finally be his to rule.

So over the native forest he flew, knowing the time to reclaim his lair was soon at hand... And it seemed luck was on his side, a chance encounter would soon occur that would not only make his powerful, why, he had plenty of power already. No, this would form the backbone of his army, this, why, this event would give him the base of his army, and the digimon he soon met would be spoken of fearfully for generations, if the digital world lasted that long.

As he flew, too focused on his upcoming conquests too notice, three dragon digimon spread their wings and began to fly alongside him. After flying for a while, he turned his head, finally noticing those who flew beside him, perhaps prepared to become his allies. One a dragon of metallic blue color and oddly-shaped wings, which his knowledge of this world told him was a Giga Dramon. What it didn't tell him was that this digimon was one of the bringers of death before, a former servant of Mugen Dramon, but it didn't matter, he would prove useful just the same.

The Mega Dramon who had once served beside that Giga Dramon was there as well. Like the Gigadramon, he had evil symbols on him and triangular missile launchers on his back. However, his wings were more elongated, and his color was orange, the two were not quite identical. Still, in terms of power, they were, and both were incredibly strong digimon.

And there was a third as well, seeming to be their leader. A black dragon of the nightmare soldiers, his appearance alone seemed to bring fear, and the sight of his wings alone were considered a sign that death was soon coming, which his claws made no foolish superstition. Unlike the eastern dragons beside him, he was western in appearance, complete with wide body and huge imposing wings. But this was no mere ordinary Devidramon, strong as that species was, this was even worse... Many times the size of the normal sort, and more powerful as well, seeming to have reached the perfect level.

"So, do you wish to join me?" The demon digimon asked, a simple glance telling that these digimon would certainly be valuable to his cause.

"Yes. We will obey your every command, Devimon."

Fallen Devimon smiled, knowing that these dragons would prove very useful indeed.

Far away, while six years passed, Black Tailmon remained in the dark ocean, continuing to brood over how she failed to even attack the chosen. Every other lord of darkness had done something at the very least, she too was to have an important role to play. But she panicked and fled the digital world after her eldest sister died, and Jou, Mimi, and Yamato managed to find themselves in peace. "Damn, I was such a coward… If I had fought by their side, if I hadn't fled…" She thought, thinking over what could have been.

She thought about the other twelve, all their faces, faces most would think of only as evil. Devimon, ruler of File Island. Vamdemon the ever-living, and Metal Seadramon, ruler of the oceans. Mugen Dramon, the mechanical digimon that seemed to destroy all with his cannon blasts. Her sisters, both second in command to demon lord digimon, both dying at the hands of that same Angewomon. Piemon, leader of the first attack.

_The attack that would have succeeded, if I hadn't run away…_

Milleniumon, bringer of the seeds of darkness. Dagomon, god of the dark ocean. Marine Devimon, aquatic member of the Demon corps, Skull Satamon, strong enough to even beat Imperial Dramon, Demon, lord of darkness, leader of the second attack, she knew them all.

But there was one other face very clear in her mind as well. (Or at least what she could see of said face with the armor intact.) The face of Angewomon, the one who had killed her sisters… It was her duty to avenge them, and she certainly hated the holy digimon with every fiber of her being, though even without those reasons she'd still kill that digimon just to get the memory of her smiling face out of her head.

But the black cat digimon had greater concerns right now. She could sense a great evil in the digital world, an evil seeming to have a familiar feel, perhaps that of a digimon she once knew. A portal opened, probably opening simply because of the evil in the digital world. But she didn't care what the source was, she was jumping through anyway, she needed revenge.

And so she crossed the barrier between the worlds. Instantly, she returned to her perfect form, the form she seemed able to maintain only in the world of the digimon.

"Black Tailmon, Waru Shinka, Lady Devimon." She yelled, now a female devil at the perfect level, armed not only with dark power, but wielding a deadly change as well… Her body changed as well, becoming not only far more humanoid, but giving her certain… Abilities, abilities which might prove very useful in these times. Hoping that the source of the darkness could at least find the chosen, she flew towards the evil force, not knowing what she might find, but hate motivating her enough nonetheless.

It was on Infinity Mountain where it happened, that meeting that would prove so fateful for the digital world, the meeting of two dark lords that had been apart from the world for so very long…

Lady Devimon swooped down, quickly finding herself spotted by Fallen Devimon. The composition digimon loaded his cannon, still recognizing Lady Devimon for what she was, still knowing what her cowardice had done. Besides, he hadn't had a kill in six years.

"Energetic bomb!" Fallen Devimon yelled, and from the cannon on his hand, a horrible blast sped out in the direction of the treacherous demon. Lady Devimon flew to the right, knowing perfectly well what would happen if it hit.

The blast missed by millimeters.

"I know you want to kill me, but first listen." Lady Devimon pleaded, for as much as she disliked Fallen Devimon, life has a way of putting itself before one's pride, even if that life existed only to bring revenge. She was incredibly cowardly, after all, even if she had returned to the world for revenge, she was not about to put herself under another's command, she was still so afraid of dying a warrior's death.

But she had returned to the digital world, and Fallen Devimon would prove a valuable ally. Besides, she was still a dark digimon, and if she gained influence over Fallen Devimon, or if somehow he found himself with a poison he couldn't handle, or if she acted on the rumors about Mugen Dramon… Why, she would rule the digital world, and that alone was worth making such a request, though the whole "Ultra-powerful metal cannon at her face" thing certainly encouraged her a bit.

"There are so few of us left, but we can't stop our goal of plunging the digital world into darkness. Since you managed to take File with such ease last time, I pledge my loyalty to you, we dark digimon must stay together." She said, speaking eloquently, even if her words had no truth to them.

"And what need have I of your aid?" Fallen Devimon asked, amused by this digimon.

"You will need my help to take this world. Or have you not seen what Angemon is capable of?" Lady Devimon added, knowing full well how Devimon met his end, or at least his fall.

Fallen Devimon was not convinced, but when it came to Angemon, he wasn't the sort to take chances. "Very well then" Fallen Devimon responded, knowing this way at least he'd have another reasonably strong ally. "Maybe you can redeem yourself. But one more act of cowardice like last time and you will be shot on sight."

"I will NOT run away." She said firmly, half to herself, half to the demon lord standing before her. _I won't let Angewomon slip out of my grasp, at least I can do this for them…_

As the days passed, Devimon began to rebuild his empire. After about a week or so, Infinity Mountain was once more his established lair, and darkness clouded over it. Ogremon returned to him, many a Bakemon took his side, and multitudes of weaker adult-level digimon were either enslaved or joined out of greed. The time had come at last!

He would now draw out the chosen children, and both Angemon and Takeru would suffer a horrible fate.

"It's time." Lady Devimon said ominously, anticipating the approaching battle. "Let's attack Miharashi, a nice slaughter will easily make the chosen rush out to "protect the lives of innocent digimon" or something like that." She advised, seemingly sincere in her aid, in reality merely wishing to gain his trust. "Be sure to spare Meramon, someone must be around to speak of the carnage."

"I agree" Fallen Devimon answered calmly, ready to kill.

The two demons flew to the mountain called Miharashi, Lady Devimon on Giga Dramon, Fallen Devimon on Devidramon, Mega Dramon flying without a rider. Certainly, these digimon were not needed, such power was not necessary to handle an adult-level digimon, nor to pick off a few baby digimon. But Fallen Devimon wanted to be feared, not merely loathed, and this both showed off a bit of his mighty army and created a powerful memory to forever burn into Meramon's mind. And after an attack like this with such power behind it, the chosen would soon have to arrive in the digital world.

Looking down the mountain, Meramon noticed the shadows of three dragons approaching, unknowing as to what the dragons would bring.

Looking up, he saw exactly what they would bring, and he was powerless to stop them.

He heard the scream, he saw the attacks coming from atop the dragons, he saw them slaughtering the Petit Meramon that lived there. But the fire digimon seemed paralyzed by fear, and even if he did fight, he was sure it would only lead to his end.

"Hell's beam of destruction!" Fallen Devimon screamed, rocking the very mountain with his blast of darkness. From his wings a beam of death flew, a black beam which would kill anything it touched. The baby Mokumon and Petit Meramon on the mountain never stood a chance, they might as well have been ants for how easily they died. Sure, they could grow into demon lords, it was one of the available paths for the species to take, though quite an unlikely one, and dark digimon abhorred competition.

But that was not the reason for this attack. Why, this was merely because as a demon lord, slaughter was something that pleased Fallen Devimon, and it would draw Takeru out to make his revenge possible.

"Darkness wave" Lady Devimon spoke, a wave of dark energy in the form of bats flying from her chest, slaughtering everything in their path. The massacre continued, continuing until none but Meramon was left alive on this mountain.

"Good-bye, Guardian of Miharashi." Lady Devimon taunted, as the fiery protector of that mountain felt utterly helpless before her.

As the devils flew back to Infinity Mountain, Meramon left his mountain to warn Leomon, hoping that somehow, someway, Devimon's revived form could be stopped.

"Unidentified digimon at the gate! Unidentified digimon at the gate!" The Solarmon on guard screamed, noticing the presence of a humanoid digimon made out of fire.

"I should make sure it's not just a member of some odd species seeking rest here, we get refugees from all over the digital world these days, even if the place is supposed to be peaceful." Leomon thought, and went out to greet the digimon.

"Meramon? Why aren't you on Miharashi?" Leomon asked, knowing the digimon before him, and absolutely shocked by his presence

"There's nothing left to protect there." Meramon said, his voice full of grief. "It is now time for this city to serve it's purpose."

"You mean." Leomon began, terror and shock in his voice.

"Yes, my friend, Devimon is back." Meramon finished, confirming the lion digimon's suspicions.

In the main temple of Qinglongmon, at the easternmost point of the digital world, Seiryu's digimon incarnation was growing concerned. "So, he's returned. Now, the chosen children must be summoned one last time, I just hope they can stop the few surviving lords of darkness, this war will be a horrible one indeed…" Qinglongmon thought.

Knowing he himself had to guard the barrier between the worlds, he summoned the chosen children one last time.

"It is now time to begin the omake. Please leave your sanity at the door and prepare for madness. If you begin turning into a penguin while reading this, turn off the infinite improbability drive nearby." Chibi-Baihumon spoke, introducing the incredibly bizarre omake.

This incredibly bizarre omake began with the holy beasts meeting in council, to discuss their portrayal in various anime series. It ended with them trying to kill Chibi-Dagomon. However, it is considered good form to start from the beginning, and as such I will do so.

"First on the agenda for the meeting of the holy beasts, our portrayal in Yu Yu Hakusho." Chibi-Xuanwumon read (Though how holy beasts are made into chibis I will never know.) "Are all present in agreement that it was incredibly cruel to us, and showed us as way too evil?" The other holy beasts nodded.

"What about in Fushigi Yuugi?" Genbu's chibi counterpart asked, and then added "I feel it didn't go into enough detail about my part of the story."

"Well, you are getting a spinoff coming out soon, are you not? Personally, I found my seishi to be done very well." Chibi-Zhuqaiomon replied, not noticing the large river of tears coming out from the white tiger chibi, or the great anger Chibi-Qinglongmon was in. "What about you, Seiryu? What did you think of Nakago and the others."

"How dare you even mention him. Not only were my seishi all creeps, but what kind of a deity eats his own miko to grant her wishes?" Chibi-Qinglongmon replied, and then entangled his 10-kilometer body around Chibi-Zhuqaiomon.

"They weren't all that bad, Amiboshi was pretty cool." Chibi-Zhuqaiomon replied, gasping for breath.

"He turned against me." Chibi-Qinglongmon retorted, and then squeezed harder on the phoenix, only to get burned by the chibi firebird's flames.

"It's clear this conversation is going nowhere, what else is on the agenda? Oh yes, Devimon's return." Chibi-Xuanwumon added, orderly and boring as ever. (Genbu fans, please don't take offense. runs away)

"I've summoned the chosen children, they can handle that, we need to protect the barrier between the worlds. Speaking of which, who is doing that right now?" Chibi-Qinglongmon asked, and the digimon began turning their heads to one another, only to find they had neglected the barrier.

"Now, Holy Beasts of an inferior world, I will stop your annoying intervening and make Hikari queen of the Deepmon already." Chibi-Dagomon yelled, bursting through the barrier.

"Uh, we had nothing to do with that, that was only Takeru's doing, it's not our fault you leave portals to your world open all over the place." Chibi-Baihumon responded, sweatdropping.

"Lies, all lies!" Chibi-Dagomon answered, and began chasing after the holy beasts, as the screen faded to black due to constraints on word count and general laziness on the author's part.


	2. Deadly Massacre! Arrival in Air Dragon ...

Author's notes: This chapter will not be the last time Maildramon is seen, though he will not appear for a while.  I hope this re-written chapter clears up at least one of the mysteries of this fanfic, though there are still plotholes in existence. I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I was splitting the events of one chapter in to two, and it did go from very rushed to as slow as I could make it, so unfortunately this chapter is by far the shortest one in this fic.  If you do not understand most of the omake, please note it's goal is to be more confusing then Excel Saga.

Eleven beams of light were sent out, 1 from each of Qinglongmon's digicores, except the twelfth which was fully guarding the barrier.  Clouds appeared in the sky above the houses of the chosen children(Well, the Japanese group at least.), and lights of many colors hit each one of the group except for Jou, who was too busy with other things to save the digital world.  Their digimon also came, returning to their world that they had left behind to stay with their chosen children 3 years ago.  Each chosen was worried for the digital world, Takeru hoping desperately that Devimon had not returned.  They arrived in the Gear Savanna, or more accurately above the Gear Savanna, in a village of Airdramon.

Yamato was the first to speak.  "Where are we?" he asked, having never seen this part of the digital world before, despite their numerous adventures on File Island, not one of the chosen children had been to the Gear Savanna.

"Welcome to the Air Dragon village.  We are currently cruising over the Gear Savanna at an altitude of 1500 meters, hope you enjoy your flight." One of the younger Airdramon in the village said, wondering what those strange creatures accompanying the digimon were.  "Forgive me for my rudeness, but what species are you, I've never seen anything like you before?" It asked, addressing the chosen children.

"It's a long story, but we're from another world." Koushirou responded, unsure whether he wanted the Airdramon to be aware of the chosen children, and expect great things from them only to have it's hopes dashed when it realized how powerless the group had become, or to not know the legend and bother them with all sorts of questions about their world and such.  Either way, it wouldn't be good.  "Our race is commonly referred to as humans."

"Humon?" The Airdramon asked, mishearing Koushirou, and causing the chosen of curiosity to sweatdrop.  "I've never heard of them before.  I should alert the village elder, it's strange enough for a normal digimon to fall out of the sky, but this is one I haven't even heard of before, and they don't seem related to Dino Humon either, like the name implies." He thought, and flew off to the main shrine of the city.  

"I know you are in closer contact with the digital world then I am these days, Patamon, so have you heard anything?" Takeru asked, the rage that had been kept within him for so long soon to erupt, he had felt the chill caused by Devimon's revival, and was sure it had to do with this world.

"No, I haven't heard much.  I do hear a lot of stuff of massive importance, but File is rather isolated from the rest of this world, despite it becoming a tourist attraction of sorts after the Devimon incident." Patamon replied, but mentioning Devimon's name was not a good idea for Takeru emotionally.

"Patamon, please don't remind me." Takeru replied, the horror still not having passed from Angemon's death in combat with Devimon even six years from the day.

After a while of waiting, and wondering what the heck was going on, the village elder that the Airdramon had referred to arrived.  

Unlike most of the Air dragon village, 

who were Airdramon, their elder was a Maildramon.  A long-necked dragon, covered in a tough steel armor.  As it flew in to identify the strange creatures, it suddenly stopped, catching sight of the former digimon kaizer.  "Are you not content destroying our village once?" It growled angrily at Ken, still recognizing him despite the difference in appearance he had as the kaizer.  "What is the meaning of this, coming with only more of your race and some child level digimon?"

"I am not the digimon kaizer." Ken replied through clenched teeth.

"So, there is another human with a Wormmon partner and the same face as the kaizer in this world." Maildramon replied, sarcastically.

"I left the identity of the kaizer behind years ago, and am truly sorry for what I have done." Ken responded, hoping the elder of the village he had 

decimated as the digimon kaizer would forgive him.

"Leave this village, kaizer.  Even if I did believe you, I'm sure the Airdramon in this town would be happy to assassinate you for what you've done." Maildramon answered, and then turning to the others with them, asked "Who might you people be?"

"You know of the kaizer incident, and the whole thing with the dark masters, correct?" Taichi asked, hoping things could be explained easily.

"Yes, I remember that.  According to rumor, beings from another world that can make digimon evolve saved them.  The digimon were, in their child stage, V-mon, Agumon, Patamon, Piyomon…" Maildramon responded, beginning to list the digimon of the chosen children(Though leaving out Wormmon.), and getting the chosen children excited that he was finally getting it.

"What an odd coincidence, you seem to beings from another world, and you have almost the exact same digimon as well.  Do you know the chosen?" The senile dragon digimon asked, causing the humans and their digimon to facefault.  
 

"No, we are the heroes from another world." Koushirou responded, getting quite annoyed with the silver dragon's foolery.

"So, what brings you back to the digital world." Maildramon replied, a bit of concern in his voice.  "Is some other great evil threatening us?"

"We know very little about it, having just been summoned here ourselves.  But we believe this world is in danger once more." Takeru responded, having felt the evil force on File Island.

"I see.  I will begin evacuation preparations at once, though it will take a week to evacuate fully." Maildramon responded, quite a bit of fear in his voice that they would not have enough time, and flew off to prepare the evacuation to Factorial Fortress.

"Poor Airdramon.  They're sure to be attacked before the evacuation is completed, and the village will be enslaved once more." Hikari said sadly, as the Airdramon began to evacuate, but they couldn't leave fast enough.  Hours passed, and upon learning of the location of Devimon's next attack, Leomon arrived at Air Dragon village.

"You are not safe here" Leomon roared  "You must hide, Devimon has returned."  A look of terror came over the faces of Takeru and Patamon, but the others were at least glad that the knowledge had been gained.

"So, it was as we feared.  The Airdramon are retreating to factorial town, but there isn't enough time." Taichi replied.  "We'll do what we can to hold them off, but most of them will be doomed.

Back on Infinity Mountain, Fallen Devimon motioned to Lady Devimon to follow her.  "They have returned.  It's time."  Fallen Devimon took flight, with the succubus digimon not far behind.

Fallen Devimon appeared in the sky above the Airdramon village, his very appearance terrifying.  His wings of darkness were ready to strike.  The chosen children's digimon each prepared to evolve, to stop the demon.  Takeru was hopeless, and he saw in his mind Devimon's evil wing attack crushing Angemon, his digimon partner dead, and Devimon taking over the digital world.  He could not allow that to happen, but with the crest of hope gone, and Qinglongmon needing his digicore back to prevent Demon and Dagomon from entering the digital world, there was no digimon with the power to stop him.  The world would end.

"Well, I should probably gain some forces in this village." Fallen Devimon said coldly, preparing to attack.

"Allow me.  Darkness" Lady Devimon began, but her arm was blocked by the composition digimon.

"And let you gain slaves to use against me?  I think not.  Darkness gear wave!" Fallen Devimon yelled, enslaving half of the Airdramon village in one attack, as Maildramon tried to escape with the other Airdramon still in the village, but could the chosen children hold Devimon off long enough?

"Agumon Shinka, Greymon!" The yellow lizard's skin turned orange, and he began to change and grow until he resembled a Tyrannosaur.  A brown, metal helmet appeared on his head, sharp white fangs appeared in his mouth, silver claws came from his limbs, and three horns grew on him, one in the front of his head, and two on each side of the top.  
                        

"Gabumon Shinka, Garurumon!"  The fur coat on Gabumon grew to cover the full body, as the four front legs merged into 2.  His legendary fur became white, with some blue stripes on his body.  His size increased until it was as big as Greymon.     
                        

"Piyomon Shinka, Birdramon!" The chocobo's feathers turned orange, as it grew greatly in size.  It began to resemble a bird of prey, and flames ran through its body.  The beak turned into a long, dinosaur-like bill.    
                        

"Palmon Shinka, Togemon!"  The small plant grew greatly, as it's shape changed to that of a cactus, many needles growing on the body.  The flower on Palmon's head remained, and the cactus had no branches.  It did have two arms, each ending in a boxing glove.

"Tentomon Shinka, Kabuterimon!" The red beetle turned blue, and thinned out quite a bit.  The body grew greatly in size, and a horn appeared on the top of the head.  Something of a natural helmet grew to protect the head and horn.  
                        

"Hawkmon Shinka, Aquillamon!"  The small bird became a red and white eagle, of gigantic proportions.  Two black horns appeared on its head.

"V-mon Shinka, XV-mon!"  V-mon grew in size, to something around the size of an adult humanoid, no where near the others in size.  An X appeared on the chest, and it became bipedal, and appeared somewhat older.

"Armadimon Shinka, Ankylomon!"  The body grew greatly, while the shell hardened.  Spikes appeared on the shell and tail, and the face resembled an ankylosaur more.

"Wormmon Shinka, Stingmon!"  The body grew, similar to how V-mon's did.  The face became more buglike, and the eyes turned compound.

"Patamon Shinka, Patamon."  Patamon attempted to evolve to Angemon, but Takeru's lack of hope prevented anything from happening.    
 

"Patamon, run for it!" Takeru yelled, wanting his digimon to survive, and not get slaughtered attempting to stop devimon.  "Leave with the Airdramon!"

"No way Takeru, I must protect you.  Even if Devimon is bigger and stronger and two levels of evolution higher then me and," Patamon said, trying to be brave but actually terrified, and sad that he would fail his partner.  He was not fooling Takeru, however.  

"Air Shot!" Patamon yelled, charging at devimon and shooting a blast of air out of his mouth.  The blast bounced harmlessly of Devimon's skin, and deflected into the air.  

"Well Angemon, we meet again." Fallen Devimon taunted, reaching out a tentacle and grabbing Patamon, as more Airdramon fled the village.  At this, Takeru ran for Devimon, trying to save his partner but knowing he couldn't.   A ray of darkness hit him, sending him flying back a hundred feet and falling on his face.  At this, Takeru seemed to go into a trance, repeating to himself about how both worlds are doomed.  Devimon tightened his grip on Patamon, and Patamon screamed out in pain.  A look of shock and pity came over Sora's face, as she was mentally willing Takeru not to lose hope.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon yelled, a blast of blue fire heading towards devimon, which he seemed to absorb.  

"Beast King Fist!" Leomon attacked a wave of energy in the shape of a lion speeding towards Fallen Devimon, then dissipating in the air around him.  Leomon could tell it was Devimon's doing, as his attacks do not normally fizzle out like this.

"Keep it up, more Airdramon are escaping." Taichi whispered, hoping that Devimon wouldn't hear.

"Foolish chosen children, do you actually think you can stop me" Fallen Devimon taunted, and then raised his wings.  "Evil Wing!" A blast of darkness spread out, knocking each of the chosen children's digimon over, except for Patamon, who screamed out as the black tentacle tightened. 

"Stop you? We've already won." Daisuke retorted, as Fallen Devimon began wondering what he was talking about, the other digimon had time to put in one deadly attack.

"Fox Fire!"

"Mega Flame!"

  
"Fire Flapping!"

Three blasts of fire shot at Fallen Devimon and combined in midair to form one blazing fireball, which the demon lord was not certain of his ability to counter.

"Energy bomb!" A blast of energy shot from the Metal Mamemon cannon on Fallen Devimon's arm, repelling the attack, as even more Airdramon escaped.  Noticing the fleeing Airdramon, Fallen Devimon found all the ones still within range and attacked!  

"Darkness Gear Wave!"  Another sixth of the Airdramon were taken, but a third of the village, including their elder Maildramon, had managed to escape to factorial fortress.

"Let's stop him" Ken and Daisuke said simultaneously, and Stingmon and XV-mon begin to combine, as clearly they wouldn't stand a chance otherwise.

"XV-mon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Jogress Shin," at this point, with the digimon attempting to fuse, they were cut off.  A large, dark three-pronged claw was sticking through XV-mon's neck.  XV-mon tried to gasp for air, but the claw was choking him. 

"V-mon" Daisuke cried out in rage, angered at Fallen Devimon.

"Die!" Fallen Devimon said, exacting his vengeance.  Not only would this be the end of XV-mon, and he did like doing things of that sort very much, but it would also help him exact vengeance against Angemon, by making the angel know how vulnerable he was, and possibly killing a close friend.  Fallen Devimon's claw arced quickly upward, and XV-mon's horned head was detached from his body.  Usually, digimon would be reborn, but this time, it wasn't the case.  Fallen Devimon kept XV-mon's head and ate it, to ensure no revival would happen(And making most of the digimon there vomit.)

"Nooooooooo! V-mon" Daisuke cried, falling to his knees in sadness, wondering why he couldn't save V-mon.

"Welcome to File Island, and now what you've all been waiting for.  The second part." is said as Takeru and Sora become super deformed, and leap out from behind a curtain.  Suddenly, a super-deformed elf falls through a portal in time.  "You ripped off our omake beginning!" she yells, delivering a quick kick to Chibi-Takeru's head.

"Get back to your own series", super deformed Patamon begins, but then SD Takeru stops him.  A big, disembodied voice speaks "I couldn't think of anything better."  The other Super Deformed chosen children suddenly appear, as do super deformed versions of Leomon and Fallen Devimon.

"Run for it!" SD Leomon yells, as SD Fallen Devimon kills him.  

"What are you so surprised about?" Super Deformed Tailmon asks Hikari.  "He dies all the time."    
  


"Mwhahahahaha cough cough hahaha." Super Deformed Fallen Devimon laughs, then his face falls off revealing Raistlin.  The chosen children do an anime face-fault. 

"I mustn't run away." Super-deformed Takeru says, and Chibi-Miyako promptly slaps him.  

"Why didn't it work?" Miyako's SD counterpart asks to herself.  "It works on everyone else."

 "I mustn't run away." Takeru repeats

"Why don't you just go perfect?" SD-Deedlit asks, and Super Deformed Hikari gets a look of wondering on her face about how someone from Lodoss would know this, and then nods in agreement.

"I mustn't run away" Takeru says yet again.

"Who do you think you are, Shinji Ikari?" Chibi-Miyako asks, utterly confused.

A giant anime sweatdrop appears from the sky.  "Now how did that spell go again, oh I remember now, Mana of all creation become a mist of timeline updating." The author yells, and Super-Deformed Hikari responds "Oh I remember now, Piemon destroyed our crests as he traveled through Heaven's Gate, and Qinglongmon needs his digicore back so he can guard our world from the dark ocean.  

A giant hat falls out of the sky, and lands on the floor.  "My Hat!" The author screams.

"We'll be seeing you." Takeru, Sora, Patamon, and Piyomon, all say, while waving goodbye.


	3. Heavenly light! The daughter of Ophaniov...

Authors notes: When writing this chapter for the first time, a lot of  
scenes didn't go as well as I liked, and while reading the rewrite is not  
necessary if you've read the original, you might want to see these events  
handled in a decent way, and there are a couple continuity mistakes(Scenes  
I thought I put in but never did, and stuff like that). This should be the  
last re-write in this story with actual plot edits though, and quite  
possibly the last altogether. Besides, I'm afraid people aren't reading  
beyond this chapter because they're scared off. This is a crossover, and  
some things will appear not in the normal timeline. I heavily altered what  
happened in V-tamer, and some alterations have been made to the adventure  
timeline. As Grappleomon in my opinion suits Leo much better then  
Panjyamon, Leo took that route of evolution instead. Also, I forgot to  
mention this in the first chapter, but the name Fallen Devimon (But not the  
creature), was created by Yugure/His Master's Voice, and is used with  
permission. And now, chapter 3 (Heavenly light! The daughter of  
Ophaniovael.) begins.  
"Devimon, you'll pay for this!" Greymon yelled in anger, charging at the  
fallen digimon, his rage twisting his very being. "Greymon Shinka! Skull  
Greymon". He grew in size, while his skin and helmet fell off. A missile  
launcher appeared on his back, while he became one of the biggest digimon  
ever seen. Though merely a skeleton, he was incredibly powerful, but once  
the power had been used on Devimon, it may very well be turned on the  
chosen.  
"Aquillamon!"  
"Tailmon!"  
"Jogress Shinka"  
"Sylphimon." Tailmon and Aquillamon fused together, making a humanoid  
birdlike warrior. It was wearing a helmet, with birdlike wings and cat  
ears. Its body was covered in red and white feathers, like those of the  
Aquillamon that had formed a large part of this digimon.  
Skull Greymon charged at the demon in full-blown rage. Fallen Devimon  
quickly flew upwards while grabbing Patamon(While Takeru looked on  
hopelessly), angering Skull Greymon even more, when unable to think  
clearly, it leaped at the Nightmare Soldier. Fallen Devimon was not afraid,  
and with it's claw outstretched, dove at Skull Greymon. Metal hit bone, but  
the claw that killed V-mon could not do the same to Skull Greymon, as  
Fallen Devimon's claw was stubbed. Fallen Devimon flew upward, about five  
hundred feet in the air, while Skull Greymon shot the missile on its back,  
and Sylphimon flew after it in chase.  
Sylphimon flew through the cloudy sky at Fallen Devimon. "Static Force!"  
Sylphimon yelled, shooting a ball of energy at Fallen Devimon. Quickly, the  
Dark Lord adjusted his position, flying slightly to the right to dodge the  
attack. On the ground, Skull Greymon's became even angrier, that this  
strange digimon had retreated like a coward, and shot the orange missile on  
his back. The attack spiraled upwards; until Fallen Devimon caught it in  
one of his tentacled demon claws and threw it back down. Running out of  
energy, Skull Greymon returned to the form of Agumon.  
"Top Gun!" A ball of pink energy formed in Sylphimon's hands, which it  
threw at the missile. A huge explosion rocked the air, as both attacks were  
destroyed in a flash of red light. "Dual Sonic!" the bird warrior yelled  
out, glowing pink and shooting a wave of energy at Fallen Devimon. The wave  
zoomed at Fallen Devimon, but Lady Devimon hit it with her spear arm,  
absorbing the attack.  
Birdramon flew up, the phoenix trying to rescue Patamon from the clutches  
of the dark overlord. "Fire Flapping!" Birdramon flapped her wings, while a  
flame sped towards Fallen Devimon's tentacle, where Patamon was screaming  
in pain. The attack hit, distracting Fallen Devimon enough that Patamon was  
let free, and the animal digimon flew down to Takeru.  
"You won't kill me like you did my sisters." Lady Devimon said, with much  
anger in her voice. But how couldn't she be angry, when this digimon(Or  
half of it anyway) was the reason she didn't have a family anymore.  
"Darkness Wave!" A swarm of purple bats flew out, speeding right towards  
Sylphimon.  
"Though I am sorry for what I have done to you, and bear you no ill will,  
if you side with Fallen Devimon, you must be stopped." Sylphimon replied  
calmly, while a ball of pink energy was being formed in its hand. "Top  
Gun!" The ball sped towards Lady Devimon, where her bats devoured it.  
"Good-bye, chosen." Devimon said, hatred clear in his voice, and his desire  
to drag out the torture as much as possible would not allow him to use an  
attack causing immediate death, but this one could cause fatal injury at  
least. "Oh, and here is a little parting gift. Metal Smiley Bomb!" Devimon  
flew up away from the chosen children enough that he was out of sight,  
while dropping a metallic bomb, with a smiling face on it, which proceeded  
to shoot at the chosen. However, it would not bring them certain death from  
wounds inflicted by it, as Sylphimon flew into a dive, at about a forty-  
five degree angle with the path of the bomb. The blast hit, sending  
Sylphimon flying hundreds of feet, and changing back, as where the bird  
warrior once was, a small puppy and a winged fuzzy ball were now, while  
Hawkmon feathers began falling to the ground.  
"Why did Devimon just leave like that?" Yamato asked, wondering what could  
possibly be the motivation for him fleeing.  
"There is no time to explain, quickly, run this way." Leomon ordered,  
pointing his finger out, and then running to what appeared to be a random  
spot. Pressing a button on his sword, the ground gave way, and a network of  
tunnels took its place. Quickly, the ground itself sped to a city of  
metal, taking the chosen with them. The adult level digimon returned to  
their child state, sensing the battle was over.  
Factorial fortress was not only a refugee camp and last line of defense, it  
was also a bustling metropolis. At first, merely an abandoned factory stood  
in this place overseen by Andromon, but in time around it grew a great  
domed city, with that Andromon as its ruler. He programmed many Guardromon  
to defend it, and with the allegiance of a mysterious half-feline chosen  
and a refugee Grappleomon, created a vast network of digimon, and gave them  
each ways to teleport to the underground city. It was this city, this city  
of defense against and escape from darkness, which the chosen children and  
Leomon arrived in. A guardromon began scanning them, pink light going over  
each one of the group in turn. Then, having completed the search, the  
Guardromon spoke. "Units Taichi, Agumon, Yamato, Gabumon, Koushirou,  
Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora, Piyomon, Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Plotmon,  
Daisuke, Miyako, Poromon, Iori, Armadimon, and Leomon cleared for entry.  
Danger, the Digimon Kaizer and his vile partner Wormmon are among you. I  
will destroy them."  
"Destruction Grenade!" a missile shot from the hand of Guardromon, aiming  
straight at the chosen of kindness. Leomon moved to block the strike. A  
vast amount of Guardromon began circling Ken, all stating "The Kaizer has  
returned. He will not leave this city alive." In unison, they raised their  
arms to attack, and then stopped suddenly. From one of the larger buildings  
in Factorial Fortress, an Andromon walked out. This Andromon was a longtime  
friend of the chosen children, the one who had fought with them against the  
dark masters. This was the Andromon that the chosen children had freed from  
the control of evil twice.  
"Greetings" the Andromon spoke, his voice very robotic. "What brings you to  
this city?"  
"We seek safety, Devimon has returned." Leomon responded, growling as he  
said Devimon's name.  
"Please Andromon, won't you let us stay in the city. Even Ken, the former  
Digimon Kaizer, wishes for Devimon's downfall." Hikari said, kindly.  
Andromon had been a good friend of hers for some time, , and a fight  
between him and Wormmon was the last thing she wanted. Surely Leomon and  
the other chosen children would side with Ken, and Andromon would be badly  
hurt, or maybe even killed.  
"This city was built as a fortress against evil, and if you say Ken has  
become a chosen child I will believe you." Andromon said, knowing that  
Hikari would not lie about something like this.  
"Thank you, Andromon." Hikari said, relief clear in her eyes. The chosen  
made their way into a large metal building(Which describes pretty much  
everything in Factorial, but there wasn't much detail to add relating to  
this particular building), where they could get some rest. The next day,  
they would awaken to the reality of war with Fallen Devimon, and try think  
up some plan as to how. But for now, they could sleep.  
Day turned to night, and back to day, though in the factorial fortress so  
deep underground, it was nearly impossible to notice. Before the chosen  
awoke, Leomon was paid a visit. His brother, Leo of Folder was the one  
paying him said visit. Leo was of the Grappleomon species, and his white  
and black armor shone in the artificial light of Factorial. This  
Grappleomon was the one in charge of training younger digimon into better  
fighters, a very difficult task indeed, especially for someone of such a  
stern demeanor. His face had a look of complete seriousness on it, and  
appeared cold and uncaring at the same time, accepting whatever came to him  
with barely any emotion.  
"Hello, my brother." Leo said, his voice almost showing pity. "Do you  
actually put your faith in these chosen children? Look at how badly the  
other Taichi failed. I don't want you and the others to die like Lord Holy  
Angemon did." He said, struggling to keep his stern demeanor as he  
mentioned the name of his former ruler. It had been six years since Demon  
was nearly killed on Folder, six years since Taichi failed to save Holy  
Angemon from death. Leo had some feelings for the archangel, yet he could  
not admit it to himself, not until Arca Demon killed Lord Holy Angemon  
anyway.  
"A chosen child did cause Demon's downfall." Leomon responded, "Even if it  
was one of darkness. I believe this group can win, though I am not certain.  
I am at least sure it stands a better chance then you, Kuwagamon,  
Tyrannomon, and Centarumon. Fallen Devimon defeats perfects just as well as  
he defeated adults when he was Devimon. I am sorry, but this plan of yours  
will certainly fail." Leomon said, as he had a great deal of faith in the  
chosen children. He had fought along side them, and seen how well they  
fought. He had believed that their good could stop the evil of the thirteen  
lords of darkness, and they had killed eight of them, and banished three  
more, though one had returned.  
"That, my brother, is where we differ. Had you seen what happened on  
Folder, seen the devastation after Demon left, you would realize by now  
these children are not our salvation. After the deaths of so many of their  
allies, they may have managed to triumph over the Dark Masters, but their  
digimon can not reach the levels they previously could, though they could  
serve some function as bait. They can not save our world, which is why my  
forces must do so on their own. It is always a sad day when one Leomon  
draws his sword against another, but if you interfere, that day will come,  
and after the tragedy in the Air Dragon village, I can't see why you have  
faith in them. Leomon, you are a fool." Leo responded, the Grappleomon  
turning around(Much more easily then one would think for a digimon wearing  
that much armor) and walking away, knowing that Leomon's blind faith in the  
chosen could cost his brother his life.  
"The chosen have proven to win even when it seemed impossible. Leo, I am  
afraid you underestimate them." Leomon replied, and walked away to check on  
how the current plans for Factorial's defense were doing.  
The next day, the chosen children awoke to the sound of Guardromon  
performing maintenance. "What was that?" Yamato said, rubbing his eyes out.  
"A meeting is starting soon. We must meet with the other chosen, so we can  
make a plan of action." Gabumon said. "While you were sleeping, Devimon was  
probably conquering more and more of the digital world, and we need some  
defense and quick. The others are outside the Hagurumon factory." Yamato  
ran to the building where he saw Hagurumon being made, Mecha Norimon  
programming and building them piece by piece. The other chosen children  
were standing around, probably waiting for him to arrive. Quickly, Leomon  
came rushing in.  
"Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Ken,  
Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Plotmon, Poromon,  
Armadimon, Wormmon, I apologize for the interruption." Leomon addressed  
each chosen child, along with their digimon partners, looking at each of  
them in turn. "For all my life, I have been fighting against evil digimon.  
In my baby-2 phase of Nyaramon, my village was being terrorized by a  
goblimon. I trained relentlessly, evolved to child, and defeated him. At  
that point, I decided to dedicate my life to fighting evil digimon, wanting  
no one else to have to suffer. I traveled far and wide, fighting evil,  
until I heard reports that the goblimon was back. We battled once more,  
each of us evolving during the fight. He became the Ogremon you all know,  
while I became the protector of innocent digimon I have gained so much  
respect at as. As soon as I was reborn, I trained at a very fast rate, so  
fast I could return to my adult phase again. And now, I must to align with  
you, not just meeting for the occasional battle and then sacrificing myself  
in it, but traveling with you and fighting all the battles you are in. Will  
you allow me to join?" Leomon spoke, recalling the events of his past, and  
pledging to help them. A look of shock crossed Mimi's eye as Leomon  
recounted his past, and then an extreme look of pity. Excitement replaced  
that look, when Leomon said that he would be coming along though.  
"I am glad you are one of us." Taichi replied, accepting Leomon as a member  
of the party. The moment of Leomon's joining was interrupted, as Koushirou  
began to assess the situation.  
"At the moment, we only have 10 warriors. Jou has not arrived in this  
world, V-mon is dead, and Takeru losing hope prevents Patamon from  
evolving." Thankfully, Leomon, you are fighting with us. Only one digimon  
can even reach the perfect level. We will need another. Without it, the  
odds of us winning are about 2,451,786 to 3 against. Our spies have  
reported that Devimon has managed to take the crest of kindness, after it  
was abandoned in the ruins of your base. We must win it back. But, I don't  
think we should send all of us on this one mission. Ken should go, as it is  
his crest, and the power of it may prove needed in the end."  
"Hikari and Miyako's digimon can reach the perfect level during a jogress.  
As much as I hate to say it, I fear Skull Greymon will be needed as well,  
and we can only hope he will run out of energy before he turns on us, so I  
shall go. After what happened at Air Dragon village, I think we will need  
a digimon that can attack many at once, and Togemon can do so best of us,  
and a precise shot doesn't hurt, so Leomon will round out the group. I  
think we will need all five of you for this mission, but if any more were  
to come, if a battle elsewhere sprang up, we wouldn't be capable of doing a  
thing about it." Taichi spoke, saddened as he prepared to lead them into  
battle, and fearful that if he failed with this, Hikari and the others  
would be killed, and he would be to blame. "Devimon is far stronger then  
he was before, and I can not guarantee anyone's safety. If any of you  
don't want to come, I understand."  
The journey was a long one, and night began to fall without anything  
important happening, Infinity Mountain seeming as far away as ever. Worn  
down by exhaustion, and having less endurance then most people to begin  
with, the chosen of purity began to complain. To make matters worse, while  
the other humans had digimon that they could use for transportation,  
Togemon didn't have the speed necessary, and would even slow them down a  
bit. "I'm tired, and all this walking is really hurting my feet. Could we  
take a break?" Mimi asked, the fatigue overwhelming her.  
"We're approaching Devimon's lair, so it is crucial to sneak in without our  
presence being known. When we try to go to sleep, it will take some effort  
to find somewhere to do so without being detected, and if we were to take  
the time to take a break, it would give Devimon's forces some time to  
launch a sneak attack on us, so it can't be done." Taichi explained, while  
Mimi looked downwards sadly.  
"Mimi, I could carry you." Leomon offered, not wanting Mimi to get so worn  
out. He rarely carried others, but Mimi seemed to need his help. The long  
journeys on foot through the digital world had never been easy for her, and  
with so little time to rest, it seemed to be getting even worse. Mimi  
nodded her head, and her eyes got a very dreamy look in an exaggerated  
anime expression. "Leomon, you're so heroic, and such a powerful warrior as  
well." Mimi thought as Leomon made the offer, and began to recall the Metal  
Etemon incident from so long ago.  
And with that the journey continued, to the mountain of darkness, the lair  
of Devimon, and despite their efforts, they would prove unable to sneak in  
completely unnoticed. It wouldn't be long before Devimon sent his minions  
to block their way to Infinity. But even the chosen children must sleep,  
but the child of light was too troubled to do so, and as the new war began,  
the source of her powers proved to trouble her a good bit, as did the  
thought that she may need to use them once more.  
While the others were sleeping, Hikari and Tailmon had wandered off, Hikari  
deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Tailmon asked, though she  
had a good idea of what was troubling her.  
"My ancestry." Hikari said, worried about the part of her past she could  
accept in her first adventure, but could handle less and less as she grew.  
"You know, me not even being fully human, but the daughter of Ophaniovael,  
a legend among the higher beings. I'm just not sure if I can be worthy of  
her legacy, and I feel like it's slipping away from me."  
Ophaniovael was an Ophanimon, and a legend among them. Rumor had it that  
she had not come from the Tailmon-Angewomon line like most of her species,  
and there were reports among the few that ever saw her face that it did not  
have the elven appearance so many angel digimon did. A legendary warrior  
of heaven, said to have banished the Demon from behind the wall of fire to  
the dark realm so long ago, but even with her amazing power, she was still  
killed by the injuries received during combat. It had been said that  
Ophaniovael had fallen in love with one of the original chosen who had been  
summoned to stop that Demon so long ago, and that Hikari, chosen of light  
from the group faced with the struggles against Vamdemon and the Dark  
Masters, among others, was the offspring of that union. Hikari had many  
light abilities from this, but she was beginning to reject her origins and  
use her power less, out of a desire to be normal, and fearing Dagomon would  
.notice this and come for her again. It also exhausted her terribly to use  
this light, as she was half-human, and humans can not channel great powers  
nearly as well as digimon.. Though she was not truly related to Taichi, the  
digimon she was entrusted to knew that she had to be protected from the  
great evils she would face, and knowing Taichi would be a loyal protector,  
she was brought into the Yagami family, but through manipulation of memory  
none of them knew the truth, at least for some time. Of course, knowing  
the impact the knowledge she was not a Yagami would have, Dagomon had  
revealed it to her during the years between this adventure and the one long  
before against Belial Vamdemon, and she managed to receive conformation  
from Tailmon, though she had long since suspected there was something  
unusual about her ancestry.  
But before she managed to respond to Hikari's concerns, Tailmon's ears  
perked up sensing an attack. "We've been found. Three Airdramon and a  
Devidramon are approaching, we must prepare." Tailmon informed Hikari, not  
seeming surprised at all by the attack, though some surprise came as she  
said Devidramon. She was wondering why a Devidramon, a species which was so  
weak away from areas of darkness and other strong Nightmare Soldiers, would  
be leading an attack squad. The bearer of light and her digimon ran back to  
the trees hiding the other chosen in hopes of waking them to fight off the  
attack.  
"We're under attack! A devidramon is coming!" Hikari yelled in an effort to  
wake the others, but it did not seem so easy.  
"Cat Kick!" A swift blow to the tail woke Hawkmon, who promptly alerted  
the others to prepare for battle, and having not had much time to sleep to  
begin with, they were swiftly able to evolve without wasting much time  
waking up.  
"Shouldn't we be attacking the Airdramon instead?" Hikari asked.  
"Agumon Shinka, Greymon!" Agumon yelled out, transforming into an orange  
horned carnosaur digimon, and growling very loudly as he prepared for  
battle.  
"Wormmon Shinka, Stingmon!" The larva digimon spoke, evolving into a green  
humanoid beetle digimon.  
"Palmon Shinka, Togemon!" Palmon said, and a mobile cactus digimon appeared  
where the flowering plant once stood.  
Greymon charged, rushing towards the Airdramon. The chosen children made  
haste to what would soon be the scene of battle, about three hundred feet  
away. Tailmon and Leomon both heard a small burst of wind, like it was  
coming from something thrown. Greymon suddenly fell, three black shuriken  
in his back, and then returned to his child form of Agumon.  
"What happened?" Taichi asked to no one in particular, as clueless about  
why Greymon fell as the rest of them.  
"Who heard that?" Tailmon said, her ears perking up again, in preparation  
for another attack.  
"That was definitely from a thrown weapon." Leomon stated, confused. "But  
no Airdramon or Devidramon could to that. Airdramon don't have anything to  
throw it with, and a Devidramon's arms aren't well-developed enough.  
Something else is here."  
"Take this, Prickly Bang!" Togemon yelled, spraying needles in all  
directions, expertly dodged by the enemies. Soon, she would find herself  
cut down. Three black shuriken stuck in her back, Tailmon and Leomon  
hearing the wave of wind, and Togemon returned to being Palmon once more,  
just as Greymon had been taken down so recently. However, the shock was  
interrupted of the sudden attacks, as Devidramon took flight. With speed  
unmatched by elf or dwarf or mortal man(And a flight speed record as well  
for low-level dragons), Devidramon flew over to Mimi, claw outstretched.  
Leomon could not let Mimi be killed. He would not let any chosen die, the  
world may depend on their survival. Also, he cared greatly for Mimi, and  
would not let Devidramon kill her. He pounced, and drew his sword, quick as  
a cheetah while sprinting on fire and strapped to the end of a spaceship-  
launching rocket. Sword hit claw, but an adult level digimon would prove to  
be no match for the perfect, though who knew that Devidramon's level was  
perfect at the time? The sheer force of the impact proved devastating, as  
Leomon was thrown back approximately two hundred twenty nine feet, landing  
unconscious and his sword knocked into the ground nearby.  
"What is going on?" Ken asked, as confused as the rest of them. "When away  
from an area of evil, Devidramon are very weak for adult-level digimon,  
though nothing comparable to filth digimon or Bakemon. How could Leomon, a  
great warrior at the adult level, lose so easily?"  
Hikari did not know any more then the others about Devidramon. She did not  
like to use her magic, but her friends were in trouble. She had tried to  
separate her celestial heritage from herself, not having cast a single  
spell during her previous digimon adventure. But she had no choice. If she  
didn't, Tailmon, Taichi, and the others would die. With that thought, she  
began glowing white, and cast a spell to find out what was going on with  
that Devidramon. "That is no ordinary Devidramon. It is at the perfect  
level." She informed the others.  
A beam of light shot from her hands at Devidramon, imprisoning it in a ball  
of bright light, painful to the dragon's dark heart. "Devidramon will not  
continue to fight without his forces. The Airdramon must be freed, and  
quickly" Hikari said, knowing her strength would soon give out. Then she  
fell unconscious exhausted by the use of her magical power, as humans can't  
channel that much magic without becoming exhausted.  
Quickly, three shuriken came, speeding rapidly towards Tailmon. However,  
Tailmon had heard the last attack and had suspected what was happening.  
Because of this, she was able to hold out her gloved claw to try to catch  
them, and easily did just that. With three quick flicks of the wrist,  
throwing stars zoomed towards the group of Airdramon, one at each of them.  
One of them flew up and dodged the blade. Another flapped its wings to  
knock it down with a powerful gust. However, the third one was not avoided,  
as neither Airdramon nor Igamon saw the star coming. The ninja digimon  
could not defend itself, and let out a high pitched scream, falling off  
it's dragon mount, until it saw no more.  
"That sounded like an Igamon." Hawkmon commented, as Miyako held out the  
digimental of purity.  
"Digimental Up!" Miyako yelled, activating the evolution.  
"Hawkmon, Armor Shinka, Shurimon!" Hawkmon merged with the digimental of  
purity. Where once a bipedal bird stood, a humanoid warrior took its place.  
It wore long white robes, and had a mask over its face. Long leaves  
materialized one on each arm acting as arm-guards. The hands and feet were  
replaced by blue shuriken, attached by a green cord to the limbs. Also, a  
giant shuriken materialized on its back.  
"Igamon are riding the Airdramon. They used darkness to conceal themselves,  
but I don't need light to see those deceptive digimon. Each one, Airdramon  
and Igamon alike, has a black gear." Shurimon informed them.  
"Autumn Wind!" The giant shuriken on Shurimon's back was thrown and its  
four blue blades spun through the air. The shuriken was thrown perfectly  
with so much expertise that it smashed the black gears of all three  
Airdramon in one shot. The Airdramon angered by their dark riders, spun  
around in a blue cyclone, ejecting the Igamon and knocking them  
unconscious. The holy prison that held Devidramon gave way, and the demon  
dragon bravely retreated, flapping its giant wings and flying back up to  
Devimon's lair. Even when unconscious the Igamon still were too hard to see  
at night, so they would manage to return to Devimon once they woke, and  
after the Airdramon gave a gesture for thanks, they flew towards factorial  
fortress, as the chosen informed them that their former home had been  
completely destroyed, and they would have to hide from Devimon, else he  
would enslave them again.  
At the lair of Fallen Devimon, on Infinity Mountain, Devidramon flew in,  
his wings folded behind him and his tail between his legs. "Lord Devimon, I  
failed." He said, apologetic for his failure and fearing what would come.  
"What!" Fallen Devimon said, his look a mix of confusion and fury. "How  
could a perfect and six adults lose to such a weak force. Especially  
considering our stealth tactics should have taken out two or three of them"  
"It's Hikari. She trapped me for minutes, while the others fought very  
well, and Tailmon found out Igamon's stealth tactics. Some sort of holy  
barrier, and considering how young she is combined with her immense holy  
power, I suspect she may be the daughter of Ophaniovael." Fallen Devimon's  
red eyes shuddered, a look of fear in them eyes, until he realized that  
Hikari's other half was human, and if Demon could kill Ophaniovael herself,  
then he was more then strong enough to kill Ophaniovael's half-breed  
daughter.  
"So, Ophaniovael's daughter was not mere legend. Still, I have more then  
enough strength to slay her.  
Meanwhile, Takeru looked on back at Factorial Fortress. He was useless like  
this and he couldn't let Devimon win, the consequences of that were to  
great. He knew it was impossible to stop him, but maybe if he regained his  
hope he could at least delay him, and give the humans and digimon an extra  
day or so before being plunged into darkness. "Patamon, Let's go. I must  
regain my hope," Takeru said, with as little emotion as Orson of Record of  
Lodoss War.  
"Takeru, wait" Sora said, running out of the building that housed her in  
factorial fortress. "You and Patamon are helpless right now. If you leave,  
Devimon will just kill you both, or worse. I'm going with you." Sora said,  
as she cared greatly for Takeru and would not allow him to throw his life  
away. Piyomon nodded in agreement. And the four left the gates of Factorial  
Fortress, returning to the surface, to fight whatever dark forces would be  
sent at them.  
  
"Birdboy2000 still couldn't think up a catchy beginning, so let the Omake  
begin." Chibi versions of Takeru and Sora said in unison.  
"Now, back on topic, I came here to invite you to the greatest battle you  
have ever seen." Chibi-Raistlin said. "A mage duel between myself, Cecil  
from the village of Zaxon, on Lodoss, Beginner of Monworld, Wizaamon of  
digimon adventure, and Black mage of 8-bit theater (Located at  
nuklearpower.com, and please don't ask why such a weird selection of mages  
was made, the author's mind is not something you should ever look in to.)."  
"Why aren't I taking part?" Chibi-Deedlit asked.  
"Because this is for sorcerous magic only." Chibi-Raistlin said, and pulled  
out a sign showing an elf shaman, with a circle around it and a diagonal  
line through it.  
"Why didn't you send Dalamar" Chibi-Miyako asked. An anime sweatdrop  
appeared behind each of the others.  
"I thought Wizaamon was dead," Tailmon said, wondering what was going on.  
"As for the Leomon thing, I took control after Fallen Devimon did that.  
Fortunately, there are clerics there to raise him. And Tailmon, a wizard  
did it." Chibi-Raistlin said, and produced one of Astinus's books to prove  
it. Instantly, Chibi-Raistlin muttered words of magic, and the Super  
deformed chosen children appeared in a great arena of magical proportions.  
Chibi-Raistlin explained that this was forged by the work of magi of all  
three orders, and produced pictures showing super-deformed magi casting the  
spell.  
Chibi-Miyako, acting as announcer, began to introduce the magic users. "He  
almost ascended to godhood, but Takhisis stopped him. The coolest mage  
Krynn has ever known, here is Raistlin! And from Lodoss, he probably should  
have been a warrior, and I think he has elven blood, Slain's Bishouen  
apprentice, Cecil! Now, from Monworld, she is still in summoning school,  
and her spells often have unintended results, but we need some randomness  
in the battle, so here is the kawaii Beginner! Next up, from digimon  
adventure, he gave his life to save Tailmon, a popular master of lightning,  
and the only kind necromancer in recorded history, here is Wizaamon! And  
finally, master of the Hadoken, he casts the spells that makes the peoples  
fall down, here is Black Mage! Let the battle begin!"  
"I summon the fire giant" Beginner yells, throwing up a card and beginning  
the spell. A huge cloud of fire engulfs the arena. Chibi versions of every  
chosen child and their digimon partners, along with Wizaamon, Raistlin,  
Black Mage, Deedlit, Cecil, and the entirety of the audience facefault.  
"The author can't think up a decent ending either, so goodbye" the cast of  
the omake says, while waving their hands." 


	4. Fiery Battle! The phoenix is reborn!

Author's notes: Please R/R this fanfic. My last chapter only got one review, and it took me a week to start this one. I want to know what people think of this. Flame if you must, but I at least want to know someone is reading this. I will review all of your fanfics in exchange if you do so. Also, I think I should note that the black gears in use by Fallen Devimon and Lady Devimon are stronger then those of Devimon, and digimon controlled by them can speak, though Fallen Devimon controls what they say, and are not merely mindless killing machines. Also, Devidramon and Ogremon both are not given black gears, as Devimon trusts them enough to let them remain free (Unlike Lady Devimon who is immune to black gears, wielding them herself.), and does not want the risk of them being freed during combat. Also, unlike in the games, in this Infinity mountain is near grey lord's mansion and the great canyon, with the village of new beginnings somewhere in the middle, and does not rise up from File City. Also, though I had intended to go with Hikandromon, as the story developed, I have changed my mind, and will instead go with Angewokari, as I can write it better, and it makes more sense for the fic in question. Ex-Tyrannomon evolved from the Tyrannomon that joins the city in digimon world. Now, let chapter 3(Fiery battle! The phoenix is reborn!) begin.

Takeru and Sora had just left the network of tunnels below the surface to return to file island. Takeru was trying to regain his hope, to somehow stop Fallen Devimon. They had arrived on the side of Mt. Panorama, and were ready to begin the search. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Piyomon asked, always a curious digimon. 

"Well, to be completely honest," Takeru replied, not having any idea, "I don't have a clue. Maybe we should wander aimlessly around File Island like Jou and Yamato did 6 years ago on Spiral Mountain." He thought up quickly. Piyomon, Patamon, and Sora did a collective anime facefault. "On the other hand, I think going to the glacial time zone of the Ancient Dino Region would be a good idea, as it would give us enough time to think of something to do to stop Devimon." 

"Piyomon Shinka, Birdramon!" Piyomon said, going from chocobo to toothed phoenix. 

"Wait a minute, Devimon's forces will see us if we fly, and they will come after us." Sora said, warning the others of the danger they overlooked. 

"They already know we're here" Takeru stated, sounding like he did when he was talking about the evil of Black War Greymon. The others had no way of knowing this, but instinctively they knew Takeru was right, though they didn't know how.

Back on Infinity Mountain, Fallen Devimon's attention was distracted for a moment from his defeated dramon, as he felt the appearance on the surface of Patamon, and with him Takeru. The dark masters had made the mistake of ignoring the chosen children when they split up, and sending their fighters after the chosen one at a time. If Piemon didn't toy with the chosen children, Takeru would be dead now, and he would have been freed much earlier. Resentment boiled inside of him, and anger at Piemon's stupidity. But he would be different. Instead of resting at his base, oblivious to the chosen children, and sending minions one at a time to die, he would split his forces. Lady Devimon and a few others would be sent to deal with Takeru, while he would prepare for the invasion at hand, and meet the chosen with all of his warriors that remained, and take out Hikari as quickly as he could. 

"Devidramon, get Lady Devimon. Tell her to take Ogremon, Fuugamon, and Hyogamon to Mt. Panorama, and tell them to kill all accompanying Takeru and Patamon, while capturing those two to be tortured, in the ways of a demon lord digimon! Then, round up the rest of my servants to defend Infinity Mountain, and kill the chosen children as they approach my lair." Fallen Devimon ordered, his voice magnified to five times as loud as normal. "And if you fail in either this task, or the battle at hand, you will die by my own claw!" The dragon of darkness flew, terrified of the nightmare soldier, off to the quarters of Fallen Devimon's second in command, the treacherous Lady Devimon, Succubus of the perfect level. 

"D-Devimon-sama ordered me to deliver this message to you." Devidramon began, as terrified of the Succubus as he was of the Demon Lord, hoping Lady Devimon did not deserve her reputation as killing those who bring her bad news. "You are to take Ogremon, Hyogamon, and Fuugamon to Mt. Panorama, track down Takeru, Patamon, and anyone who travels in their company, and kill their companions, while bringing those who harmed Devimon in for torture." 

"Very well then. Nothing pleases me more then being of service to Devimon-sama." Lady Devimon answered, sucking up to Devimon, who had played right into her hands. She was sure to sway three digimon to her side, as she had so much time to give them black gears. Also, Panorama was a short flight from the Ancient Dino Region, where she could take Metal Tyrannomon, and bring herself much closer to reviving Mugen Dramon. Devimon was too taken with her to realize her dark treachery, she believed. And that would enable her to take the digital world. She flew down to the pit in which the three ogre digimon were kept, told them to go with her, and they left, mounted on Airdramon, all which would soon belong to her. Two extra Airdramon were also taken, as she was prepared to enslave Metal Tyrannomon, who was too heavy for one Airdramon to carry. A flying harness was taken for Metal Tyrannomon to hang from once taken. 

"Darkness wave!" Lady Devimon destroyed the black gears controlling Hyogamon, Fuugamon, and the Airdramon mounts. The helpless digimon tried to escape, but they knew Lady Devimon only destroyed the black gears for one reason. And that ways so she could gain control. "Darkness Gear!" Black gears shot out of her hands, enslaving the newly freed digimon, and putting them under her control. Ogremon watched helplessly, as his brothers were being manipulated so cruelly. He didn't like Lady Devimon at all, or Fallen Devimon. But he served them willingly, because he was too afraid of their wrath to attempt an escape. Lady Devimon then flew out, headed towards the Ancient Dino Region, to gain control over Metal Tyrannomon. As fate would have it, Takeru would arrive first, but Lady Devimon, the faster of the two, was not far behind. . 

"Birdramon airlines welcomes you to Ancient Dino Region. Have a nice day." Birdramon said, in an impression of the farewell greeting given after leaving an airplane, unlike the usual quietness of the phoenix digimon. She would have normally returned to her child stage of Piyomon, wanting to conserve energy for the battle that would soon come, but she was afraid of an ambush, and time passed so slowly here that conserving energy wasn't an issue. As they looked around their surroundings, the ordinarily peaceful area was rocked by a battle. Metal Tyrannomon was fighting against Master Tyrannomon and Ex-Tyrannomon, as he once again was trying to eat the Monochromon, as his cruel virus element put him at odds with the peace-loving inhabitants. 

"Giga Destroyer Two!" Metal Tyrannomon yelled, twin missiles coming from compartments opened in his armor, in an attack similar to that of Metal Greymon. One headed for Master Tyrannomon, which was easily blocked. Ex-Tyrannomon fired a heart at the missile, and the attacks canceled each other out. 

"It's all over. The digital world is doomed." Takeru said, believing that was in fact the case, resigned to accepting his fate as it came along. "We can't do anything to stop it. This battle, though Metal Tyrannomon will be defeated, will make all three too weak to fight Lady Devimon. With those three under her control, not even the resistance efforts we put up will make a difference. Besides, none of our digimon can reach the perfect level, making them helpless against Lady Devimon's attacks. We should conserve our energy and not do anything." Takeru's hope was lost. As Patamon and Birdramon heard this, they felt sad for Takeru, and useless.

Sora could not let this happen. She loved Takeru, and could not let him allow himself to be tortured by Fallen Devimon, and not even put up a fight. She couldn't let all this happen to the digital world, and not do anything to stop it. She cared about Takeru too much, and couldn't bear to see all of her friends suffer, and many more innocents murdered by the most evil of digimon. "Snap out of it Takeru. We were summoned to the digital world for a reason, and maybe it's because only we can save it. We can't just give up without trying. Maybe with our help we can win. Either way, if you just accept destiny as it comes, then the digital world is doomed." Sora replied, trying to snap Takeru out of it. While the digimon were convinced, and both Master Tyrannomon and Ex-Tyrannomon were inspired, Takeru was unaffected. Then, taking a page out of Miyako's book, she slapped Takeru on the left cheek, but Takeru didn't even notice the pain, too lost in his own sadness. 

"Fire Flapping!" Birdramon flapped her mighty wings, sending a mini-typhoon of fire at the mechanical digimon. "The armor has been heated. Attack as soon as you can!"

"Master Fire!" An improved version of the standard fire-breath used by Tyrannomon flew from Master Tyrannomon's mouth to engulf the already heated armor.

"Black Matter!" A black ball knocked over the corrupted member of the metal empire, as Ex-Tyrannomon's attack managed to knock out Metal Tyrannomon. Then, he moved over to deliver the killing blow. 

"Don't do it!" Master Tyrannomon yelled. "He may have been corrupted by darkness, but he's still your younger brother Tyrannomon underneath. We can keep holding him off, until we find a way to turn him back to the light." The pink Tyrannomon of kindness obeyed his master. 

"So, what brings you to the glacial time zone of the Ancient Dino region?" Master Tyrannomon asked, as impressive as ever.

"I am trying to help Takeru regain his hope, but with Devimon revived, we need all the time we can get. We have come here to think things over, among other things. I fear Lady Devimon will arrive soon, and maybe the two of you with Birdramon can hold her off, as Takeru may be this worlds last hope." Sora explained, and Master Tyrannomon glanced over at Takeru, who didn't even notice him, and then suddenly fell into a pit. 

"What happened?" Ex-Tyrannomon asked, wondering how a pit could suddenly open up, and Takeru fall in.

"Takeru." Patamon screamed, sad for him partner, but he couldn't fail Takeru again. He had always been uneasy, and not very confident of his power when in child form, but he had to save Takeru. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this." Saying this as the winged rodent digimon flew down into the pit.

"Master Tyrannomon, Ex-Tyrannomon, I have an idea. Lady Devimon is approaching us. Maybe, if we defeat Lady Devimon with Takeru watching, he might realize the digital world is not as doomed as he originally thought, and regain hope." Sora said, coming up with a desperate plan, but still hoping it would work. Master Tyrannomon and Birdramon nodded in agreement. 

"How do you know that Lady Devimon is approaching?" Ex-Tyrannomon asked, not a very trusting digimon. 

"Takeru told me. Due to his constant confrontations with evil digimon, and his hatred of them, he has developed the ability to sense truly evil digimon, which was first demonstrated three years ago, and has been developing ever since. I fear that Devimon, however, can do the same, as he hates Takeru and good digimon just as much as Takeru hates evil digimon especially Devimon." Sora explained. Ex-Tyrannomon was not sure, but then Master Tyrannomon spoke.

"Sora is one of the chosen children. They have been sent to save the digital world from this abomination. Many humans may be like the Digimon Kaizer, but the chosen children are different, and allies in the fight against evil, though they may not stay around all the time like Felis does." Master Tyrannomon said, and Ex-Tyrannomon was convinced, as the master of the Ancient Dino Region was almost never wrong. With that, they descended into the black cave, catching up with Patamon, to ensure the battle took place somewhere Takeru could see, though as he was, Takeru didn't even notice them. 

"Don't be afraid. Your fear feeds the darkness." Sora explained to the confused dinosaur digimon. "This has happened to me before as well." As Sora, Birdramon, Ex-Tyrannomon, and Master Tyrannomon prepared for battle, Lady Devimon was approaching the Ancient Dino Region, making preparations of her own. 

Lady Devimon flew towards the Ancient Dino Region, over the Mangrove Forest, with her forces. Lady Devimon was flying in front, with the two mount-less Airdramon right behind her. The Airdramon with the Ogremon brothers as mounts completed the triangle formation. As the tropical land of dinosaur digimon was approached, she saw Metal Tyrannomon, lying knocked out on the ground. She cackled in happiness, then threw her gear. "Darkness Gear!" she yelled, as a black gear embedded itself in Metal Tyrannomon's body. All she would need now was to get Neo's support, and steal away Gigadramon. Then, File Island would belong to her, with the rest of the digital world soon to follow. 

"Nooooo! Oneesan." Ex-Tyrannomon yelled, and the hotheaded digimon jumped into battle, to avenge the enslavement of his brother. Lady Devimon, seeing the black cave, flew right down in it, ignoring the charging tyrannosaur. Ex-Tyrannomon turned around, to attack the demon that had done so much evil. Instead of using his normal techniques, instead he would use his technique from his prior evolution, to overcome with rage to be focused enough to do anything else. "Blaze Blast!" Flames spread out from the Ex-Tyrannomon's mouth, heading directly towards Lady Devimon, who dodged that blast, but was quite literally in the line of fire.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Master Fire!" Two flame attacks shot, from above and behind Lady Devimon, and there was no way for her to dodge them. Instead, she put her hands on the wall of the cave, and a dark blue aura formed around her, absorbing the flames. 

"Takeru. This despair is powering up Lady Devimon." Sora yelled, trying to get Takeru to notice what was going on.

"It won't make a difference. Regardless of what you do, Lady Devimon will still win this battle anyway." Takeru responded, not having spoken for quite some time. His eyes lacked feeling though, eyeballs replaced with blue, and the blue dulling and looking like an insect's compound eyes. 

"Snap out of it Takeru." Sora yelled, and shook Takeru's body, but Takeru no longer noticed. 

"Three Airdramon are joining the battle. Along with them are Hyogamon, Fuugamon, and" Patamon paused. He could barely believe it himself. It was an illusion, it had to be. Lady Devimon knew many powerful spells. Or maybe she had concealed the black gear. But Ogremon would never willingly do that, and he could tell that it was same one. 

"Three Airdramon? Ex-Tyrannomon questioned. "Lady Devimon had five Airdramon." Then, the sad reality dawned on him, and he shed a tear for his corrupted brother, who would live the rest of his life a slave to evil. At least there was hope that he could be turned back to good before. 

Master Tyrannomon put a claw on his shoulder, and asked Patamon "And what?"  
Patamon responded, with tears in his eyes "Ogremon."  
Though Birdramon could tell from Patamon's reaction, she had to ask the question anyway, because she was clinging to a desperate hope their friend was not actually going to attack us. But she looked up, and there it was, the very ogremon that had helped them fight the dark masters before, without even a black gear. She quickly relayed the bad news to Sora. "But why does he do this. He was considered a hero by many, and having developed friendships with us, why would he turn on us like this." Sora asked, confused by the betrayal. As the digimon moved to attack Lady Devimon, the digimon warned of by Patamon flew in to the cavern, and formed a box around Lady Devimon. 

"What are they doing?" Patamon asked, unfamiliar with this tactic.

"Each one has a black gear inside. They must be protecting Lady Devimon, while she absorbs the evil of this cave." Master Tyrannomon responded. 

"Takeru, Lady Devimon may have won this fight anyway, but with the power she is obtaining from your darkness, she will be a match for Fallen Devimon himself. If you keep helping her, the future you described is sure to pass!" Sora screamed at Takeru, who began mumbling over and over, like a mantra "I failed the digital world. Patamon, Yamato, I'm sorry. Every world, not just this one, will be ruled by their evil, and I couldn't stop it." 

"Takeru, those events haven't happened yet. We can change the future. The digital world can be saved." Sora said, trying to break Takeru out of it.

"We can win, if you regain your hope, I could evolve to Angemon, and maybe somehow beyond that." Patamon said, not letting Sora do all the saving of his human partner, wanting to help the digital world.

"Ogremon, turn against Lady Devimon. Don't let her rule the digital world. Ogremon, would you really betray us to be a grunt in the dark army of Lady Devimon, or Devimon." Birdramon asked, pleading with the ogre digimon to stop the evil. Ogremon briefly considered the offer, but decided that he couldn't give his life up, and if he had to be evil to survive, then so be it. Three attacks came, centered on one of the Airdramon, so he could be subdued, and Lady Devimon attacked.

"Master Claw!"

"Meteor wing!"

"Pretty Attack!" As Master Tyrannomon's claw grabbed the Airdramon's tail, a heart and a flame shot at the black gear, controlling the corrupted digimon. It thrashed out of the way, getting hit by the attacks, and knocked out, but the gear was not destroyed. 

"Puwazon!" Lady Devimon's hand turned into a spear, and she flew at Birdramon. The phoenix digimon tried to fly away, but it was stopped by the boundaries of the cave, of course Lady Devimon, still glowing with her newfound power, was slightly faster then Birdramon anyway.   
"Fire Flapping!" A tornado of fire flew out of Birdramon's wings. Lady Devimon dove through it, a dark blue aura speeding through the orange flames, the attack reflecting off the succubus's torn wings, and back at Birdramon, who was consumed by the flames, only ashes remaining. 

"Birdramon!" Sora screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, running up to the ashes of her digimon partner. Flashbacks ran through her mind, of how Piyomon first evolved to Birdramon, and saved her from Meramon, and her saving the chosen from Vamdemon by evolving into Garudamon, and how she swooped down and weakened Pinnochimon greatly by smashing his hammer. But something was wrong. Why didn't the ashes of Birdramon become a Digi-Tama? A teardrop fell from Sora's brown eye, landing on the ashes of Birdramon. Her love of her digimon partner, and of Takeru, who she had to save from himself, caused the evolution. Slowly, out of the ashes, a digimon was rising. 

"Birdramon Shinka, Garudamon!" From the ashes of the phoenix arose a bipedal bird warrior. Orange feathers covered most of her no-longer flaming body, with magnificent wings, but blond hair went from the back, and the tail and chest were covered in white. Her wings were gigantic, and looked very impressive. Hands and wings were no longer connected, as she had a set of arms as well, with brilliant clawed hands. And from the chest of both Sora and Garudamon, the symbol of the crest of love glowed, and the Garuda/Phoenix hybrid glowed in a fiery aura. 

"Y-Your alive." Sora said, very surprised by the recent turn of events, "And you reached the perfect level. What happened?" She asked.

"What did you expect from a phoenix?" Birdramon replied, and then turned her attention to Lady Devimon. 

Takeru realized that good could prevail over evil. He regained his hope, seeing Birdramon go from dead to the perfect level. "Thank you, Patamon. Thank you, Sora." Takeru said, and Sora enveloped the chosen child of hope in her embrace. Takeru had regained his hope, and held out his digivice. The cave of darkness vanished, and all of them returned to the forest of the Ancient Dino Region. 

"Patamon Shinka, Angemon!" Patamon glowed with a brilliant light, as he grew into the shape of a human, donning white robes with blue trim. A helmet covered his eyes and nose, though his mouth could be seen. Six shining wings sprouted from the body of the angel digimon, while some strands of the robes blew freely in the wind, as did his long golden hair.

"You still don't stand a chance against me." Lady Devimon pointed out, and laughed maniacally. "Darkness Wave!" A purple wave of bats sprang from Lady Devimon's chest, at Garudamon. 

"Yeah right. Shadow Wing!" A phoenix flew from Garudamon's wing, and the firebird dove towards the wave. A green light was formed where they clashed, but unlike the Vamdemon battle, in this one the light was driven closer and closer to Lady Devimon, who dodged at the last minute, as the firebird turned and headed for her. "Heaven's Knuckle!" A beam of light shot from Angemon's hand at Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon ducked, and put one hand on the unconscious Airdramon, as she began chanting a spell in the language of magic. Angemon's attack hit the phoenix, energizing it with light

"Ak-bar Tsulyn Harak Sirin Yamor Hear!" Lady Devimon chanted, revitalizing Airdramon with her dark powers. 

"Airdramon, Waru Shinka, Gigadramon!" The dragon digimon's back was covered in metal armor, and the face turned blue. Much growth in size occurred, and a helmet covered most of the head, with some points sticking out. Hands grew as well, which ended in missile launchers. The black gear flew out, as Gigadramon was infused with Lady Devimon's dark power permanently, and no longer needed Lady Devimon's black gear to ensure obedience to her. Lady Devimon had a look of utter surprise on her face, looking at her hands and wondering how she learned that spell, and if she was really that powerful. But the shining phoenix was coming. Gigadramon grabbed the two airdramon, which grabbed Hyogamon, Ogremon, and Fuugamon, and Lady Devimon yelled "Teleport!" and did exactly what that implies, going to the Overdell cemetery, to learn Neo's location from the Grey Lord, and raise Mugen Dramon, while Fallen Devimon would be distracted by the battle at hand. 

"Let's go. To Infinity mountain." Takeru said, in that way he had when he was preparing for a great battle. 

"But Taichi said" Sora began, but was cut off by Takeru.

"Taichi doesn't know Devimon like I do. We'll be needed for this fight. Besides, he would have had us come along if he knew that Garudamon and Angemon were back." Takeru explained, and Sora nodded in agreement. Garudamon took off with Sora, Takeru, and Angemon riding along. 

Meanwhile, back on Infinity Mountain, Taichi's group had reached Fallen Devimon's lair. "Devimon, you will pay for killing V-mon!" he yelled out, as the battle would soon begin.

"The author still can't think up an Omake beginning." Chibi-Takeru said. 

"We welcome any submissions from the fans, please put them in your review. You will be credited if we use them." Chibi-Miyako explained. 

"Now, let the omake begin!" The chibi versions of the chosen children all said in unison. 

The cloud of flames and smoke over the field was beginning to dissipate, as the fire giant could nearly be seen. But he would never fully be seen.

"Hadoken!" The super deformed black mage yelled, as a beam of white light shot at the fire giant, and when it hit, a nuclear explosion engulfed the arena, as black mage jumped in the air and said "Evil shall always triumph. See that, White Mage?" Black Mage said, as White Mage grabbed a super-dimensional mallet, and rushed at the super-deformed counterpart of Black Mage, only to hit her head on the magical barrier surrounding the field.   
"I studied under Slain, so of course I know Abjuration spells capable of blocking this. Mana of all creation become a shield to protect me!" Cecil spoke, casting a powerful spell shielding him from the attack. Meanwhile, Raistlin used the dragon orb to travel above the blast, and then yelled "Pveatherfall." floating back to the arena like a feather. Meanwhile, Wizaamon moved over to Beginner and spoke some words of magic. The smoke cleared, and Cecil, Black Mage, and Wizaamon remained. 

"How did he?" Chibi-Miyako began. "A mage of his hit points couldn't possibly survive that attack. He has approximately 30 HP, while the spell used does 40d8 damage." She explained to the audience, and Wizaamon stepped slowly away from the summoner he drained of life, protecting his own. 

"Wizaamon, I thought you weren't draining life forces anymore, and had stopped being a necromancer, as you aren't evil." Tailmon said. 

"Ever here of B.A.N.E.?" Wizaamon asked. Tailmon shook her head. "The grey lord is not evil, yet he is certainly a necromancer." He continued. Tailmon put her hands up, feeling the effort was wasted. 

"The most powerful mage of the digital world will not fall that easily." Wizaamon yelled to the crowd, and his shocked opponents. 

"If you are the most powerful, how did Vamdemon kill you so easily?" Chibi-Hikari asked, and Wizaamon had no response. As Chibi-Raistlin fell like a feather to the ground, Fallen Devimon and Lady Devimon heard that through their ball of scrying and teleported to the scene of battle. 

"I am by far the strongest mage in the digital world, and I will prove it to all. Hell's beam of destruction!" The devil digimon yelled, but was countered with a blast from the chibi-wizard. 

"What will you do after the battle?" Chibi-Ogremon asked his dark mistress. 

"Fallen Devimon and Wizaamon both specialize in necromancy, and were both trained by a Vamdemon. When two magic-users such as these battle, they are evenly matched. With any luck they will finish each other off for us."

"And if they don't? What will you do then, Lady Devimon-sama?" Chibi-Ogremon asked.

"Then, I will kill the one who wins, and I will become the strongest." Chibi-Lady Devimon replied. As this was going on, the two necromancers were casting their battle spells at one another. Cecil, Raistlin, and Black Mage conjured up chairs, to watch the exciting conflict. 

"Metal Smiley Bomb!" Fallen Devimon yelled, and Wizaamon could not counter the attack. Instead, he used an invisibility spell, and stepped slightly out of the path. As the missile exploded Wizaamon was thought dead. Black Mage let up a cheer. Tailmon would have cried, but she could tell. 

"Now the Thirteen Lords of Darkness have the greatest mage of the digital world, the Grey Lord's school of necromancy be damned." Fallen Devimon shouted, celebrating his apparent victory. 

"Look out behind you!" Lady Devimon yelled, her face showing mock horror. Fallen Devimon turned to face the danger at his back, only to put the real danger at his back.   
"Now Lady Devimon is the leader of the Thirteen Lords of Darkness." She said, sticking her spear of darkness through Fallen Devimon. "Fallen Devimon be damned."

"For the best mage on earth, you sure are a nitwit, not even remembering to cast See Invisibility before the battle." Wizaamon said, his voice coming from the field, but his location unable to be pinpointed.

"Why you! Tailmon Shinka, Angewomon!" 

"How did you evolve?" Chibi-Hikari asked

"A wizard did it." Chibi-Angewomon answered

"But Wizaamon couldn't. And if not Wizaamon, who could have done such a thing" Chibi-Hikari wondered.

Chibi-Angewomon flew at Chibi-Lady Devimon, the barrier dropped by the mage duel's participants. As their battle began, Chibi-Lady Devimon pulled Chibi-Angewomon's golden hair, and Chibi-Angewomon popped a vein. The screen faded to black, as the chosen children waved goodbye. 

Next time on Fallen Devimon's saga, as the battle for Infinity is fought, Lady Devimon confronts Vamdemon, the grey lord. Hikari begins to come to terms with her celestial powers, and victory is nearly in the grasp of Fallen Devimon, and a startling transformation ensues. Don't miss Ultimate fight! The Battle for infinity! next time on Digimon Adventure: Fallen Devimon's Saga.


	5. Ultimate Fight! The Battle for Infinity!

Author's notes: Reviewing policy still applies. (Gets down and begs for reviews). And by the way, the Grey Lord is based on the Vamdemon from the game Digimon World. Possibilities of Taito in this fic are virtually non-existent, due to how the plot is turning out. Please note that Warp Shinka is not just used for Child to Ultimate, but also any other time a stage of evolution is skipped. And now, chapter 4 begins. 

Taichi's group of chosen children had arrived at the entrance of Devimon's lair, on Infinity Mountain. Their digimon were at their adult levels, as they couldn't waste any time during the fight evolving. As they walked towards the black castle, only about fifty feet away, the doors of evil opened. First out was Phantomon, coming out of the wall. The gray-cloaked ghost digimon was wielding a golden scythe, with blood dripping off it. Then came Ice Devimon, a demon digimon so cold, when he came out Miyako, Mimi, and Taichi shivered from the cold. Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Devidramon all flew out next in unison, the door expanding to fit them, ropes coming from their back. The ropes were tied on the other end to a black chair, which was quickly left behind by Fallen Devimon. 

"You will pay for what you did to V-mon, Bakayaro!" Greymon yelled, his body bursting with fire, his and Taichi's rage uncontrollable.

"Greymon shinka, Skull Greymon!" The dinosaur digimon became a giant skeleton of himself, a missile launcher on his back. 

"Devimon, you shall die!" Leomon yelled out, pouncing at his former master, who flew up and easily evaded the pounce. 

"My apprentices will handle you fools, while I eliminate the real threat." Devimon explained. The chosen children and their digimon, except for

Hikari and Tailmon sweatdropped, wondering if over 6 years in the dark whirlpool had made him lose his mind. 

While this battle was happening, Yamato was brooding over being left behind back in Factorial Town. "I shouldn't be here, waiting. If we are to have a chance against Devimon we need all of us. Taichi is a completely incompetent leader. If we had a decent leader, V-mon might still be here." He said to Gabumon, convinced he should lead the chosen children. 

"Well, instead of feeling sorry for yourself, go get Koushirou and Iori, and lead them to the battle with you. Then, take command of the chosen children." Gabumon said, logical as ever. 

"Right. Taichi, you will pay for your pathetic lack of skill, and never masquerade as the leader of us again. Thank you Gabumon, for showing me what must be done. I can't let any more of my friends die from Taichi's failures." 

"Gabumon Warp Shinka, Black Weregarurumon!" Gabumon grew, to a size of about six feet and became bipedal. His head became very wolf-like, and his claws became sharper, and he gained opposable thumbs on his arms. A black coat of fur covered his entire body, while brown spiked elbow and knee guards developed over that. 

"What happened to me?" The werewolf digimon asked. "How did I evolve to this form?" 

"I don't know, but you have sleek fur, and the power to defeat Agumon." Yamato responded. "Now, let's get Koushirou, Iori, and Daisuke to join us." 

Quite far from there, across File Island, a demon digimon materialized in the cemetery at Overdell. She walked up to the mansion at the end of it, a giant castle, it's very existence in another dimension, so it could not be reached by teleportation, only through the portal that was the door. Guarding the door were two Soulmon, ghost digimon like Bakemon only with black wizard hats. "Move aside, I must speak to the Grey Lord." Lady Devimon hissed at the undead digimon. 

"My master is casting a most important spell, though it's casting time is long. He must not be disturbed." The Soulmon improvised, not knowing why the Grey Lord had instructed him to block any visitors. 

"Liar!" Lady Devimon yelled. "I can tell by your voice." Lady Devimon put her spear up to the Soulmon's throat and ordered "Let me in, if you wish to continue your unlife!" She was shocked to see the doors open, and lost her grip on the Soulmon. Flying out the doors, with two Sorcerymon by his side, the Grey Lord himself flew. The Grey Lord was a Vamdemon, with the gold hair, fangs, humanoid shape, and cloak that distinguished his race. His cloak was a deep grey, unlike the black of an ordinary Vamdemon however. It should be of note that despite the name Vamdemon, standing of course for Vampire Demon, this Vamdemon is not an evil digimon, merely a powerful archmage, neutral to the eternal battle between good and evil. Though in his past it was different, and he was once among the ranks of the thirteen lords of darkness, before he turned from evil, and he was replaced by the Vamdemon who enslaved Tailmon, and was slain by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's giga death attack. 

"What brings a traitor like you to my mansion? Have you come to seek safety from Fallen Devimon's rampage?" The archmage asked, knowing that was not truly the case, but unwilling to allow Lady Devimon to know the depth of his divination magic. "That is an unusual aura glowing around you? What is the cause of it?" 

"I have come to ask you the location of Saiba Neo." Lady Devimon explained. "I know you do not give access to your records easily, so I will allow you to rule one of the digital world's continents, and rank only behind Neo, Myself, and the other Lord of Darkness." She offered, hiding the fact that the other lord of darkness referred not to Fallen Devimon, but to the Mugen Dramon she would revive. 

"I am not the fool you take me for. I know that if you gain this information, you will surely assassinate me." The Grey Lord responded. 

"Prepare to die!" Lady Devimon yelled. "Ogremon, Hyogamon, Fuugamon, Giga Dramon, attack!" 

"I do not think they are in any position to attack at the moment." The vampire digimon pointed out. As Lady Devimon looked over her shoulder, she saw them all in place, not even breathing. 

"W-What did you do?" The succubus digimon asked the archmage. 

"They are in stasis at the moment. You should not have crossed me, especially with my top apprentices around." The Vamdemon cackled. 

"Then you will die, and I will take the mansion by force, even without my servants. But first, tell me, why did Devimon not kill you." The Succubus crooned seductively into the vampire's ear. "Unless of course, you fall to my temptation." 

In the Centaur Clinic, located in File City, Felis awakened. "How am I still alive? Centarumon, you don't have a black gear. Why hasn't Devimon taken File Island by now? We are in hiding aren't we? A hiding place far below the surface, where even Devimon can't reach." Felis said, relating what he believed would happen, if Devimon lived. 

"Devimon has not taken our world, but he may yet. The chosen children are holding him off, but for now we must unite the digimon, and become a force so powerful, even Devimon shall tremble at our might." Yami Leomon stated. 

"The chosen children were summoned, but they lack the power to defeat Devimon. They were sent here, so that they can be used by us, to eliminate Devimon. Let's go, to Factorial Fortress." Felis stepped up, and then clutched his right leg in pain. "Ow. It hasn't healed." 

"You should stay here. It will take a few more days for that wound to heal. In the mean time, you should get some rest." The Centarumon doctor pointed out. 

"I would if I could, but time is a luxury we don't have. Yami Leomon, please get me a Mecha Norimon. We can eliminate the corrupt human world, and save our world at the same time. The journey begins, to Factorial Fortress." Felis ordered, ready to begin the mission. 

"Devimon, you coward. You can't run from me for long. Beast King Fist!" Leomon roared, as a lion head shot from his fist, and shot towards Devimon. Phantomon floated over behind him, and attacked. 

"Soul Chopper!" Phantomon swung his mighty scythe, and most digimon wouldn't be able to hear him sneaking up. But Leomon was a feline, with hearing to boot. He quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed. Sword hit scythe, and the sword turned into data, and flew away, destroyed.

"My next attack will kill you!" The ghost digimon screamed. While this was going on, Ice Devimon had a fight of his own. Aquillamon and Togemon were facing off against him, though the bird digimon could barely fly. Skull Greymon's was shooting at Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon, who were using Genocide attacks right back. Stingmon and Ken had run into the fortress, with Devidramon giving chase. 

"Now, as for the real fight. Pressure!" A tentacle sprang from one of Fallen Devimon's arms, and constricted around Hikari, squeezing the life out of the half-angel. 

"Hikari! I'll save you, Cat Kick!" Tailmon leaped at the demon lord, foot outstretched, vulnerable to be countered by Fallen Devimon's next attack. 

"Scissor Horns Omega!" Fallen Devimon ducked, and took a swipe at the cat digimon with his Ookuwamon horns. The attack hit, and the feline digimon was sent unconscious and slammed into the ground at over three hundred miles an hour. 

Hikari was very sad at this point. She had been captured by the worst evil left in the digital world. Tailmon, after trying to save her, was knocked out on the floor, soon to be killed. Fallen Devimon would do horrible things to her. Her holy ancestry gave her the power to resist, but if she used it, others like Dagomon would come. She would be raped and tortured, while her friends would all die trying to save her. She was lucky the Deepmon were defeated, but if someone stronger attacked, she didn't even want to think of what would happen. Out in the night sky, she saw a burst of fire headed towards the mountain. But why would Sora disobey orders and go into battle, with Birdramon not being any help? 

Yamato had gathered the chosen children who were inside factorial town (Except for Felis, of course) and called a meeting. "I think we should all go to Infinity Mountain, at top speed, and help out in the battle at hand. As we can see here, from Koushirou's computer, Aquillamon and Togemon are losing badly to Ice Devimon. Skull Greymon is holding his own in combat, and Ken has snuck into the fortress as planned, though Devidramon gives chase. Leomon is lucky he is still alive, Phantomon is beating him that badly. And Tailmon lies unconscious, while Hikari is in the clutches of Devimon. Thankfully, Sora and Takeru are arriving at the battle scene against orders, but I don't think they alone are strong enough. Taichi is incompetent, and foolish for believing this plan would work. I declare myself the new leader of the chosen children. " Yamato spoke, and Koushirou, Black Weregarurumon, and Daisuke nodded in agreement. 

"What you suggest would be treason!" Iori yelled. "I am loyal to Taichi, unlike you, whose corruption and turning against his friends has produced a dark digimon." He said, addressing Yamato, and moved to the gate of the building they were in. 

"Armadimon Shinka! Ankylomon." The armadillo digimon grew powerful metallic body armor, instead of merely a shell. He grew in size greatly, while his face became more reptilian. Also, spikes appeared on his armor, and his tail became longer and clubbed. 

"Ankylomon is blocking the doorway. As you can see, he is too large to sneak by, and none of your digimon have the power to lift him. You won't attack me, just to get to Taichi, I know you too well." Iori said, thinking he had successfully stopped them from interfering. 

"That is where you are wrong. Get him, Black Weregarurumon." Yamato said, not caring for his friend whatsoever. 

"Wolf Claw!" Black Weregarurumon leaped at Ankylomon, claw outstretched. The hit pierced his armor, and made him return unconscious to his child form. Iori, Koushirou, and Daisuke were all shocked Yamato would go this far. 

"Iori, if you ever want to see Armadimon alive again, then you will not interfere." Black Weregarurumon growled. And Black Weregarurumon, Daisuke, Yamato, and Koushirou mounted Kabuterimon, Armadimon as their hostage, and flew out, headed for Infinity Mountain. Iori shed a tear. How could Yamato do such a thing, to his digimon partner? But he was helpless to assist Taichi. 

"Armadimon!" He cried out helplessly, but the digimon was already gone. 

Back at the entrance to Grey Lord's Mansion, the meeting between the Grey Lord, and Lady Devimon was not going well for the Grey Lord. "I tire of your waiting. I have been waiting for at least ten minutes by now. What is your decision?" 

"Baka. The undead can not reproduce, so of course you can't seduce me. The location of Neo is information you will never have." 

"Ice Wall!" The Sorcerymon cast their spell on command from their master, and Lady Devimon was encased in ice, a look of outrage on her face. She began trying to drill out with her spear, as the Sorcerymon left, tired out by the enormous amount of magical energy the spell took. 

The battle for infinity raged on, as Garudamon and Angemon swooped down. 

"I thought I ordered you two to stay back in Factorial Town." Taichi said, wondering why they would disobey his orders, but the rest of the chosen were all amazed that both those digimon had returned. 

"Leomon, I think you need some help. Heaven's Knuckle!" A beam of light shot from Angemon's hand at Phantomon, but this one would not die like the one who served Vamdemon did. 

"Death Sentence!" Phantomon shot a beam of dark energy from his scythe, as the two collided in midair. But he overlooked Leomon, who leaped up and grabbed the scythe. A grapple ensued, but Ice Devimon, having finished off Aquillamon and Togemon, flew over and froze Leomon's hands, so Phantomon regained the scythe. 

"No, how could Angemon return? It doesn't matter though, he's dead now." Fallen Devimon said, a look of shock turning to one of confidence, as Garudamon attacked him. 

"Shadow Wing!" A phoenix burst from Garudamon's wing, and flew at Fallen Devimon, who countered with an attack of his own. 

"Hell's beam of destruction! A beam shot from Fallen Devimon's hand, destroying the phoenix, and hitting Garudamon's wing as well. Ice Devimon flew over and delivered the finishing blow. 

"Zero Freeze!" Ice formed on the side of the fiery digimon, and it forced it to return unconscious to its child phase. At that moment, with only Angemon and Skull Greymon remaining for the chosen children, Yamato, Koushirou, Black Weregarurumon and Daisuke arrived at the battle scene, mounted on Kabuterimon. 

"Taichi, relinquish your position as leader of the chosen children, or I will fight you for it." Yamato hissed, jumping down in Black Weregarurumon's hand from the insectoid digimon. 

"Oneesan, how could you?" Takeru asked, tears in his eyes, wondering how his own brother could do this, and in the middle of such an important battle. Yamato remained silent, not even caring. 

"Well, originally I would destroy them both, but I think I should watch the fight instead." Fallen Devimon said, as Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon knocked out Kabuterimon. "But first, I think Daisuke should die. Death Claw!" Fallen Devimon's clawed arm extended, and ripped through Daisuke, blood all over the child of Miracles, gasping for air. 

"Just as I had planned." Daisuke said confidently, and then died. A digi-core flew out of his body, and in to his digimentals of Courage and Friendship. Though he could not speak, both Hikari and Ken understood what he was doing, though Ken was away from the scene of the battle. The digimentals were stronger then ever, and Courage went to Hikari, Friendship to Ken. 

"No! I will not let this continue." Hikari said, in the grip of Devimon, the digimental effecting her already. "Stop this madness, Taichi and Yamato." She ordered. She could no longer hide from it. She was the daughter of Ophaniovael, an angel of the digital world. She must use that power, and stop Devimon. She began glowing with a bright light, as angelic wings sprouted from her back, and a helmet similar to that of Angemon covered her face. She flew over, and touched each unconscious digimon individually except Tailmon, healing them of their wounds.

Then, she fired a beam of light, and the battle between Taichi's and Yamato's digimon stopped. Then, she energized Tailmon with her heavenly power. 

"Tailmon Shinka, Angewomon!" Tailmon's body shape changed, to that of a young elven woman, while six angelic wings came out of her back. A mithril helmet covered her face, while golden feathers covered her breasts. Featherlike gloves grew on her hands, and while one leg remained skin, the other was covered with the same featherlike substance. As golden hair flew out behind her, so did pink ribbons. 

The dark halls of Fallen Devimon's lair, covered with bats, were what Ken and Stingmon were running through. Devidramon gave chase, and the dragon digimon was much faster. Stingmon tripped on a rock, and was hit by the red demon claw. 

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon slashed, cutting through Stingmon, and making him return to the Wormmon stage, barely conscious. 

"Don't worry Wormmon, I'll find something to heal those wounds." He said, comforting the digimon, and then a portal crossed his eyes, while a digimon inside screamed for help. "I'll help you, but what can I do?" he said, to the mysterious digimon. 

"Hold. Off. Devidramon." The digimon said, each word draining him of his energy. Ken couldn't even tell what digimon it was, as he was that wounded. But he would help out the digimon. As Devidramon's next claw came down on Wormmon, Ken leaped in the way, which would ordinarily have killed him. But at that point, his digimental of friendship activated. 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Wormmon, Armor Shinka, Togemogumon!" The worm digimon grew, and became shaped like a porcupine. His body became dark green, with half the face and the underbelly being pale yellow. Also, white quills were on his back, as tall as the digimon itself was. The symbol of the Digimental of friendship appeared on his leg. 

"Crimson Guard!" A crimson aura appeared around Togemogumon, and Devidramon's claw bounced harmlessly off. Scared, and not knowing Togemogumon's specialty was defense, the demon dragon ran off. 

"Your kindness has enabled the digimon king to return. Leave this place, as a decoy is here, not the true crest of kindness." The digimon spoke, and the portal disappeared, as the digimon appeared elsewhere on File Island. Ken did just that, leaving the fortress, and joining in the battle for infinity mountain. 

"Heaven's Arrow!" 

"Holy Beam!" Angewomon shot an arrow at one arm of Fallen Devimon, as Hikari shot a beam of light at another arm. Fallen Devimon was weakened, but Hikari was worse off. She didn't know how long she could continue to hold out, until Ken returned with the crest of kindness. The possibility was clear to her that they might have to abandon Ken in the fortress, as soon Hikari would fall unconscious, and she wanted to help the others escape before that. But that didn't matter, as she saw Ken approach, riding Togemogumon. With one final spell, she protected the chosen children with an aura of light, and flew them off the mountain. At that point, Skull Greymon returned to his child form. But before she could get them anywhere, a message appeared on every D-terminal. It said the following: 

I need help. Lady Devimon is attacking my mansion

~Grey Lord~

Quickly, Hikari set the chosen children down, and fell unconscious, in Angewomon's arms. As Togemogumon's data popped up on Koushirou's computer, everyone was shocked that it was an armor, not a perfect. "Devimon set up a decoy. There was no crest of kindness there. But a digimon was trapped. I couldn't tell what it was, but it seems that my kindness enabled it to return to the digital world. It called itself the digimon

king." Ken said. Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Koushirou, and their digimon all sweatdropped. 

"You don't think he means?" Takeru began, and was finished with the others all saying "Etemon." 

"We must seek out this digimon king. We may need his help to stop Devimon." Taichi said. 

"Another foolish mistake by Taichi I see. We must help the Grey Lord, as who knows what destruction Lady Devimon could wreak unless we stop her. She attacks the Grey Lord for a reason." Yamato responded angrily. 

"And that reason is vengeance. The Grey Lord is a nightmare soldier you know." Taichi countered, as sparks came from their faces at each other. They each then turned away from the other, and asked to the other chosen children, "Are you coming or not?" 

"I don't trust the Grey Lord, but I fear what Lady Devimon will do." Takeru said, and went with Yamato. 

"Etemon could be a very useful ally, or a dangerous enemy. Either way, I must assist you." Leomon said, and went with Taichi. 

"I fear what Etemon's return may bring." Mimi stated, and went with Taichi. 

"If Lady Devimon gains the information the grey lord possesses, she may be even stronger then Fallen Devimon." Sora said fearfully, and went with Yamato. 

"I think Etemon may be the key to finding my crest." Ken spoke, and went with Taichi. 

"Taichi is completely incompetent, and I would not trust him as a leader." Koushirou said, and went with Yamato. 

"Both missions are important, and Hikari would want each to succeed." Angewomon said, Hikari's unconscious body in her arms, and went with Taichi. 

Miyako produced a coin from her pocket, and flipped it. "Heads. That means I go with Yamato." 

Black Weregarurumon tossed Armadimon to Taichi and said, "Iori is back in Factorial Fortress. You may want his help." And with that, the chosen children split up, each on different missions. 

At the Grey Lord's mansion, the spell cast by Sorcerymon holding Lady Devimon's servants in place ran out, and the airdramon carrying Metal Tyrannomon joined up with her. They broke the ice holding Lady Devimon, and she said to the Vamdemon angrily "You will pay for your treachery." 

"It is most unfortunate that the elusive Omake beginning continues to elude us, so without one, let the Omake begin." Chibi-Takeru and Chibi-Sora state in unison.

Chibi-Angewomon flew into the ring, where the battle was taking place. "Never again shall your evil ruin an innocent mage duel, witch!" She yelled, making exaggerated motions with her hands. "By the shining light of Qinglongmon, Heaven's Arrow!"

"Shut up Blondie!" Lady Devimon replied, and grabbed Angewomon's hair. Angewomon popped a vain, and yanked Lady Devimon's chain quite literally. 

"Saint A" Angewomon began, but Chibi-Lady Devimon remembered that the other Lady Devimon who fought against this digimon had died, and teleported away. Angewomon flew back into the stands, as the mage duel continued.

"Now, for a fire spell." Black Mage said, and the other chibi-magi agreed. "Fire4!" A giant column of fire engulfed the arena.

"Mana of all creation become the fires of destruction!" A fireball was shot by Cecil, into the already huge fire.

"Wax Candle!" A small amount of fire was shot by Wizaamon, while the rest all sweatdropped.

"Don't tell me that was your best. Ast kiranann kair soth-arn suh Ka Cough cough." Raistlin taunted Wizaamon's fire spell(Or lack thereof) and began his fireball spell, but it was interrupted by another coughing fit. "I knew I should have had Majoram while watching the fight." He said, and was knocked unconscious by the heat, which Wizaamon barely survived. 

"Only two of you left. Which shall die first to my evil." Chibi-Black Mage said, and then realized due to his lack of keeping low-level spells in his spellbook, he was already out of spells.

It should be noted due to the horrible causes of stress, the following will happen in this Omake. Black Mage is turned into a dog-demon by Cecil, Wizaamon and Cecil clash using elemental magic, An anime reference is made and Wizaamon's forbidden school is revealed to be Abjuration. Which anime is referenced will be made the point of suspense, as it is of no importance whatsoever. 

"Mana of all creation, turn this evil to a harmless pet!" Cecil yells, as the spell misfires, and a dog-demon takes the place of Black Mage. 

"Surrender to me, before I use you as a scratching post." Chibi-Black Mage yells, and then recoils in pain as Cecil yells the following:

"Sit!"

"Mana of all creation become the fires of destruction!"  
"Thunder ball!" Thunder and fire clash, creating a huge explosion of elemental power.(As for how fire and thunder cause an explosion, a wizard did it.)  
"Mana of all creation become a shield to protect me!" Chibi-Cecil says, a white barrier deflecting the blast from the chibi-bishounen (Is that an oxymoron?)

"I knew I shouldn't have taken abjuration as a forbidden school." The super deformed Wizaamon remarks, and the screen fades to black

"Unfortunately, this scene's blood and gore would up this fanfic to an R rating. To find out what happens next, read the next chapter's Omake." Chibi-Takeru states, and the fanfic ends.

Next time, while Taichi's group searches for the digimon king, a fierce battle takes place at Grey Lord's mansion. Lady Devimon demonstrates she has grown much more powerful, but in the midst of the fight, a mysterious new group appears, calling themselves the protectors of the digital world. Don't miss the next episode, Mystery! The treason of Lady Devimon!


	6. Mystery! The treason of Lady Devimon!

Author's Notes: I must confess, the preview is not entirely accurate. I didn't realize quite how late it was, and Taichi's team will rest up in Factorial Town instead of beginning their search. Also, I use Lodoss elven magic for the elf characters.

While Garudamon sped towards Grey Lord's Mansion, and Taichi's team traveled underground towards Factorial fortress, a new faction was being formed. "I have gathered you all here, because you know what evil will come if Devimon returns, and are not foolish enough to believe the chosen children have a chance." Felis explained to the other digimon in the vault in which they met. Yami Leomon was there as was the Grappleomon Leo. Deramon, former slave of Pinnochimon had attended, with a clearly insane Giromon in the area as well. Last of the digimon gathered was Black Lilymon, former slave tortured by Vamdemon. 

"The chosen children were nice kids, but I can't let our world suffer, and if it means sacrificing them so be it." Deramon said, clearly in agreement.

"I have seen failure on Folder, and do not wish another to occur on File Island." Leo said, thinking of the dead at Holy Angel Castle.

"Deadly Bomb!" Giromon said, blowing himself up, then reforming. He seemed to be in agreement, but no one could tell for sure.

"I won't suffer any more." Black Lilymon said, wanting to protect her own world. "Earth be damned for all I care, but the digimon must be saved."

"Well, I have an idea that just might work." Felis said, and explained his plan to the others. "Let's go, to Grey Lord's mansion!" He began, but clutched his injured leg in dismay, and had to get a Mecha Norimon before leaving. 

At Grey Lord's mansion, the battle had already begun. "Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon yelled, as a purple wave of bats flew out of Lady Devimon's chest and straight at the Grey Lord.

"Dusk Raid!" The archmage digimon sent a cloud of bats at Lady Devimon's bats. As the purple and grey bats attacked one another, Metal Tyrannomon moved behind the spellcaster. His movements were heard, and the Grey Lord flew up, to put himself at Giga Dramon's mercy. 

"Genocide attack!" Twin missiles were shot by the mechanical dragon, and straight at the vampire. A powerful explosion occurred as the attack hit, and the Grey Lord knew he couldn't take much longer. 

"I surrender." The Vamdemon lied, and flew into the mansion, while speaking words of magic. Lady Devimon believed them to be spells needed to navigate the place, but in reality he was setting up a trap in the very book the Succubus sought.

"This world shall be mine, Grey Lord." Lady Devimon cackled, preparing to open the book. Vamdemon grabbed the trapped book and opened it to the page with Neo's information on it. As Lady Devimon began reading, an explosion engulfed her. Instantly, they were back outside, with Lady Devimon being very injured by the trap. 

"I can't believe someone as experience as you were in magic would actually fall for that." The Grey Lord said, while looking at the approaching phoenix. 

On that approaching phoenix rode some very tired chosen children. The battle of Infinity complete, the chosen children were exhausted, and the fact that it was about midnight didn't help either. They were doing all they could to stay awake, but the truth was that Koushirou, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Garudamon were half-asleep, with the others not far behind. 

"Koushirou, Miyako, go to File City. You won't be much help in the battle anyway. If the two of you and your digimon don't rest up, you will be killed in this battle." Yamato ordered, knowing that the deaths he described were certain, unless they returned. 

"Why File City? Factorial Fortress is much better protected, and the others will be there." Koushirou asked, completely confused by the orders of his leader. 

"Because it's closer, and I don't want your digimon falling asleep in mid-flight." Yamato said, giving a reason, which while true, hid his real motivation. He didn't trust Iori whatsoever, and was worried an evil lurked within Taichi's team. But Koushirou would never believe that. 

"Don't have me leave. I want to stay and fight." Miyako said, without a clue how she would actually do that, as she had Hawkmon go back with the departing Kabuterimon.

Taichi's group had already returned to Factorial Fortress, where they encountered Iori at the gates. "Where are Miyako, Koushirou, and Daisuke? I assume Takeru and Sora have not returned yet." Iori said diplomatically, sounding years older then he truly was, The youngest chosen child also wondered if they had fallen in battle, or joined Yamato's side. But the moment of focus was lost, as he saw his digimon again.   
"Iori." Armadimon shouted happily, tears going down his face as he never expected to see his human partner again, believing he would be killed or held as a hostage by Yamato. 

"Armadimon. I thought I'd never again see you." Iori said, embracing his digimon partner, who jumped up into his arms. 

"Daisuke died in battle, at the claw of Devimon." Taichi said, a tear running down his face as he thought of the demon digimon. "The others went with the traitor Yamato, to fight the Grey Lord."  
Yamato's group had just arrived at Grey Lord's Mansion. They were ready to help out the Grey Lord. 

"Garudamon, Black Weregarurumon, I can handle Lady Devimon, with the Grey Lord's help. You two go after the others." Angemon advised the two digimon. "Heaven's Knuckle." A beam of white light was shot at the female demon, who flew quickly out of the way, and as Garudamon flew towards Giga Dramon, Miyako leaped off on the pass. A desperate leap, which would result in her death if she missed her target. 

Miyako flew through the air, too caught up in the moment to realize what would happen if she fell. Garudamon had passed, and lacked the speed to get back in time. Black Weregarurumon was grappling Metal Tyrannomon, and might not have cared enough even if he could get there in time, which he probably couldn't. She would have made it too, but Lady Devimon maneuvered upward, to get a better angle on her strike at the Grey Lord. "Power of air, levitate the falling one!" The Grey Lord recited the incantation that could have Miyako rise, to enable her to catch on to Lady Devimon, but the spell would only work if she would accept it. Miyako had her suspicions, and Takeru screaming not to do it was affecting her, but the Grey Lord was proving himself an ally, and Miyako wouldn't just roll over and die. A powerful gust of air lifted her up, and she grabbed Lady Devimon's long chain. 

"Get off you human." Lady Devimon said, while trying to shake the annoying chosen child off, using the word human as an insult. She saw Angemon and the Grey Lord attack, and was determined to survive. "Giga Dramon, grab me." She ordered, as the dramon digimon tried to get her out of the way. 

"Shadow Wing!" A blazing phoenix flew out of Garudamon's wing, and right at Giga Dramon. The mechanical dragon digimon put his wings up defensively, and snatched Lady Devimon, along with the screaming Miyako. But flying through the streams of blood, and getting hit by a phoenix took its toll, as he was flying crippled.

"Giga Destroyer 2" Two missiles shot out of Metal Tyrannomon's chest, and right at Black Weregarurumon. Due to their close range, the attack hit easily, and an explosion engulfed both of them. When the smoke cleared, Metal Tyrannomon's armor protected him, and he had not even moved, but Black Weregarurumon was launched some distance, and injured badly. 

"Crimson claw!" Garudamon flew at Gigadramon, her burning claw outstretched. Garudamon was tired though, having already died and been reborn today, as well as battling for infinity. The tired phoenix missed, as her fatigue was taking its toll. She flew down to the ground below, and set Sora, Yamato, and Takeru down, not wanting them to fall off due to her fatigue. 

"Nuclear Laser!" A powerful beam was shot by Master Tyrannomon, and right at Miyako. She would not survive the blast if it hit, and to ensure that it did, Lady Devimon and Giga Dramon were not moving. She had one chance though. Miyako let go of Lady Devimon's leg, and plunged to the ground below. Using her arms and legs to alter her descent, she landed on the fur of Black Weregarurumon. 

Lady Devimon swooped down and dove for Takeru. Knowing that with him hostage, Angemon would not dare attack. In fact, she believed the chosen children would force the Grey Lord to divulge Neo's location, not knowing its significance, and with one of their own at stake. The Grey Lord, seeing this, but with no attacks quick to counter, conjured a bow and a magical arrow, the arrow returning to it's sender after being shot, and threw them to Takeru. 

"I will not fall to your vile tricks, demon." Takeru stated, believing the bow or the arrow had some foul enchantment, which would do horrible things to him. He didn't see Lady Devimon flying towards him, but he realized Lady Devimon would take it, and it would not effect her, if he didn't do something. Quickly, he took off his hat, and caught both using the hat as a basket, knowing that the dark magic imbued in the bow would only effect him if it touched his skin. 

Lady Devimon picked up speed, Takeru easily in reach. She was not seen by Takeru, so it would be easy for her plan to succeed. And succeed it very well would have, without the intervention of another. "Takeru!" Sora screamed, diving to knock Takeru away from the demon's grasp, and as she flew up again, she would be seen. 

"Sora." Takeru said, looking at how she risked herself, to save him. Takeru cared greatly for Sora, and would not let his love fall to Lady Devimon. But could he use the bow? Even if it wasn't tainted, he was no archer. Why did the Grey Lord give him this weapon? , he wondered. 

While most could, Leomon and Angewomon could not sleep. Angewomon looked at Hikari's sleep, brought on from sheer exhaustion, and envied her. She was too afraid for the others, back at Grey Lord's mansion, and fearing for the digital world. "Hikari, I will protect you." She said, looking lovingly down at her chosen child. Leomon couldn't sleep either, for evil never sleeps, so he was too worried about what evils were happening, that he would need to take up his newly regrown sword to fight. (For the swords of all Leomon regenerate in about an hour, if they are destroyed.) As he watched over the chosen children, his ears perked up. He heard movement, someone leaving Factorial Fortress. He thought nothing of it though, thinking it merely a nocturnal digimon, not realizing the soft movement was that of Felis. 

"Grey Lord, I can't use a bow. Why did you give me one, I am not an archer?" Takeru asked the archmage, wondering if he was insane. 

"I thought all elves, even half-breeds, were naturally skilled at it." The Grey Lord said very mysteriously. 

"But I'm not a half-elf." Takeru said, completely confused. Sure, archmagi were usually wise, and very sane, but some had lost their minds, he was sure of it. Either way, he had little time to think, as Lady Devimon was still there, and ordering Metal Tyrannomon to attack them, while she eliminated Angemon. 

"Puwazon!" Lady Devimon's arm turned into a vile spear, as she flew at Angemon, spear outstretched. 

"Holy Rod!" Angemon's angelic rod blocked the spear-arm, but was nearly broken in half by the sheer force of the blow. 

"Bloody Stream!" A whip of blood came forth from the Grey Lord's hand, and Lady Devimon was hit by it, and blood (Not the blood in the whip, but black blood of demons) came out of her shoulder. A rare look of pain crossed her face. 

On the ground, Metal Tyrannomon was charging at Takeru. Black Were Garurumon charged from behind, but it was doubtful even he could pierce the thick armor covering the dinosaur digimon. Takeru looked down at the bow. If Metal Tyrannomon reached him, he could die or worse and Sora would suffer as well. He couldn't just give up, and he, not his digimon, might be the only one who could stop it. He looked down at his bow, wondering if it could do anything. "Angemon, if I begin turning into a wraith of the Grey Lord, or something else evil, kill me as soon as you can, don't give it a second thought." Takeru yelled out, the unknowing half-elf warning his digimon partner. Then, he had nothing left to do. He loaded the arrow into the bow, pulled it back, and let it fly. 

A black arrow flew through the sky. Takeru did not turn into a wraith. He was not affected by mind-influencing magic in any way. A black gear did not attempt to imbed itself in his body. His soul was not stolen and given to the Grey Lord, as a material component for his next spell. In fact, nothing of the sort happened. Takeru looked back, wondering how he shot with such instinctive skill and wondered if what the grey lord said to him was true. As he rubbed his ear, he felt a point on it, like an elf would have. Speeding towards Metal Tyrannomon, the arrow pierced through his armor, making a small hole. 

"Kill the half-elf." Lady Devimon yelled out, and hearing this, Angemon moved into a defensive position, prepared to deflect any attack that came towards Takeru. 

"Nuclear Laser!" A blue laser powered by nuclear energy shot straight towards Takeru. 

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shot a beam of holy energy at the laser, which failed to do anything to it. Takeru began wondering if this was truly the end, when a spell came into his mind. A part of the elven magic, which any elf can do. 

"Sylph, spirit of wind, I summon thee, to blow away this attack." Takeru recited, and a wind spirit blew the laser out of the way, making it disintegrate an innocent Bakemon by accident. 

"I didn't want to resort to this, but, Hell's Gate!" Lady Devimon screamed, as a purple gate opened, and powerful wind began sucking the others, attempting to send them to hell. The Bakemon still outside returned to the mansion, and the wind spirit protected the humans, but Black Weregarurumon was in trouble. As the wind sucked him upward, he screamed out to be saved, and a miracle did not happen, but the battle was far from over. 

"God Typhoon!" A powerful windstorm circled around Black Weregarurumon, and while the wolf digimon was unharmed, the energy the gate to hell put out had no effect. The same could not be said for the Grey Lord, who was very close to entering hell's gate. 

"Bloody Stream!" A river of blood came out of his hand, and Lady Devimon was grabbed. Fearing her death, she closed the gate, but the damage had been done, and Garudamon was already fast asleep, and Takeru's summon had returned to where it was summoned from. 

"Guilty Claw!" The injured Giga Dramon yelled out, no longer with an opponent to keep it busy. The dark claw cut through the holy typhoon, to be countered with Black Weregarurumon's own claw attack. 

"Kaiser Nail!" The claw that had slain so many was in use, and Black Weregarurumon's slash connected with that of Giga Dramon. The downward force of the claw was mighty, but Giga Dramon's claw was armored, and the attacks harmlessly bounced off one another. But Black Weregarurumon had another to worry about. 

"Giga Destroyer II" An improved version of Metal Greymon's attack was shot from the chest of Metal Tyrannomon, knocking out Black Were Garurumon in the explosion. The chosen children were now in a great deal of trouble, as while Lady Devimon's forces may have suffered injuries, only Angemon, Takeru, and the Grey Lord remained capable fighters on the side of good. 

"Bloody Stream!" The Grey Lord, seizing the opportunity and not one to give up easily, used his whip of blood to hit Metal Tyrannomon's vulnerable skin, in the area that the black arrow pierced his armor. Metal Tyrannomon roared in pain, and Lady Devimon began wondering if maybe, defeat was possible in this battle. But that would not matter long, as something would soon change the entire tide of the fight. 

From the shadows they came. Black Lilymon, Deramon, Felis, Yami Leomon, and Leo. What they saw surprised them. Why was Lady Devimon running an attack at this moment, and seemingly unaffected by the battle of infinity. Then it hit them, Lady Devimon was a traitor. This, they could use to their advantage. 

"I am Felis, leader of the protectors of the digital world. We have come to take Takeru, for his sacrifice will save the digital world." He stated calmly. 

Takeru seemed utterly surprised by this remark. He was certain that someone would have told him, if there was such a way. He would be glad to do it though, willing to end his life to save the digital world if need be. "How?" He asked. 

"You shall be taken to the lair of Fallen Devimon, and thrown through a portal to earth. Seeing this, Fallen Devimon shall go after you, and I shall seal the portal from which you came." Felis explained, not caring at all about the billions of humans who would die from it, in fact somewhat glad, for there was no end to the evil of humans. 

"I will not sacrifice one world, to save another." Takeru said angrily. "Deramon, how could you align with such an evil? You seemed so kind."

"Sorry kid, but my world comes first." Deramon answered. 

"Black Lilymon, you shall be a slave once more." Lady Devimon said, a vein popped on her face that this slave had escaped, and was not under her control. "Darkness Wave!" Thousands of purple bats flew out of Lady Devimon, and right towards the escaped slave. The bats hit their mark perfectly, badly hurting the fiery digimon, but refusing to kill her, for she would suffer for her escape. Black Lilymon didn't dare resist, as she feared the rest of the thirteen lords of darkness as much as she feared Vamdemon. 

Felis leapt toward Takeru, sword outstretched. Deramon ran over, to join in attacking Takeru. Quickly, Takeru stepped to the right, but Felis's cheetah agility made that no use. He had no choice but to cast another spell, and hope for the best. 

"Power of the Gnomes, entangle this enemy!" Takeru said, using his second spell. A look of shock came over Felis. How did Takeru learn that spell? From what he knew of Takeru, he was completely human, and that magic was only usable by elves. But in the spellcasting, he caught a glimpse of Takeru's ear. It was pointed, like that of an elf. It didn't matter now though. What did was that Takeru must be captured, for only then could he bring the humans to their knees, and save this world as well. 

"Dark Beast Sword!" As Felis was entangled, Yami Leomon seized the weakness in any spellcaster, and swung at Takeru, going for the head, but as Takeru flinched, he ended up amputating Takeru's right arm, in a clean slice, as Takeru screamed very loudly.

The Grey Lord was wondering who to side with. On one hand, he cared little for Earth, and would not let his own world die to save it. But he wasn't convinced that Fallen Devimon could be kept out of the digital world, and Takeru might be the key to stopping it. He wasn't sure whose side he was on, so he waited, taking note of each side's weaknesses in case he wanted to side with the others.

"Black Lilymon, what in the dark ocean are you doing. Fight back. You're not a slave anymore" Felis yelled at the submissive digimon, and then followed up with a string of curse words, ignoring the incredible pain of the vines entangling around him from Takeru's spell. But he stopped, to scream in pain, as he could ignore his leg injury no longer, and reached down to clutch it, but the spell made it impossible. 

"Felis, I'll get you out of there. Dark Beast Sword!" Yami Leomon yelled, swinging his might blade, and the dark green vines were cut so cleanly, that all of them fell harmlessly to the ground. As Felis charged at Takeru, Angemon flew down, to heal Takeru, so that he could defend himself with magic. 

"Deadly Bomb!" The clearly insane Giromon launched a bomb into the air, which fell on Black Lilymon, and negated Lady Devimon's attack while badly damaging the female plant digimon.

"Holy Regeneration!" Takeru's arm grew back quickly, due to the magical abilities of Angemon. Unfortunately, the already tired digimon had used up much of his energy, as there was a reason lesser angels like he rarely regrew limbs, and he fell asleep, wings curled up above him. Now, only Takeru, Sora, and Miyako remained, and two of those had virtually no fighting ability. 

Miyako was not one to stay back in a fight, despite her lack of ability. She began trying incantations, for she knew there was one to have a human use a digimental, but she didn't know what incantation it was. "Power of the digital world, enable me to use this armor!" No, that wasn't it. "By the magic of the digital world, let me use this armor!" She tried, but that wasn't the incantation either. Losing her patience, she tried "By Qinglongmon, Armor Shinka, damn you!" She yelled, and the armor of purity merged with her, Miyako as surprised by that turn of events as anyone else. 

Of course, as Miyako had armor evolved, her look changed quite a bit. White robes, folded over and over provided for comfortable armor, and the arms were elongated with the springs of Shurimon. Also, a two bladed sword was in her hands, and a green helmet covered her eyes, with blue shuriken that could be shot from it. 

Looking over at Takeru, she saw Yami Leomon and Felis running at him, while the half-elf was barely holding off Deramon as it was. She needed an opponent of her own to fight, and decided Felis would be the best target. Leaping quite high into the air, she landed next to Felis, and swung her sword. As the sword was spun around, it barely managed to block the much superior fighter's swords, giving the feline the chance to see the weakness, which he did. The center of the handle could be struck at, and the downward momentum would tear the sword from Miyako's grip. In a brilliant arc, Felis swung one sword down at the handle, while parrying Miyako's blows with the other. The force of the blow caused the sword to fly from Miyako's hands, and as the cat warrior leaped up to deliver the killing strike, the pain in his leg came again, and it was seen by Sora. 

Sora watched, as Takeru, who she cared so much about, was so near death at Yami Leomon's hands. She was certain that Garudamon, Angemon, and the others would die if they were defeated, and the odds did not look good. As she spotted the weakness in Felis's leg, she realized she might be able to save them, but only by thinking quickly. The child of love scanned the battlefield, looking for a weapon, until she found one in Angemon's holy rod. Picking up the rod, she could barely lift it, but she wouldn't let Takeru die. She charged, and as she did, Garudamon's strength merged with her own, and she could lift it, even throw it. She flung the rod at the leg of the half-cheetah, and watched it sail through the air. Direct hit! Felis clutched his leg in pain, and Yami Leomon, sword to Takeru's neck, backed away to help his chosen child. 

The others, seeing their leader like this, called for a retreat. As the protectors of the digital world fled, Felis had one last chance, which could cause a civil war of demons, and buy the chosen children more time, if the war took place in the realm of evil. "Neo's on Monitor Isle!" He yelled, and Lady Devimon heard it, and flew to Monitor, to raise Mugen Dramon. As they left, Giromon had one last thing to say. 

"Deadly bomb!" A bomb thrown by Giromon came very close to hitting the Grey Lord, but ultimately failed, as the Vampire moved out of the way. 

"What was so important about Neo that would make Lady Devimon risk letting Devimon find out about her treachery." Takeru asked the mage. 

"It's Fallen Devimon now, he evolved. I will tell you tomorrow, but you need your sleep for now." The Grey Lord responded. 

"But Lady Devimon." Takeru began, before being cut off. The other chosen children were already asleep, if not very close to it, and while he did not trust the Grey Lord, if the Grey Lord planned on killing him, he wouldn't be able to stop it anyway. 

"Lady Devimon has fought hard today, and she needs to sleep too. Besides, what good would it be to arrive at Monitor tonight, only to find Neo fast asleep." The Grey Lord responded, and the chosen children went into his mansion to sleep, not realizing it could be the last time they would ever sleep. 

"Did someone curse this omake with their dying breath or something?" Chibi-Takeru said, wondering if the author would ever come up with anything. 

"I don't know, but let the omake begin!" Chibi-Sora responded. 

"We now pick up after Cecil has been knocked out, and Black Mage returned to normal." Chibi-Takeru explained to the audience. 

Damn, out of MP Each of the mages thought. Chibi-Black Mage fumbled for his stabbing knife, as chibi Wizaamon used the legendary battle tactics of Maar, and found a shadowy figure in the corner. 

"You shall win, if you give me your soul." Chibi-Fistandantilus said, hoping he would accept the offer like Raistlin did. 

"Do I look like Raistlin to you. Get back to Krynn!" Chibi-Wizaamon responded, but the portal he came through would also bring another. Chibi-Black Mage bared down at Chibi-Wizaamon, stabbing knife in hand. 

"Kender Mage!" Chibi-Wizaamon yelled, and everyone except him recoiled in horror, giving him the chance to deliver a kick, but the lack of physical strength that plagues almost all mages plagued him as well, and the kick did nothing. The knife bared down on him, when someone came out of the portal. 

"Neither good nor evil shall gain power, instead neutrality will rule!" Chibi-Karla yelled, much more excited then her normal counterpart had gotten in centuries, and cast a spell draining away the consciousness from both. 

"Behold, in a great surprise, Karla has taken Cecil's place, and won the tournament." Chibi-Miyako yelled to the audience, and they celebrated. 

"However heroes, I have grave news. Sauron has returned, and since the elves all faded, and he smartly laid waste to the hobbits first. He made a new ring, and now we need a new fellowship. His evil can not triumph over neutrality, he must be stopped." Chibi-Karla explained. "We shall create a fellowship, to throw this new ring into mount doom. Tasslehoff Burrfoot shall bear the ring." The other mages all facefaulted."  
"I will go, to represent the elven peoples." Chibi-Deedlit stated. 

"I will act as mage. Now if only I could remember that spell." Chibi-Fizban said, dragon mount beside him. 

"Considering this is a digimon fic, I will go, with Patamon by my side." Chibi-Takeru stated. Chibi-Sora, Piyomon, Leomon, Chibi-Mimi, Chibi-Hikari, Chibi-Tailmon, and Chibi-Palmon also decided to go. 

"Then as the rightful king of men, and heir to the throne of both Alania and Flaim, I will finish this fellowship." Chibi-Parn stated. "Now onward, to Mordor!" 

"We'll be seeing you." All members of the anime fellowship stated in unison, and waved goodbye.

Next time on Fallen Devimon's saga, Lady Devimon aligns with Neo, to revive Mugen Dramon. Yamato's team attempts to stop it, but of Taichi's group, only Hikari and Angewomon believe it, and as they leave, a search ensues for the digimon king(This time for real.), but Fallen Devimon is also looking, thanks to an informant on the side of the chosen children. Read Mugen Dramon's attempted revival, in the next episode of Digimon Adventure: Fallen Devimon's saga. Don't miss Dark Ritual! The 4th member of the Thirteen!


	7. Dark Ritual! The 4th member of the Thirt...

In the castle of the Grey Lord, the chosen children awoke from their sleep, while Lady Devimon took flight to Monitor. "Grey Lord. Why haven't you killed me yet?" Takeru questioned the vampire angrily. 

"Nevermind that, half-elf. Sora, you have the spirit of the phoenix. Learn to tap into its power and great things can be done by you." The Grey Lord said mysteriously. 

"Where is Lady Devimon? Who is this Neo, and why does Lady Devimon seek him? I don't have time for your games." Takeru growled at the former lord of darkness. 

"Lady Devimon is on Monitor Isle. She will revive Mugen Dramon, if she is not stopped." The Grey Lord warned the chosen children. "Takeru, take this bow and these arrows with you." He said, giving Takeru the bow he used last battle, and Takeru took it, still unsure of the grey lord's intentions.

With that, Sora and Garudamon flew off towards Monitor, as did Takeru, and Angemon, not trusting at first, and afraid he was being used as a pawn, but Lady Devimon was still a threat. Yamato, Miyako, and Black Weregarurumon rode on Garudamon, and with a message sent by Yamato, Koushirou also decided to come, and with him Kabuterimon and Aquillamon. Back in factorial town though, other things were brewing. 

"They will search for Etemon. Shall we stop them?" Deramon asked, wondering what Felis's priority was at the time. 

"That is of no consequence. We must not let the chosen children interfere in Mugen Dramon's revival." Felis responded, and motioned to leave, for Monitor Isle. As he began attempting to walk, he found his right leg completely paralyzed, as Yami Leomon hoisted him over the shoulder. 

"Put me down." Felis yelled at his digimon, struggling to get out. Yami Leomon put him in a Mecha Norimon to pilot, and as Felis looked at the exterior, he saw twin swords not unlike his own in the arms. This was to be used in combat. Felis climbed into the cockpit, and piloted the mechanical digimon out, the others following.

"Hikari?" Angewomon questioned elsewhere in factorial town, wondering if she would at last awake from the sleep caused by the use of her powers, as morning came, and the others awakened. At last, when the others wished to leave without her, she woke up and rubbed her eyes, Angewomon hovering above her.   
"What's going on?" She asked, wondering just that, and noticing how beautiful Angewomon seemed, and how she was smiling so much. Was it pride in Hikari's transformation that was causing it, or something else entirely. 

"We believe Etemon's in the Mangrove region." Angewomon began, looking lovingly at her chosen child. "I'll stay behind if you're not up to the journey."

"No, take me. You may need my help." Hikari said, barely getting each word out, but knowing she may be needed in the battle ahead. Angewomon nodded, and they went with the others, to search for Etemon. 

Back in the lair of Fallen Devimon, Devidramon had some information for his master. "Devimon-sama, Lady Devimon went to Mangrove, to search for the digimon king." He reported, relaying the false information Ogremon had given him. 

"The traitor will die. Let's go." Fallen Devimon said, and grabbing Ogremon at the front gate, and having the ogre digimon mount an Airdramon, while the demon lord flew on Devidramon, not that he needed a mount or anything. 

The flight to Monitor was in progress, as the chosen children rode on their digimon, or in Yamato's case, on Garudamon because she could carry the most. As this flight happened, Sora was thinking about the day's events. She glanced over at her half-elven love, and saw the internal transformation that few knew of, that happened when he thought of truly evil digimon. "Is this really how he is meant to be?" She wondered. "Will this hate tear him up inside, or is this how warriors of light should truly be. But none of the holy digimon are like this." She thought, worried for Takeru, and hoping the dark cloud over him could be lifted. She thought back to the battle at Grey Lord's mansion, how none of that rage came through as he expertly cast spells. But was that going to continue, or were the protectors of the digital world just not as evil as Fallen Devimon and his ilk? 

"Takeru, don't let this hate ruin you." Sora said softly, but Takeru was too focused on the battle ahead.

"So, does anyone know where in Mangrove Etemon is?" Taichi asked, the digimon having set down, and no one having a clue. 

"My feet hurt already, from the thought of how much walking we'll be doing." Mimi complained. But hearing Mimi's complaining, some digimon came out of the bushes. 

"Mimi-hime, what is it that you wish for?" the Otamamon and Gekomon asked in unison. These digimon still regarded Mimi as their princess, for how she saved them from their shogun, who had gone insane many years back. 

"Some way to avoid walking all this distance." She responded. "A battle may come, and I don't want Leomon or Togemon wasting one of their hands carrying me." With that, Otamamon and Gekomon returned to the bushes, to grab just what Mimi had asked for. 

"Anyone have any ideas on how to find Etemon?" Taichi asked, it being his position as the leader. Slowly, each pair of eyes turned to the lion digimon, as none of the other digimon could smell nearly as well as he could. 

"I don't know what Etemon smells like. I haven't met him in six years, and I never got a good whiff of him anyway." Leomon responded, wondering if they had any method of finding him. Just then, up from the river popped Gomamon.

"Gomamon, what brings you here?" Palmon asked kindly.

"Well, I was taking a swim in the digital world, when all of a sudden, Devimon sealed the portal and I've been stuck here ever since." Gomamon explained, with no sadness in his voice, almost laughing at the fact that of all the times Devimon sealed the portal, it was one when he was in the digital world. 

"Have you seen Etemon?" Taichi asked?  
"No and neither have any of the fish. I thought Etemon was dead." Gomamon responded, wondering if Taichi had gone crazy. He had personally fought in the last battle with Etemon, and saw him disintegrate. 

"I did too." Taichi responded. "But he's back now, and we may need to align with him."

"I know the perfect way to find Etemon." Mimi said, and the others were wondering what she meant. 

The isle of Monitor. It is a small island, in the middle of Dragon Eye Lake. This island is divided into Beetle Land, home of insect digimon where the chosen children first arrived, and the dark forest known simply as the Jungle of Darkness, where nothing can be seen. It was in this jungle Neo and Skull Satamon hid, and this jungle where he now heard Lady Devimon, who was descending into this forest. 

"So, they've found us at last." Neo said, no fear in his voice, only sheer confidence in his ability. "Oh wait, it's only the spineless traitor."

"Nail B-" Skull Satamon began, ready to strike down the succubus, when he was interrupted. 

"I mean you no harm. Now, if you want Fallen Devimon's spellbook, you will listen." Lady Devimon hissed. Neo and Skull Satamon listened, due to their greed for power. "If you jogress these three digimon for me, then you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. I have conveniently dispatched of Fallen Devimon, and for you to have his spellbook, you need only revive Mugen Dramon. I have gathered all the necessary components, and all it requires now is someone to perform the ritual."

"How can I trust you will fulfill your side of the bargain." Neo asked, knowing the reputation of the digimon he spoke to.

"Because you will get the spellbook first." Lady Devimon responded, knowing that Neo wouldn't dare betray her, and even if he did, Neo and Skull Satamon would easily lose, though Lady Devimon didn't want them to know about her power-up. With that, Lady Devimon flew off to Infinity, as did Neo and Skull Satamon, on the back of a Kuwagumon. 

"What in the dark ocean are they up to?" Takeru spat. Garudamon had at last sighted Lady Devimon, and was ready to take out the demon. Unfortunately, Lady Devimon proved to be a faster flyer then she had thought. Garudamon chased after Lady Devimon, as she headed for Infinity Mountain, a fiery aura surrounding her. Kabuterimon and Aquillamon returned to their child forms, as they lacked the speed to keep up, and flew onto Garudamon, depositing their riders first. Angemon flew onto Garudamon's wing, first depositing Takeru in Garudamon's claws, hoping for a good shot at the seductress. Down on the ground, hidden in the shadows, Felis and the others were giving chase quite well. 

Back in the Mangrove Forest, Mimi revealed her idea. Winking at the others, she yelled out "If only there was someone in this forest skilled in music. This background is getting really boring." The other chosen did an anime face-fault, as all knew that idea would work, but the last thing any of them wanted was to hear Etemon's music (Or noise, as the case may be). Of course, hearing the chosen children, another came, before Etemon could arrive. And his name was Ogremon.

"Supreme King Fist!" A purple ogre head shot from the fist of Ogremon, directly at Leomon. 

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked, wondering what had happened. It was certainly the same ogremon they had met on File Island, and aligned with against the dark masters. But that Ogremon had turned to good, hadn't he? He tried to hide it, but she believed he was a good digimon at heart. He had no black gear or anything, and while not the smartest digimon (Far from it, actually), he was smart enough to know that was not the time to carry on his rivalry with Leomon. What Mimi didn't know, was that Pinnochimon had instigated the fight with Ogremon (Against the wishes of the thirteen lords of darkness), and Ogremon, believing the rest would do that to him, loyally fought against him, and then he acted good, fearing death if he chose the path of evil once more. Now that Devimon was back, he was back to his true nature. 

"Ogremon, cease this foolishness." Leomon roared at him. 

"Bone Club!" Ogremon swung his mighty bone, not at Leomon but at Mimi, for the death of Daisuke had hit the chosen children hard and Fallen Devimon had told him another death would ruin their morale. Of course, the fact that it would piss off Leomon so much didn't exactly hurt either. 

"Lion King Sword!" In a quick leap, Leomon unsheathed Shishioumaru, and blocked the attack with his blade. Mimi looked at Leomon, how just like that day long ago, Leomon was putting himself in danger to save her. But this time, she wouldn't hold her own digimon back, and let Leomon die. 

"Palmon, we have no choice. Make sure Ogremon dies!"  
"Poison Ivy!" Although Ogremon and Palmon had developed a friendship long ago, Ogremon had betrayed her, and she sent vines from her arms, taking Ogremon's bone club, tears welling up in her eyes even as she disarmed Ogremon, for the ogre would soon die. All that was interrupted however, as evil showed its face. 

"Hell's beam of destruction!" High in the treetops, Devimon showed his face, and shot a beam of darkness from his hands, and the blast hit Taichi, as he screamed in pain for about a second, until he could scream no more. 

"Agumon, Warp" Taichi's digimon partner began, until Hikari started to glow with white light, and her wings appeared again.   
"Agumon, don't let anger control you." She stated calmly, and light encircled Agumon, putting the digimon in stasis. At this point, Etemon, well, now King Etemon, leaped down from one of the trees. The monkey digimon was covered with golden fur, and wearing royal clothing, with a shining Monzaemon doll on his hip. 

"Monkey Play!" Etemon began singing a horrible tune, making everyone except for Hikari cover their ears. While Hikari seized the opportunity to attack, near Infinity Mountain, Lady Devimon raced to Infinity.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" A beam of light shot from Angemon's hand and the succubus easily evaded it. "It's not working. She's way too fast." Lady Devimon had been sighted, and the attack was on. 

"Digimental up!" Once more, the armor of purity turned Miyako into a shuriken-wielding warrior. Though Aquillamon had been told the previous night, he was surprised that Miyako could do this, and wondering if he was now useless. Miyako leapt up to the wing opposite Angemon, and attacked.

"Blue Shuriken!" Three of exactly what the attack name implied were thrown, 2 at Neo, and 1 at Lady Devimon, but the kuwagamon flew upwards, and Lady Devimon was way too fast for them to hit. 

"It's time." Yamato said, emotionless, to his digimon, as the others wondered what he was talking about. Yamato jumped up to Garudamon's wing, and procured a small dagger from his hand. 

"So, do you also want to give your best shot to Lady Devimon?" Angemon asked, unaware of what would happen. The dagger was thrust into Angemon's back, and he fell silent, and was sprawled on the wing, though his power of light would allow him to heal. 

"This is working perfectly. Launch the attack!" Felis yelled.

"Black Rose Cannon!" A beam of red energy bursted from a cannon that looked like a black rose, and knocked Miyako unconscious, her armor keeping her alive. The evil flower fairy was no longer going to submit that easily. Now, Black Weregarurumon needed to do his part in the strike. He raised his claw quickly, but Sora could see it. But what did the Grey Lord mean, spirit of the phoenix? Could she really do something? Should she give up? No, she thought, she wouldn't let Takeru die, even if she had to sacrifice herself. She cared way too much about Takeru to do nothing, and in the heat of the moment, she struck. Leaping, her momentum sent both her and Black Weregarurumon flying off Garudamon.

"Sora!" Garudamon yelled, diving to catch her, but nowhere near fast enough. 

"Onii-san, how could you do this." Takeru cried out, tears coming down, that his brother betrayed him like this. 

"Lady Devimon, I assure you, Takeru will meet the same fate as the others, Mugen Dramon will rise once more, and I will claim my reward." Yamato yelled, charmed by the succubus, completely entranced by the demon digimon, and his hormones clouding his judgment. 

"Dark Beast Fist!" A black lion's head was shot from Yami Leomon down below, and right at Takeru. Garudamon moved her claws, and with them Takeru, so the attack missed though. Yamato leaped at his brother, but Garudamon closed her claws, and he could not get through. Making a pass for the trees, Garudamon dropped all who were riding her, and headed for Lady Devimon, alone.  
"Yamato, you will die for this treachery." Takeru stated coldly, indifferent to the fact that he was attacking his own brother, and drew the black bow given to him by the grey lord. 

"Petit Thunder!" Tentomon shot a small yellow bolt of lightning, and Yamato held up his dagger, which glowed black, absorbing the electricity and reflecting it back at the insect digimon, who fell to the ground shocked by his own lightning, thanks to Lady Devimon's magic.

Black Weregarurumon picked Sora up, and thinking of a way to ensure that Garudamon did not go after Lady Devimon, yelled out "Garudamon, come here right now, or I crush Sora's skull."

In the Mangrove Forest, chaos had torn apart the chosen children. "Evil turns upon itself." Mimi stated, repeating something she had read in a fantasy series a while back, and hoping it was true. But Fallen Devimon's forces seemed so united against the chosen children. Would treachery tear this group apart as well?

"Digimon Kaizer, join me, and we shall crush these fools." Fallen Devimon yelled out, his corrupting ways reawakening the evil within Ken. 

"Very well then." Ken said, and instantly, his clothes changed to the ones of the Digimon Kaizer. "Wormmon, kill these fools." The Kaizer ordered, whipping his digimon. 

"I knew we couldn't trust him. Digimental Up!" Iori yelled. 

"Armadimon! Armor Shinka, Digmon." The armadillo yelled, turning into a drill-filled beetle. As he began slamming his drills into the ground, Palmon grabbed one with her vines, and tried to stop Digmon from killing Ken. 

"He can be turned back. Don't kill him." The plant digimon begged, but her plea went unheard. Digmon's drills began spinning, as Leomon ran to stop the attack. 

"Retreat. We need to save up our strength, for the battle about to begin." Hikari said, and she and Angewomon flew off.

"You coward." Iori sneered at Hikari, as blade hit drill, and the attack was blocked. While the chosen children clashed in Mangrove, the other battle was almost finished. 

"Garudamon, make your choice!" Black Weregarurumon growled at the phoenix digimon. 

"Digital world, I'm sorry." She said, a tear weeping down for the innocents that could be hurt. "I surrender. I won't let you hurt Sora." Garudamon flew down to the forest, and Black Weregarurumon, realizing Lady Devimon was far out of reach, left with Yamato, to prepare for the revival. 

"How could I be so useless." Sora thought. "My weakness cost us all. Garudamon, Takeru, I'm sorry, because if I was more like Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, or that chosen child with the protectors of the digital world, then Mugen Dramon won't be revived, and this war might have been won. I need to do something, instead of just weighing the chosen children down. I'm just a burden now." Of course, the battle in Mangrove continued. "So, this is the end." Sora said definitively. 

"The end of the reign of goodness, and the beginning of an era of darkness the digital world has ever seen. And it's all because of Yamato." Takeru roared angrily. 

"Where did Felis go?" Miyako asked, as the feline had disappeared, to prepare for the battle ahead.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon's net wrapped up the Digimon Kaizer, weakening Devimon's influence. Then, Fallen Devimon flew off with his digimon, leaving the chosen children baffled.  
"So, these are the chosen children. Leomon, where's your human?" The Grey Lord's voice echoed from the trees not at all impressed, as he teleported to Mangrove after seeing the chosen children turn against one another. "Come on, how can you save the digital world if you spend more time fighting one another then you do Fallen Devimon?"

"What do you mean? I have a human?" Leomon asked, confused.

"A chosen child." The grey lord specified, and it only shocked the lion digimon further. "Chosen children, King Etemon is being badly beaten to try to help out, while you turn on one another."  
"They betrayed me. Hikari ran away, Ken aligned with Devimon, and when Digmon tried to kill him, Leomon and Palmon stopped him." Iori roared in anger. 

"You are right." Ken said, returning to his normal self. "I failed us all. I was weak, and Devimon controlled me. You were right to try to kill me, Iori."He said, depressed by the recent turn of events.

"Luckily for us, Fallen Devimon flew off. But why?" Mimi asked, not having any clue that he realized the same thing Hikari did.

"It's quite simple actually. Soon, Mugen Dramon will be back." The grey lord chimed in. "I highly recommend you get to safety before then. Since Hikari already left for the celestial kingdom, you will need to take a portal to get there. " He said, hoping the chosen children would use reason. 

"Where would I find a portal?" Mimi asked, confused. Just then, a portal of shimmering white light rose up from the ground, as if it was responding to Mimi. The grey lord then backed away, and returned to his lair. 

"It's a trap." Iori stated angrily, and then walked away with Digmon. While the chosen children decided whether or not to go through, Lady Devimon neared Infinity Mountain. 

"So, he succeeded in his quest. I will be sure to reward him." Lady Devimon said, recalling the recent events. "My servants await you on Infinity Mountain, and they have already acquired the spellbook." She said, then flew down to the mountain and landed. At that time, Hyogamon flung the spellbook of Fallen Devimon upwards, and into the hands of Skull Satamon. 

"Now, perform the jogress." Lady Devimon ordered. 

"Why? I have no reason to." Neo cackled, and began to fly off. 

"This is why." Lady Devimon responded, and quickly grabbed Neo off Kuwagumon, and held him at spear-point. 

"Of course, my mistress. I don't know what I was thinking to ever give you anything less then absolute obedience." Neo whimpered, terrified for his life. Three digivices appeared in his hand, as he began the ritual of jogress. 

"Metal Tyrannomon!"

"Andromon!"

"Giga Dramon!"

"Jogress Shinka, Mugen Dramon!"

The earth shook, the heavens trembled, and the hells cowered in fear, for one of the thirteen had been reborn. A metal dragon, with teeth that could bite through mithril, and twin cannons that could destroy a mountain in one shot. A claw sharper then Fallen Devimon's, and rocket boosters enabling him to fly almost as fast as Saber Leomon ran, though he had no wings. A thick coat of Admantium and Mithril covered his body, and he was a machine of total destruction, with the mind of the previous one.

"Finding an omake beginning is harder then I thought." Chibi-Takeru stated, looking through Astinus's library. "Oh well, lets rejoin the second fellowship of the ring, and their adventures that are oddly similar to the first."

"Let the omake begin!" Chibi-Sora stated. 

"Okay, so how will we get to Mordor?" Chibi-Miyako asked. "Which way is it from here anyway?"

Chibi-Fizban began thinking for a while, and then he concluded, "I don't remember."

"Nevermind, I've got a map." Chibi-Tasslehoff added. 

"Does it have any seaports in the middle of a desert?" Chibi-Parn asked, knowing of the Tarsis incident.

"We don't really have any better leads. Besides, it's not like middle-earth had a cataclysm." Deedlit said, and the fellowship began walking. 

"Why are we walking? Why don't we just fly on eagles or something?" Chibi-Deedlit asked, and all of the fellowship looked at one another.

"You know, I never thought of that." Chibi-Fizban stated, and then spoke some words in the language of magic, and Pyrite appeared, sleeping. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Can't you summon any dragons that are awake?" Chibi-Sora asked, and then Fizban summoned Silvara, wide awake.

"Well, get on then, so I can fly you to Mordor." Chibi-Silvara ordered, and the second fellowship complied. Thus passed the time of the second fellowship walking to Mordor, and began the time of the dragon-flight. Silvara flew the fellowship to the misty mountains, and then a blizzard hit.   
"Get down, You'll need to walk through Moria instead."  
"Are you kidding? There's a Balrog in Moria." Chibi-Miyako asked. "You're a silver dragon, you can take the cold."  
"Yeah, but you can't." Chibi-Silvara responded, and the second fellowship went to the door of Moria. On the door it read in elven something translating roughly to "Speak friend, and the doors will open." After deducing it was a password door, Chibi-Fizban tried all sorts of words. 

"Assa!" "Bel'lanner!" "Sii'lava!" Fizban yelled out, and many more I do not care to list here. Then, Chibi-Deedlit, being an elf, realized what should be spoken. 

"Mellon." She said, and the doors swung open. At the gate were a bunch of orc corpses, and the towering beast Chibi-Narse. It promptly pushed Chibi-Fizban into a deep pit, and he tried to escape. 

"Now how did that spell go again?" "I've got it." Pveatherf." Chibi-Fizban began, trying to cast featherfall, but finding it too late, as chicken feathers swirled around him, he hit the feathery ground, and a splattering noise was made.

"Take this, demon dragon. Heaven's Knuckle!" Chibi-Angemon yelled, and all that was visible was white light, due to the attack.

"Sadly, our time is up." Chibi-Takeru stated, and began to wave goodbye, then realized the light made it impossible. 

Next time, Mugen Dramon's revival sparks a war between Lady Devimon and Fallen Devimon, just as Felis had planned. The chosen children seek sanctuary in the Upper Kingdom, but even it may not be safe, and treachery has turned many of the chosen children against each other. How can it be evil that turns upon itself, when the heroes are torn apart? Find out next time on episode seven of Digimon Adventure: Fallen Devimon's Saga, Terror of Mugen Dramon! Upper Kingdom under siege! 


	8. Terror of Mugen Dramon! Upper Kingdom u...

Authors Notes: I have been considering committing seppuku for the long delay in this chapter coming out, but then realized that it would make the delay even longer. Hopefully, the increase in quality exists, and will come close to making up for the wait.

"Mugen Dramon has returned." Angemon said, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Follow me, for we must escape to the upper kingdom for now, and only I know the way." And Angemon flew upwards, with the others following. 

"So, how will it be any safer then anywhere else?" Miyako asked curiously. 

"Well, no one can enter without permission from a holy digimon, in the form of a feather from the wing freely given, and only a holy digimon can see the opening." Angemon explained, and then shed 7 of his feathers, one to be caught by each one who was traveling with him. "The entrance is here. Clear your mind of dark thoughts before you go through the portal." He said calmly, and the chosen children walked through. Meanwhile, Leomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Ken, a large group of Gekomon and Otamamon, and Mimi walked through the portal given by the grey lord, as they felt the very island shaking, and saw the monster on top of Infinity. Iori, however, stubbornly refused to flee, and Agumon, overcome with rage, went with Iori. Of course, King Etemon was still a virus digimon, albeit a much nicer one, so he stayed back to protect Iori. (It should be noted that the Otamamon and Gekomon are also virus digimon, but had done no evil, and acted more like data types, so they could pass.)

Infinity Mountain. Named because it seemed infinitely tall to the baby2 digimon on the ground, and even the child-level ones. The name was ingrained more closely when digimon began trying to climb it, for none could reach the top until Devimon, and he did it with powers of dark magic. And it was on this mountain where an evil dragon of seemingly infinite power, Mugen Dramon, had recently been born. 

"Mugen Dramon, kill her!" Neo ordered, believing the dragon was under his control, as he had made the jogress, unaware of the override Lady Devimon had put into it's programming. Mugen Dramon came at Neo, ready to rip him to shreds. 

"I should probably kill you for that, but I am a kind digimon, and will let you live. However, if you and your digimon do not leave right now, then you will die." Lady Devimon hissed, not wanting to do battle with Skull Satamon. Neo turned and coolly left with Skull Satamon, on the back of his Kuwagumon. 

Fallen Devimon returned to his lair to find Mugen Dramon on top and Lady Devimon next to it, while Felis and the other protectors of the digital world waited in the shadows for the battle to end, and the winner to be finished off. "You foul Dagomon-forsaken wench. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Fallen Devimon spat, at the treacherous Lady Devimon. 

"Well, you didn't. And now, if you do not surrender to my rule, then you will die." Lady Devimon sneered. 

Of course, at that exact moment, a star went nova one trillion light years away. Of more concern to the story, though, is that the chosen children had entered the upper kingdom. This brilliant place was filled with angel digimon, and everything was glowing as far as the eye could see, while holy tunes were played by many Nefertimon in the background. Quickly, a Holy Angemon greeted them. "Hello, Angemon. What brings you here, and are these the chosen children I have heard so much about?"

"We come to seek sanctuary, as Mugen Dramon has been revived. These are the chosen children, some of them anyway." Angemon said, saddened as he recalled Yamato's betrayal, Daisuke's death, and the deaths of the others that would be sure to follow.

"You will be glad to know that Hikari is here as well, and from what I've heard, others will soon be coming." He responded, and at that exact moment, the other chosen children who had chosen to go with Taichi came in, landing flat on their faces, except for Iori and Hikari of course. 

"Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been, and where did Taichi, Hikari and Iori go?" Sora questioned. Of course, just then, Hikari swooped down and landed with the others, and answered the question. 

"Taichi." She paused, as the loss of her brother still brought tears to her eyes. "He's gone, and it's all Fallen Devimon's fault." She finished, wiping a tear from her eye. "Anyone know where Iori and Yamato are?" She asked, wanting to know what had happened. "Did they die too?"

"Yamato's not dead, but I wish he was." Takeru said angrily, his hatred of evil making him ignore even that this was his brother he was talking about. "He turned against us, and made it so we couldn't stop the revival of Mugen Dramon." The chosen children who had not seen this couldn't believe their ears, that Lady Devimon had seduced Yamato to darkness, and they all looked sorrowful, until Miyako asked "What about Iori?"

"He's not dead, but he will be soon. He refused to go through with us." Leomon said, sadly. "Either way, we must rest now, to regain our strength." He finished, and the chosen children were led off to somewhere they could do that. As they were led off, Koushirou asked the Piddomon escorting him why the angel digimon don't go down and fight Fallen Devimon themselves. 

"It's quite simple, this place of holiness gives us great power, but in another plane, we would not have the strength to defeat him. We can't accept refugees, as in influx of non-holy digimon would give the place less powers of light, it may be found and attacked, and with less power of light we not be able to defeat the invaders."

Meanwhile, in his mansion shrouded in darkness, the Grey Lord was watching. He realized what evil had been done, but how could he have been so foolish, not to realize Yamato's weakness? If only Felis didn't vastly underestimate Lady Devimon's power, and Mugen Dramon's, the world might not be doomed. Of course, Fallen Devimon, King Etemon, and the chosen children aligned might have a chance, but their hatred for Fallen Devimon was so vast they would never even consider such a thing, especially with Takeru acting as temporary leader of one group, and the other torn apart already. But now, he could only watch, and keeping the spells up to guard the mansion from even Mugen Dramon's attack, until he could find a way to help. 

"Could I have really been this dumb?" Black Weregarurumon thought, wondering how he could have not seen it, thinking back to when he was ready to kill Sora. "How could I not realize the spell Yamato was under? How could I fail to realize that this would doom the digital world? I might as well kill myself now, rather then face the digimon I hurt through this." Black Weregarurumon thought, and raised a claw to his neck. "No, I'll save Yamato from the spell, and try not to be a total failure as a digimon of the chosen children. I will kill Lady Devimon, using Yamato's allegiance as my tool to get close enough to her." He whispered, reassuring himself, as Yamato was nothing now, but a tool for evil, and his chosen child wouldn't be anything else without his help. He approached infinity mountain, to use Fallen Devimon's impending attack as cover for his treachery. 

About an hour later, Fallen Devimon had returned to his former lair to exact vengeance, and Yamato had reached infinity mountain with Black Weregarurumon by his side. Felis, Leo, Yami Leomon, Black Lilymon, Deramon, and Giromon were lying in wait. And Iori was riding to battle on the back of Digmon, while Agumon and King Etemon rode with him, preparing to save the digital world. 

Approaching Lady Devimon, Yamato spoke, while Black Weregarurumon looked for a chance at assassination. "Lady Devimon-sama, I am at your service, and have come to aid you against Fallen Devimon, not that you will need it." Yamato said coolly, lust making him act without thinking, and ignore the terrifying evil of Mugen Dramon. 

Of course, it was at that moment Fallen Devimon had amassed what remained of his army, and attempted to punish the traitor. Flying mounted on Devidramon, flanked by Giga Dramon and Mega Dramon, Fallen Devimon attacked. "Hell's beam of Destruction!" He yelled, sending a beam of black energy at the succubus. 

"Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon yelled, a wave of purple bats flying out to protect her, as Black Weregarurumon sprang into place, ready to assassinate. Yamato watched this, and quickly grabbed his dagger, and leaped.

Back in the upper kingdom, the chosen children had been led to a shining white building to stay in, that seemed as if it was made for them to come to it. While most of the chosen children stayed in there, Sora had gone out to a crystal lake, to think about what she could do, to not be so useless. "What can I do?" She thought, wondering if she would remain this way. Of course, thanks to some information from Garudamon, Takeru had begun to approach the lake, as he cared greatly for Sora, and didn't want her to wallow in self-pity. "Sora, what's wrong." Takeru said, as he walked over, concern in his voice, but he heard no response.

"I'm useless. Just a burden." Sora mumbled over and over, remembering how she was used as a hostage. 

"No, you're not." Takeru said, compassionately, as he sat down next to Sora. "If you were useless, you wouldn't be here."  
"If I wasn't useless, then Mugen Dramon wouldn't be ripping apart File Island." She responded, sadly. "And the others wouldn't hate me for my weakness."

"I don't hate you, and I don't think any of the others do either." Takeru said, softly, concern apparent in his voice, not wanting someone he cared so much for to be like this. "If you don't give up trying, you'll find yourself a worthy member of our team in time."

"You really think so?" Sora responded, knowing that she hadn't done much of anything.

"Yes. I don't think any of us are merely sources of power for our digimon partners anymore, and all of us will fight against the evil threatening this world." Takeru responded, a mystic aura to his voice. "Suki Desu, Sora." He added, not knowing what had come over him to say that, he had never been anywhere near so bold before in the area of romance. 

"Suki Desu, Takeru." Sora responded, taking the child of hope in her arms, his soft skin pressing against Sora's lips, a loving kiss being planted on the sorcerer's cheek, as feelings of happiness enveloped them both. "I know now that one other of the chosen can be trusted, at least." Sora added, glad that even with this much betrayal going on, Takeru would not turn against her it seemed, no matter what, her trust in her own abilities rekindled.

However, though Takeru and Sora had found they could trust each other, most of the chosen children were still torn by the betrayals that had occurred, feeling none could be trusted other then themselves and their digimon partners. Koushirou, through skilled hacking , was watching the events at Infinity Mountain unfold, but fearing the same weakness that brought Yamato down would effect the others as well, not to mention that most of the chosen who had sided with Taichi felt him a traitor, he shared this information only with Tentomon. Most of the others were similarly isolating themselves.

Hikari, despite finally being among her own, was too sad to enjoy it, feeling ostracized by her friends as she feared when they realized what she was, and wondering why they were so foolish not to retreat from battle until it was almost too late. And where was Iori? Had he stayed behind, foolishly refusing to ever retreat and trying to fight Fallen Devimon? Or had he died in combat after she retreated? "Angewomon, what should I do?" She asked, the loneliness weighing heavily in her voice, it was clear to all that she felt alone.

Angewomon felt rather sad at this as she approached Hikari, she cared so much for her, and didn't want to see her like this at all. "Hikari." She said softly, from the hallway leading to the room where the child of light was staying.

"Hello, Angewomon." Hikari replied rather dejectedly, the warmth in her voice completely gone.

"What's wrong?" Angewomon asked, concern in her voice, Hikari had never been like this to her before, or anyone else for that matter. Of course she didn't mean to sound angry with her digimon partner, but still, her voice usually had a much warmer quality to it. 

"It's the other chosen children. They despise me after what happened in Mangrove forest, just as I feared." The child of light responded sadly. 

"The others don't matter, we have each other, and that's all we need." Angewomon replied lovingly, as a most un-angelic lust for Hikari began to strengthen within her. 

"Thank you, Angewomon." Hikari replied kindly, and then gave her a nice peck on the cheek.(Or the part of it that weren't covered by the helmet that is standard equipment for angel digimon, at least.) Angewomon blushed a deep red, her heart telling her to return Hikari's affections, but her mind telling her not to love again, she had only loved once, and she could still vividly remember Wizarmon's death, and the grief she went through afterwards.

In yet another part of the Upper Kingdom, Leomon was being very silent. Too silent, despite Mimi and Gomamon's continued efforts to make him say something, anything. 

"Is having a chosen child really affecting you that much?" Mimi asked, concerned, but Leomon remained silent, still thinking over what it means to be a digimon partner.

"Let's try a joke or something. Three Ogremon walk into a bar, and the fourth one ducks." Gomamon tried, but Leomon continued ignoring him, and he popped a vein. One-sided exchanges attempting to make Leomon talk continued like this for some time, until Gomamon grew quite annoyed. 

"You are doing an excellent imitation of Sumiyoshi from Excel Saga." Gomamon complimented Leomon, in a rather sarcastic voice. "Now will you knock it off already?" He added, his mouth filling up with fangs, and his face turning into that of a chibi, as he leaped at Leomon in an attempt for the lion digimon to at least notice him.

Leomon remained silent, and oblivious to Gomamon's latest attempt.

On Infinity Mountain, Yamato's dagger had struck the neck of his own partner digimon, and it was no accident. Instantly, Black Weregarurumon turned back into its baby2 form of Tsunomon, an orange and white digimon with a long black horn on its forehead. It was not due to the meager wound he had received though, this devolution had been a direct result of the bond between Yamato and Tsunomon being broken. Tears streaming down his eyes, the horned digimon asked "Why, why did you betray your own digimon? Is Lady Devimon truly that important to you, that you would betray the bond we share? Please, turn back into the child of friendship once again." He pleaded, but it was of little use. Finally, as Lady Devimon was hit by Fallen Devimon's attack, while Mugen Dramon began to charge up his Infinity Cannons, Tsunomon got through to Yamato. 

"How could I let this happen? You've been with me for so long, stuck by me no matter what, and I attacked you. I attacked you." Yamato wailed, a fountain of tears coming down from his eyes, Lady Devimon's spell over him broken, at least temporarily. After evading another hell's beam of destruction, the succubus digimon noticed Yamato showing kindness to his digimon, and not focusing on the battle at hand or even siding with her in the battle.

Focusing all her energies on seduction, Lady Devimon flew over to Yamato, leaving Mugen Dramon to fight Fallen Devimon. "Don't waste your time helping out this pathetic digimon, assist me in my quest to take over the digital world." Lady Devimon said seductively, her skintight outfit and curvaceous body assisting her in this matter. "I'm sure it will be worth your while." She added, hinting at certain pleasures that overwhelmed the child of friendship, he was one of the chosen but he was human too, with all the weaknesses of one. Yamato's lust overwhelmed his mind, and his eyes lost their brilliance, instead glowing with a blue aura of evil, as he took out a small black dagger and stabbed Tsunomon.

"You'll pay for this!" Tsunomon yelled, as he began blowing bubbles in an attempt to hurt the lady of darkness even as the blood rushed down him, but a baby2 digimon is no match for a Perfect one. Annoyed, Lady Devimon briefly considered spearing the horned digimon, but found it not worth the effort, she had a real battle to attend to.

"Those cannons are deadly, and very accurate as well." Fallen Devimon thought. "If I can't disarm them, I'm as good as dead." He continued, coming up with a plan. Extending his long tentacles, the demon lord digimon thrusted one into each cannon, and began working to disarm him, while Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon rained down cover fire.

"Puwazon!" Lady Devimon yelled, carefully evaded the missiles of genocide to strike Fallen Devimon's tentacle with her spear-arm. As the spear tore into the tentacle, Fallen Devimon flinched, making Mugen Dramon able to fire!

"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon screamed, trying to wound Mugen Dramon's infinity cannon before Fallen Devimon would get shot, but it was no use, the armor was way too thick for the claw to do a thing.

"Infinity Cannon!" A powerful blast of energy shot from the cannons on Mugen Dramon's back, shooting Fallen devimon all the way to the ruins of File City, and blasting two of his tentacles off. The wind caused by the blast rushing through air at such speeds knocked Tsunomon off of the mountain, luckily landing in one of the many trees of native forest. 

"She's barely even wounded, they couldn't have come farther from destroying each other." Leo roared angrily, the Grappleomon quite annoyed at how disastrously the attempts to stop Lady Devimon failed. Before any of the protectors of the digital world could stop him from giving away their position…

"Lion Beast Killing Wave!" A fast wave of wind shot from the armored lion, heading toward the succubus digimon. Startled by the strength of the attack and the sudden appearance of the attacker, she flew to the side and barely escaped the deadly strike, one of the most powerful of any perfection level digimon's attacks.

"Booster Claw!" Mugen Dramon brought down his draconic claw upon Leo, his metal claw powered by the same force that shoots from his infinity cannon. The Grappleomon's armor was incredibly thick, but the spot of impact was still pierced, and the armor began to crack. Unable to withstand this shock, Leo fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. 

As Mugen Dramon prepared to deliver the final blow, Lady Devimon yelled "Stop! We need all the strength we can muster for the siege of the upper kingdom." Mugen Dramon, hearing this, turned around, and grabbing a few airdramon, bakemon, and one phantomon(While Lady Devimon grabbed onto the mechanical digimon's right arm), and set his rocket-powered boosters to maximum. 

While Lady Devimon's small force set out for the upper kingdom, the protectors of the digital world watched the whole thing, and knew they had to counteract it somehow, after their plan to help Lady Devimon and have the remaining lords of darkness destroy each other had backfired disastrously, but how could they reach it?

"We must go, the only place left they could be defeated is the upper kingdom, and giving them ample warning will help." Giromon said, oddly coherent for such an insane digimon. The other protectors nodded in agreement, except for Black Lilymon. 

"What you fools seem to be forgetting, is that only a holy digimon can get in, unless we plan on following Lady Devimon's way which won't be much help." The black flower fairy responded, utter disgust in her voice as she said the word "holy."

"I know a way." Leo said, struggling to get each word out due to his massive injuries, and taking out the charms given to him by Lord Holy Angemon, in the final moments before the battle where the angel met it's end against Arca Demon. 

"Here, each of you take a charm. I have lived a good life and will only be a burden in the upper kingdom, I will cast the spell." Leo ordered, a small tear running down his face as he prepared for death.

"Are you just going to let yourself die! Someone else should cast the spell, at least they will have the energy to survive casting it!" Yami Leomon yelled, quite angry at the other lion digimon's willingness to throw his life away.

"The one who stays back will most certainly die, from Fallen Devimon's forces if not from casting the spell." Leo answered sadly. 

"That's it, I've heard enough." Yami Leomon roared, and punched Leo, making the weakened Grappleomon fall to the ground, unable to do anything. "Have him take my place, I'll cast the spell." As he prepares to cast, he mentions a slight problem, the problem being he doesn't know the incantation, causing everyone to do a collective facefault.

Suddenly, in the middle of the circle, a grey-robed Vamdemon materialized on Yami Leomon's head. "I will cast the spell, someone needs to help protect the upper kingdom, and you fools seem to be the best ones for the task." The Grey Lord said arrogantly, not seeming to care that these were the ones who attacked him previously, and willing to send them to help out the angel digimon colony. "Besides, you need to make up for attacking me and causing Mugen Dramon to be revived in the first place." 

"And why exactly should we trust a Vamdemon like you." Felis said, clear scorn in his voice, but the grey lord was a viral nightmare soldier. At this moment, Black Lilymon slipped away, unnoticed, because she did not want anything to do with angel digimon. 

"Because if you don't, you will be killed here by Lady Devimon's forces, and the one chance to stop Mugen Dramon will be vanquished. So what will it be, life or death?" The Grey Lord answered, growing impatient with the foolery of the one group that could do something to save this world. Felis nodded, knowing that he had to trust this strange Vamdemon, and he did seem to be Lady Devimon's enemy after all. Yami Leomon began carrying Leo's body out of the center, after struggling to get the Vamdemon off him, and setting up in position, while the Grey Lord began his arcane chant. Yamato, knowing he could win Lady Devimon's favor if he killed the Grey Lord, flew down to him on an Airdramon. 

"You might as well give up your futile efforts, Lady Devimon will soon have the entire digital world in her grasp. Rejoin the thirteen lords of darkness, and you may have power." Yamato offered to the Grey Lord, as he finished his spell.

"How foolish do you think I am? Even if I were to join, Lady Devimon would betray me when I was no longer needed, the same way she betrayed Fallen Devimon and will betray you in time. Once, you sided with me against Lady Devimon, why have you changed sides now?" The Grey Lord asked, unable to see what Lady Devimon had done to Yamato.

"Once, I was foolish." The former child of friendship responded coldly. "Prepare for death."

Back in the upper kingdom, the protectors of the digital world had made their report, and each of the chosen children had decided to fight. 

"Garudamon, this may seem like an odd question, but do you have any flame-producing feathers you could lend me." Sora asked, having an idea of how she could end up being helpful to the digital world's inhabitants, and knowing what she could do to stop being useless.

"Sure, I shed a few recently, but what for?" Garudamon asked, wondering what her human partner could be planning to use them to do.

"You'll see soon enough, I may need your help forging it." Sora replied, a rare hopeful expression on her face.

As the time until the attack was passing, Fallen Devimon was recovering from his injuries, and calling what few followers who hadn't defected to Lady Devimon's side to him. "We will need a new base of operations, beetle land will do well." He said, amused by the irony that the very place the chosen children first appeared in the digital world would be the very place hiding an evil that threatens it most. "The hiding trees, combined with my illusion magic, should shield it from sight." He added, mounting Devidramon perfect, having nowhere near the energy required to make such a long flight on his own. 

A day had passed since Lady Devimon left with Mugen Dramon and Phantomon. Fallen Devimon had reached beetle land, and tensions were flaring up between him and Neo, no doubt influenced by the fact that both evil overlords were based on Dragon Eye Lake. A mysterious group of Clockmon, to boost ratings for when the battle is broadcast, had frozen time on Infinity Mountain, and the small group of digimon led by Iori came across Tsunomon in Native Forest. Meanwhile, the seal protecting the Upper Kingdom had been breached, and it was under attack from Lady Devimon! 

Arriving at the gates of the Upper Kingdom, Lady Devimon met with quite a bit of opposition, from a flock of angel digimon accompanied by the chosen children, but her eyes were on an Angewomon, the one accompanying Hikari, the one who had killed her sisters. She had spent so much time thinking up inventive torture schemes, and was anxious to put them into use on the female angel. While Phantomon was merely focused on self-defense against so many angels in one place, Mugen Dramon had spotted an old enemy. Specifically, that human brat from 6 years ago, the one who's technological skills enabled him to figure many things out that should have been hidden, and even let him figure out how to destroy Metal Seadramon. He would make sure this pest never harmed him again, no matter who Lady Devimon designated as a target, or what her plans were to not reveal himself quite just yet. Aiming at Koushirou, the mechanical dragon launched his deadly attack, the most powerful known to digimon-kind. 

"Infinity Cannon!"

"Unfortunately, the author continues his pathetic inability to think up an opening," Chibi-Takeru yells, as the chibi counterparts of the chosen children and their digimon all attack the author at once. "So let's just begin this omake!"

As the new fellowship waits outside Moria, and Chibi-Fizban's screams can be heard from inside, what appears to be a small galaxy with two arms sticking out of it floats by. "Fate has sent me to take you out of this storyline." The Great Will of the Macrocosm says, grabbing the chosen children and Lodoss chibies and transporting them to a Puchu spaceship. 

"Aren't you forgetting someone, that's quite rude of you, leaving a poor defenseless kender alone in front of Moria like this." Chibi-Tasslehoff said, quite annoyingly.

"What, and get all my items stolen you thief?" The great will of the macrocosm responded, causing the kender to unleash a barrage of taunts. Unfortunately to those who want this mini-plotline to continue, this is a digimon fic, so the author will be focusing now on the plight of the chosen children being held hostage by Puchu.

"So, whose idea was it to breed Clefairy with Pikachu?" Chibi-Gomamon asked, looking confused at the odd Puchu.

"Puchu Puchu Puchu" The Puchu chanted, looking quite offended. 

"Babelfish, spirit of communication, please come to my aid, and enable our understanding." Chibi-Deedlit recited, summoning an odd sort of fish into the ears of the group, so they could understand the Puchu. 

"It smells like a human. Can we eat it?" One of the Puchu asked, wondering what exactly these strange creatures were, as Puchu flocked from different areas of the ship to inspect the creatures. In a burst of foolery, no one remembered to fly the ship, and it crashed landed back on the planet where the fanfic is set, and the omake began in the first place. 

"Smells like Freezeland." Chibi-Gabumon commented, noticing the wintry air that occurred in the coldest part of File Island, and not noticing the rampaging Andromon destroying it.

"Andromon, your evil must not be allowed to continue, even if you are being controlled, I must stop you, to protect the digital world." Chibi-Angemon said, drawing his rod, as Andromon drew his spiral sword. 

"No, Angemon!" Chibi-Takeru cried out, tears filling eyes, as the battle began. Chibi-Angemon and Chibi-Andromon passed each other, sword outstretched, in a scene that had occurred countless times in anime. Each one then stood up after the charge, meters apart, until Angemon oddly found his wings cut off, and he fell to the ground unconscious, while Andromon was unharmed. 

Author's other note: I have reason to believe that there is enough of a quality difference between the earlier chapters and the later chapters, and there were some things I were planning to put into chapter 1 I left out. I am wondering whether I should rewrite chapter 1,(Well, actually splitting it into a new prologue and the current first chapter.) please tell me your thoughts on this.


	9. And so it resumes

Authors Notes: I've decided to go with just continuing the saga, though if anyone thinks I should still do a re-write, feel free to say so. Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 are actually chapters running at the same time, one focusing on the upper kingdom, and the other focusing on the struggles back on the surface of the digital world.

"Infinity Cannon!"  
A devastating blast shot from the cannon on Mugen Dramon's back. The power of the attack compared to the resilience of Koushirou were so different, it was like using a nuclear weapon to kill a fly. As Koushirou closed his eyes due to the flash and waited, in a reaction that wouldn't do much, Kabuterimon flew into the blast's path, deflecting it upward and away from Koushirou, but a hole big enough for a human to fit through was made in the beetle digimon.

"Kabuterimon!" Koushirou cried out, tears running down his eyes as his partner digimon, who had been through so many adventures with him, was fatally wounded.

"Koushirou, I could only manage to block one attack. When the next blast comes, you will most certainly die. I failed you, Koushirou. I failed in my duty as your digimon partner." Kabuterimon responded, an equal sadness running through him.

"No, you didn't fail me. If not for you, I'd already be dead. You've done well as my digimon partner, and I'm so sad it's over." Koushirou responded, crying his eyes out, as the body of the wounded digimon began glowing, and in its place was a digitama, which he promptly grabbed and began trying to protect. "Now, it's my turn to protect you, my friend."

"Die, kisama." Sora yelled angrily. After all the things Kabuterimon had been through, and after so many fights they had together, that mechanical demon had destroyed him so easily. She was a fool to doubt Koushirou, who had done nothing but assist them throughout this war, he wasn't like some chosen children who would die easily. Angrily, she unsheathed a brilliant feathery flaming sword, causing most of the chosen children to wonder where she got it, and leaped up, sword outstretched, ready to kill Mugen Dramon, before he could kill the rest of them in the same way, only to find herself in a warm yellow talon.

"Sora, if Kabuterimon died that easily, think of what will happen to you." Garudamon said soothingly, as she clenched her talon protectively despite the child of love's attempt to escape. "As for Mugen Dramon, I am getting a bit sick of only the leader's digimon and holy digimon defeating the main enemies." She added, an odd humor in the perfection digimon's voice, as she flew up and prepared to make Mugen Dramon pay for all he had done to the digital world.

"Shadow Wing!" Garudamon began glowing with flames, then sent a bird made entirely of fire to scorch Mugen Dramon's armor. For a moment, Mugen Dramon radiated with the red of the bird's flames, but then returned to his silvery color, seemingly unharmed.

Lady Devimon, confident that Mugen Dramon could handle the horde of celestial digimon, turned her attention to Angewomon. "Puwazon!" She yelled, her spear-arm outstretched in an effort to impale Angewomon, which the archangel digimon easily flew out of the way of. 

Angewomon, seeing this attack, began to wonder, why had Lady Devimon attacked her? The succubus wasn't trying to pick off the strongest, there were others here much more powerful then she was. But she wasn't looking for an easy kill either, she was far from the weakest, and the look on Lady Devimon's face was one of pure hatred. Why had she used the Puwazon attack? The attack is clearly not designed for long distances, why didn't Lady Devimon use Darkness Wave? Looking into Lady Devimon's eyes, and noticing the absence of the sadistic joy that any other nightmare soldier would have when attacking the upper kingdom, she made an important realization.

Lady Devimon was not a cruel, heartless monster, bent on taking over the digital world, like Fallen Devimon was, Angewomon realized. She wasn't a horrible evil, and the reason she had attacked the upper kingdom was not because the inhabitants threatened her, or because angel and demon digimon were natural enemies, but because it was Angewomon's home. Black Tailmon were mischievous, but not truly evil, and the only reason this one became a Lady Devimon was to gain the strength necessary to kill her. She felt so bad for the poor digimon, those two Lady Devimon she had killed in the past must have been close to the one that she was battling now. "Lady Devimon, I am truly sorry for all the suffering I have caused you. Do whatever you like to me, for what I put you through, I deserve it." Angewomon boldly offered, preparing to face her fate, taking a stance rendering her unable to shoot her holy arrow, and hoping the succubus digimon would realize Angewomon had only done what she had because she had no other choice.

"How dumb does she think I am?" Lady Devimon wondered. "Does she honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for this bluff? She's obviously just waiting for me to go in close so she can kill me with the attack that killed my eldest sister, but I won't fall for it."

"Do you really think I'd fall for that? Darkness Wave!" A plethora of purple bats shot out from Lady Devimon, in a manner quite similar to Vamdemon's Grisly Wing technique. Angewomon hovered in place, unmoving, hoping that by being hit she could prove that she was telling the truth. The bats descended on her, and the pain they brought was immense. 

"Ow!" Angewomon screamed in pain. The attack from Lady Devimon had shredded the pink ribbon that went over her head, along with her lower right wing and the robes covering her right leg, as blood gushed from the numerous bites from Lady Devimon's bats, but she still refused to do anything about the attacks, for she was sure it was the only way to reach Lady Devimon. 

"Angewomon, don't be stupid. Get out of there!" Hikari yelled, noticing what the digimon she loved was going through, and determined not to let it continue. 

"No." The angel digimon said softly. "Lady Devimon may take me captive, torture me, do things to me of the sort that belong in a PWP lemon, and things the Digimon Kaizer could only dream of, but if it lets me get through to her and makes her stop causing all this destruction and pain, it will be worth it." She responded, continuing to endure the attacks, and Lady Devimon began wondering if Angewomon might not be doing this as some sort of trick. 

"Lady Devimon-sama, I see you are having second thoughts about this. After all Angewomon has done, do you really believe she is enduring this out of a desire to do anything other then cause you more pain." Phantomon questioned, muttering under his breath "If she does believe, all I've worked for will be for nothing."

"How can you even think something like that." Hikari said, popping a vein and looking quite outraged. "If this were a trick, Angewomon would have given up a long time ago, she can't even continue fighting now." She added, looking over at the wounded form of the digimon she loved. "Angewomon is enduring some of the worse physical pain any digimon has to offer, and if you are truly loyal to Lady Devimon, you wouldn't continue writing Angewomon's sacrifice off as trickery."

Lady Devimon was truly confused by the recent turn of events. That stupid angel-child had a good point, if Angewomon was planning deceit, she would not have endured so much that she would be rendered helpless. But why would Phantomon lie to her? She would need to keep an eye on her advisor from now on, of that she was sure. Turning around, she began to retreat to right out of the gate to the upper kingdom she went through in order to get time to think things over, motioning her forces to follow.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" A Piddomon asked, wondering why the Seraphimon commanding them had not ordered Lady Devimon's forces to be pursued.

"No, I am sure Angewomon's near-sacrifice was not meant as a trick, but merely to prove to Lady Devimon she wasn't a monster." The wise commander Seraphimon advised. "And neither are the rest of us, so unless we want to further the hatred a powerful but confused enemy has of us, we shall not attack."

Lady Devimon, not wanting to spend the enormous amount of energy required to pass through the gate, and still unsure on what to do, began setting up along with the miniscule force she brought inside Mugen Dramon, the mechanical digimon having been altered to double as a fortress.

"Phantomon." Lady Devimon said coldly, "Why did you betray me?"

"Betray you? I was merely offering my advice, I certainly did not mean to deceive you, even I can make mistakes." Phantomon lied, trying to not let the recent battle completely shatter Lady Devimon's trust in her, this trust was needed in his plans.

"I may have been foolish enough to trust you, but I'm not that dumb." Lady Devimon responded, annoyed with her advisor's lies. "If you are truly loyal, then prove it." She added, unsure of where things would go from here. Were Phantomon not the one who betrayed her in the first place, he would of course suggest some dangerous test, but Lady Devimon couldn't think of any at the moment that would help her out at all, so she began to think long and hard about it.

While Lady Devimon was thinking of what to do to Phantomon, the chosen children had been shook a great deal by the battle, but none more so then Hikari and Angewomon. 

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Angewomon asked, noticing that despite Angewomon's numerous physical injuries, Hikari seemed even worse off then she did.

"Kabuterimon died, and you were very lucky you didn't as well, I'm surprised Lady Devimon didn't kill you. I don't want to lose you." Hikari cried, then realizing what she said, and how much she sounded like some character in a shoujo manga, covered her mouth.

Hearing this, Angewomon tried to think of a way to comfort the child of light. "Hikari, I was willing to make that sacrifice because I knew Lady Devimon couldn't bring herself to kill me, at least not when I wasn't resisting and willing to sacrifice myself." Angewomon lied, hoping Hikari would stop fearing so much for her sake.

"Oh really." Hikari responded, rolling her eyes. "Then what about Angemon, Ophaniovael, and Seraphimon? The only race of digimon more prone to sacrificing themselves then angel digimon are Leomon."

Angewomon, having been caught lying so easily, tried to think up a truthful response that would reassure Hikari, but none came to mind. "You will just go out and die in battle, won't you." Hikari said angrily, "And leave me behind to be filled with grief about it."

While Hikari was getting angry with her digimon partner, Takeru was annoyed by something else entirely. "What do I do?" He asked angrily, not addressing the question to any living being. "So much has been happening lately, and I don't even have any idea of what to do from here, or how to save this world."

"For most of the battles we've been in, I don't think any of us had an idea of what to do." Sora answered softly, her presence having gone unnoticed until she made that comment. "Even the ones leading us just charged into battle without thinking half the time. What will happen will happen, and racking your brain for ideas and crying out in frustration won't change any of it."

"You're right." Takeru admitted. "It's just so frustrating, not having a clue what to do." Sora nodded, and then changed the subject. 

"I have something to speak to Angemon about." Sora mentioned, not giving any hints about what it was, and remaining oddly secretive.

"Garudamon told me you needed it, and especially after what happened earlier today, it's clear it will benefit you greatly." Angemon replied, not giving Takeru any clue as to what "it" was. Takeru, not having much to do with this conversation, and knowing he wouldn't get a clue as to what they were talking about, got up and left so as not to make them act more secretive, but all sorts of suspicions were brewing.

"Well, even with what we've been working on, I'm still little more then a battery fueling Piyomon and letting it evolve now, hopefully this training will change things." Sora responded, desperately wanting to be able to do something, anything, to help out against the numerous evil digimon threatening the world that meant so much to her.

"So, why are you keeping this secret from Takeru?" Angemon asked, drawing his staff and attacking to the right.

"He'll probably think it's too dangerous for normal humans to fight digimon, and try to talk me out of it, even though being a normal human didn't stop either Taichi or Daisuke from being killed by Devimon. Still, he would have a point." Sora responded, somewhat distracted by the thought of Takeru. "Besides, it might be nice to surprise him." She added, bringing her sword up to parry only at the last moment, and leaving her left side completely defenseless.

"Were you actually planning to attack Mugen Dramon like that?" Angemon asked, shooting a much weakened version of heaven's knuckle, and with Sora's sword not in a good defensive position at all, making a clean hit. "You were right, you certainly need the training. I know a Knightmon around here who's a pretty skilled instructor, I think I should introduce him to you." He suggested, knowing that he certainly wouldn't make Sora into a competent warrior.

"Good idea." Sora responded, hoping with a skilled instructor, she would hold her own against the numerous digimon she would battle. "So, when can we meet this Knightmon?" She asked, hoping it would be before the next attack.

"Come to think of it, I think he's training a group of Angemon and Piddomon right now, you should fit right in. Let's go, before you miss too much of it." With that Angemon flew out the window, and calling for Garudamon, Sora soon would as well. Despite the efforts at deception made by Sora in flying out through the window, Takeru noticed Garudamon's large shadow, and followed after to where Knightmon was teaching.

"What's going on here?" Takeru wondered. "Why would Angemon, of all digimon, keep something so secret from me. Come to think of it, he has been disappearing often lately, in the direction of Sora and Garudamon's quarters." Suddenly, it came to him. "Are Sora and Angemon in love and keeping it from me? After what happened at the upper kingdom lake, I thought she returned them. Either way, Angemon keeping something secret from me is very odd, he is my digimon partner after all. I have to know what's going on." 

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon yelled, slashing downward at a Dinohumon, which moved it's small blade up to block, but found it sliced in half from the sheer force of Knightmon's blow. "When up against an attack of that power, block with the sturdier areas of the sword." The Knightmon instructed, and then began to demonstrate to the many digimon he was training which areas of the sword are best for blocking powerful attacks. However, as he noticed Angemon, Piyomon(Having devolved from Garudamon, in order to actually fit into the dojo) and some weird creature that judging from the few descriptions he had, was called a human. "Angemon, do you really believe that a Piyomon could learn to wield a sword well? As a Garudamon, perhaps, but even they are more suited to fire attacks and have such sharp claws, so why learn kenjutsu as well?" Knightmon asked, sizing up the Piyomon he believed would be his student.

"Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to be training." Sora corrected, sweatdropping at the Knightmon's mistake.

"You, train?" The Knightmon asked, taken aback by Sora's comment. "But you are a weak human. You probably couldn't even hold a weapon heavy enough to inflict damage on any of the enemies we'll be facing, I'd rather not waste my time."

"I'll show you how powerful a weapon I hold." Sora said angrily, eager to prove she wasn't as useless as so many believed, and charging, unsheathed her sword while leaping into the air to attack.

"Quite a powerful thrust, but if I so desired, I could easily chop your head off, you are completely defenseless while you execute this attack." Knightmon responded, moving his sword down to block, but his hands were vibrating from the force of the blow, and a look of shock spread through his face, though it could not be seen from under the helmet.

"Garudamon flame. Very powerful, and lightweight enough that even you can wield it, but it burns the user in the process, unless they are born of fire." Knightmon responded, in shock that a mere human wielded a sword made from such a material. "Very well then, while you are weak now, you have a good deal of potential. I shall train you, though compared to me, you will probably never be more then a mere human." Knightmon agreed, but with an aura of arrogance rivaling that of the late Motomiya Daisuke himself.

Inside the Mugen Fortress, Lady Devimon finally came out of her deep thought that she had been in for hours. "So, what task is planned for me, m'lady?" Phantomon asked politely, hoping it was not a difficult one.

"Don't be so polite to me, you traitor." Lady Devimon commanded angrily. "However, I do have the perfect task for you." She announced, knowing that whether Phantomon failed or succeeded, the results would be beneficial to her. "At the battle for Grey Lord's mansion, which you did not come on in case the attack failed, and Devimon turned against me, a mysterious group, led by some sort of feline/person mix, helped me out and probably ensured our victory in that crucial battle, so I was able to learn the spell needed to raise Mugen Dramon." Lady Devimon explained.

"So, what does this have to do with my mission?" Phantomon asked, already having a good idea, but keeping with ritual just the same.

"Your mission is to find this group, and find out what their motives were for helping me. If it turns out that they plan to turn on me, or already have, and are now my enemies, ensure they can not continue to threaten us." Lady Devimon commanded, hoping Phantomon would be useful in this, it had been bugging her for a while. 

"Very well then, m'lady." Phantomon responded, visibly annoying Lady Devimon, and then floated out of the Mugen fortress.

As Phantomon floated to what Lady Devimon's sources believed was Felis's location, Angewomon looked like she had seen a ghost.(Okay, bad pun.) "Did you see that, Hikari?" Angewomon asked, wondering if she was hallucinating, how could a Phantomon have made it in that far undetected?

"We have to stop it." Hikari pointed out, trying to fly out the window when she was stopped by Angewomon. "What is it?"

"Even if it is Phantomon, I'm too injured to do anything, I won't be able to protect you." Angewomon said sadly, her arm in a sling and much of her upper body wrapped up in bandages like a certain Rurouni Kenshin character, her robes being tattered by the battle and the angel digimon being stuck with only these for covering, and the bandages didn't even go up far enough to hide the upper third or so of her large, fanservice-designed breasts. "If you died out there, trying to stop Phantomon, not only would I lose you, but I would feel as responsible for your death as I did for Wizarmon's." Angewomon said, remembering the sorcerer digimon who died to get Hikari her crest and free the angel digimon(Well, a cat digimon back then) from Vamdemon's rule. She still missed the data-type digimon, and knew that if she lost Hikari like she had lost Wizarmon, being an angel digimon wouldn't stop her from having a future of despair.

"What, am I so weak I can't even take down a Phantomon?" Hikari asked sarcastically, remembering how Vamdemon's servant was killed by a Heaven's knuckle aimed for the vampire digimon. She couldn't just let Angewomon put herself in danger like she had against Lady Devimon again, and though it was cruel, she was angry at Angewomon, and thought the best way to get back at her was to put herself in such peril the same way.

"No, it's not that, but…" Angewomon responded, at a loss for how to describe her feelings. She couldn't make a dramatic confession of love, since her own feelings were conflicted on whether she could bring herself to love again.

"But what?" Hikari asked, trying to get Angewomon to at least admit her feelings, but the female angel wouldn't do so.

"For a long time, Wizarmon was my closest friend, and the only one I could trust. He sacrificed himself so you could obtain your crest, and if you were to die here, that sacrifice would go to waste." Angewomon answered, giving a minor reason in an attempt to convince Hikari not to do so, since she couldn't bring herself to admit the major one.

"You should have considered that before nearly letting his sacrifice go to waste against Lady Devimon." Hikari said coldly, never having felt this sort of anger before, and she spread her barely-grown wings to take off.

At this moment, Angewomon caught a glimpse of the digimental of courage Daisuke once held in Hikari's D-terminal, and what had happened to the prior two bearers of courage. Angewomon may have been badly injured, but she had to do something, but her injuries were so severe she could barely even fly. But maybe, just maybe, the digimental of courage was the key. Hikari may have been doing this to get back at her, but risking her life like she was doing took true courage, and it might be enough to activate the digimental. No, it wouldn't work, even if the digimental of courage had the power, Hikari would have to activate it willingly, and the child of light would obviously not do so. Sadly, Angewomon sighed, and hoped Hikari would survive the battle ahead, since all she could do now was hope. 

Where the Phantomon was headed to was an abandoned building, one that the Protectors of the Digital World found to be a suitable hideout. Hikari was following, but not making Phantomon aware of her presence yet, she needed to know what the ghost digimon was up to first. Phantomon arrived, unable to see the protectors in the poorly lit building, but he could still sense their life energy.

"So, Felis is your name, was it not? Why did you send your group to help Lady Devimon at the battle of Grey Lord's Mansion?" Phantomon asked, pretty sure it was mere coincidence aligning them, but Lady Devimon had to know. 

At this question, Felis wondered how to respond. Clearly, this nightmare soldier was dangerous, and had to be killed, but the organization was greatly wounded. Black Lilymon was absent, Grappleomon unconscious, and Felis still hadn't recovered from Ookuwamon's attack on his leg. And maybe, if he was clever enough, he could pretend to be an ally and gain a chance to assassinate Lady Devimon. No, even if Phantomon was stupid enough to fall for it, Lady Devimon certainly wasn't, these were not normal digimon, and though he had been trained for infiltration, infiltrating a group of humans and infiltrating a high-level group of dark digimon were extremely different. No, he would have to command his group(Or what remained of it anyway) to make a run for it, and have faith in the half-angel hiding outside the building(Or trying to hide, Phantomon's ability to sense life and Felis's feline hearing made it so she wasn't hiding from anyone, Phantomon just didn't think her powerful so let himself be followed.) and her ability to stop him, even if Hikari was a half-human. 

"Yes, Felis is my name. I helped Lady Devimon in the hopes that Mugen Dramon and Fallen Devimon would destroy one another, I did not realize how strong her vendetta against Angewomon was." The hybrid responded, seeing no reason to conceal the truth from a dead digimon,(There were reasons to do so to undead digimon, but soon he would return to his grave once more, this time eternally.) and arrogant enough to write Phantomon off so quickly.

"In that case, upon the orders of Lady Devimon, you shall die." Phantomon said coldly, without an iota of remorse.

"If you think you can kill me, give it your best shot." Felis replied boldly, knowing on an injured leg and with his group at half-strength he wouldn't stand a chance, but it would make Hikari more likely to intervene if he put up a struggle. 

"Soul Chopper!" Phantomon swung his scythe in a downward arc, and though Felis moved his swords to block, the force of the attack still pushed him back into the wall, despite his block. "Giromon, come through for me, just this once." Felis thought, thinking of the insane ball digimon, and how the attack could at least get them away from the fight, for now. 

"Deadly bomb!" Surprisingly enough, Giromon actually came through. A huge explosion rocked the already feeble structure, and in the confusion and near-collapse, Felis, Giromon, and Yami Leomon fled upstairs, carrying Leo with them.

"Death Sent" Phantomon began, knowing a ranged attack would work better, but he never expected intervention of the worst sort, that coming from the half-angel chosen child. 

Hikari had seen enough. As if it wasn't bad enough that Phantomon almost made Angewomon's sacrifice be in vain, now he was even trying to kill his former allies, who were too injured to threaten him, for what reason? Was it revenge, killing them for trying to come and warn the angel digimon? Or was it just an attempt to win Lady Devimon's favor. Regardless, she couldn't let them die so easily. "Heavenly Javelin!" A long spear of bright light formed in Hikari's hand, and was launched at Phantomon.

"Soul Chopper!" Phantomon swiftly swung downward, deflecting the blast into the ground. However, when it made contact the javelin burst, and when the ball of light cleared, the bottom of Phantomon's cloak was torn, and it was clear he was greatly wounded by the blast. "Hikari, this isn't like you at all. I've heard all the reports from the other dark lords, and you've always been the kindest and most merciful of the group. So why, why now do you nearly kill me with a sneak attack from behind, and judging from the look in your eyes." Phantomon added, noticing Hikari's brown eyes having narrowed, "You plan to finish me off, to kill me in cold blood. This isn't like you at all."

Hearing Phantomon's words, Hikari began to wonder, what was she doing? For so many years, Hikari had displayed an almost unnatural sense of kindness, and was never one to nearly kill a helpless foe, capture or incapacitate perhaps, but never outright murder. Though a part of her told her not to listen to the Phantomon, it was the same one that had tried to trick Lady Devimon into killing Angewomon so recently, there was much truth in his words. But before she could think much more about it, her internal monologue was cut short. "Soul chopper!"

"After 1 year and 7 chapters, the author can't come up with a decent opening, so what makes you think that would change now?" Chibi-Miyako said. "It's not easy on us either, with all the time he devotes to the main fanfic he really should focus on the omake more."

"No one even understands it, it's goal is to make less sense then excel saga after all, why should I devote time to it?" Birdboy2000 said quite rationally, but after being impaled by Chibi-Shurimon, changed his opinion on the matter. Now, back to the "plot"

"Damn you Devimon, haven't you ever heard of plot immunity!" Chibi-Takeru shouted angrily to the heavens, charging at Andromon.

"Spiral Sword!" Chibi-Andromon responded, but the shot went off target and sliced Chibi-Takeru's digivice in half, emitting a strong light releasing the black gear. In the interest of time, we will skip the following scene, and jump to an argument on top of infinity mountain instead. 

"It's quite obvious I am the best villain here, only I was able to conquer the digital world." Chibi-Piemon said, trying to convince the other demon lords to serve him.

"Are you kidding me? 4 ultimates on your side and you still lost? At least I bothered to find out from Centarumon how I would fall, and if not for that Dagomon-forsaken Angemon, I would have survived as well." Chibi-Devimon replied, popping a vein at the Piemon's comment.

"How could any of you adventure characters claim to be the greatest villain, when your personalities are flatter then Lina Inverse's chest."

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows."  
"That Angemon destroyed you as well, Piemon, despite being a lower level of evolution, proves your weakness. You didn't even take the chosen children seriously until Mugen Dramon's demise." Chibi-Vamdemon responded angrily, oblivious to a red-haired sorceress' chanting.

"Buried in the flow of time. In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power that you and I possess. Dragu Slave!"

At this moment, Infinity Mountain, File City, and much of the surrounding area was obliterated. Vamdemon and Devimon's chibi counterparts were blown away, and Chibi-Piemon was simply annihilated. 

About one week later, Chibi-Vamdemon awoke. "Well, I can't let these two stop me from ruling the digital world." He mused, and then decapitated them. 

"With Piemon out of the way, I can take over now." Chibi-Vamdemon said evilly, oblivious to the presence of the chosen children.

"Hello, you forgetting about me?" Chibi-Angewomon responded, loading her heaven's arrow.

"Oh, Angewomon! Why can't the bad guys ever win." Chibi-Vamdemon cried, sick of the constant defeats suffered by villains in every anime except possibly Excel Saga and Shin Seiki Evangelion. 

"You make a ton of idiotic mistakes preventing you from winning." Chibi-Taichi taunted, then handed him a list of screw-ups made throughout Digimon Adventure by the villains, beginning with allowing a risk for betrayal like Leomon to fight in the incident at Devimon's illusionary hotel, when Ogremon and Devimon were strong enough alone to handle the weakened chosen children. 

"Unfortunately, due to time constraints and general laziness on the part of the author, this chapter must end now, be sure to check back in a couple years for the next installment in this weird omake." Chibi-Miyako announced, filling in for the depressed(Due to Angemon's death.) Chibi-Takeru. "And there is some fanfic preceding it too, but the omake is the good part." She added as an afterthought, biased by her chibi views.


	10. Unholy Alliance! Neo and Fallen Devimon...

Author's notes: In many ways, this chapter is like chapter one. One of these ways it that none of the chosen children of digimon adventure make an appearance, and instead it focuses on backstory and other such things about the digital world during(Well, actually directly after, but they are close enough that very few characters from the previous chapter appear.) the events of chapter 9.(At the time of this writing, if more rewrites occur numbers are subject to change.) If you are reading this fic for the couplings involved, or for the chosen children, please only skim this chapter for a rough idea of the events going on, unless you liked chapter 1. However, these events may prove important to this fic, and since this story must be told, prepare for this next installment of Fallen Devimon's saga.  
  
Dragon Eye Lake. Once, a peaceful lake guarded by a mostly kindly Seadramon (Unless a heavy trolley runs over his tail. Now, not only had monitor island in the middle of the lake become the headquarters for the psychopathic evil chosen, who had been known to delete his own digimon if they became useless, but Fallen Devimon, along with his remaining forces, were headed to Beetle Land to create a new base of operations, also on the outskirts of Dragon Eye.  
  
"Devimon-sama, do you believe we still have a chance after Mugen Dramon's revival?" Devidramon perfect asked, quite fearfully. The dragon digimon had seen the great power Lady Devimon now commands, and did not want to fight against it. But Fallen Devimon was his master, and he was not enough of a coward to turn his back on Devimon-sama. "It was said that even an ultimate fell to the might of Skull Satamon. At the moment I lack that power, but I've already sent a few Airdramon out to learn of what is prophesized to happen in this war. Lady Devimon may have more power, but as the leader of an army of nightmare soldiers, she does not know how to use it." Fallen Devimon responded, though he himself had been shaken somewhat by the occurrence that drove him from Infinity.  
  
"Look, Beetle Land is in sight!" Megadramon said, alerting the others, and cutting the conversation short, as the remaining forces of Fallen Devimon swooped down onto the island inhabited by Insectoid digimon.  
  
A conversation of a different and much darker sort was taking place on Infinity Mountain, which due to mysterious plot-friendly inaccuracies in the timeline, had stopped suddenly to take place at the same time as the rest of this story. "Have you truly thrown away your friendship with all of them that made you a chosen, even with Gabumon?" The Grey lord asked, hoping against hope he could get Yamato to reconsider.  
  
"Yes." Yamato responded darkly, and prepared to attack."Then it appears I have n" The Vamdemon began, but was quickly cut off by the sight of a flying dagger just thrown by the former chosen of friendship aimed for the spellcaster's arm "Unholy Barrier!" The grey-robed digimon sent up a black barrier, which blocked the dagger and sent it flying off harmlessly.  
  
"Do not compare me to an ordinary Vamdemon, the spells I've created are much stronger. The one you fought in Tokyo was a weakling compared to me." The Grey Lord said, sure enough in his victory to warn his opponent.  
  
"Why have you aligned yourself with the chosen children? This is not fitting of your kind." Yamato responded, trying to stall the Vamdemon while getting his attack squad of a few elite(Though easily taken by Fallen Devimon, and they easily switched sides after Mugen Dramon's revival.) Musyamon assassins into position.  
  
"If I may quote Xellos on this," The Grey Lord replied, not at all eager to reveal his motivations. "sore wa himitsu desu." He answered, preferring to leave it a secret.  
  
"This is working very well. Hikari and Phantomon are fighting even as we speak, and we have managed to escape into the digital world, our plan for Dragon Eye Lake is sure to succeed." Felis muttered from inside the Mecha Norimon he was piloting, the protectors of the digital world having escaped the previous battle through a portal. "Are you sure it's right to take advantage of the lake guardian like this." Yami Leomon asked, not feeling too sure of the plan."I know it's not, and were this a weaker opponent I wouldn't do so. But if dragon's eye must be sacrificed so the rest of our world can survive, then so be it." Felis responded, willing to do whatever it took to protect the digital world. At this moment, Leo awoke, though still greatly injured by Mugen Dramon's claw, and his armor still cracked. "I must return to Factorial Fortress." He said, barely getting out each word.  
  
"Why return?" Felis asked. "Especially with the high probability that Fallen Devimon and Neo will fight." He added, baffled by the armored lion's request.  
  
"This war is long, my training will be needed." Leo replied, clearly not in condition to speak much longer.  
  
"But how can we replace you? If you leave, and with Black Lilymon missing, we'll be stuck with an insane Giromon, Yami Leomon, and myself, not nearly enough to stop anything from happening." Felis asked, wondering why the Grappleomon was being so foolish, talking so much when injured so badly, and using those words for foolish requests.  
  
"I know of one other who may help you. The former elder of Air Dragon village, Maildramon." Leo suggested, and then fell unconscious once more.  
  
"We may not have much time, but as we are now, we won't convince the lake guardian of anything, he's one of the most stubborn digimon out there. If a trusted village elder helps us out though, it just might work. Let's head for factorial fortress!" Felis spoke, knowing that without Leo's help, or the help of the Maildramon, their plan wouldn't work, and turned his Mecha Norimon at a ninety-degree angle, then headed for the fortress.  
  
After Fallen Devimon's arrival at Beetle Land, he found it quite easy to establish it as a base. The viral kuwagamon(And evolutions) welcomed the demon lord and his forces, though whether it was due to cowardice or agreement with his aims was uncertain, and the odds were about equal for each. In the space of minutes, the tree which their lord Dino Beemon once ruled from(Now merely a major subordinate of Fallen Devimon, having quickly joined the revived devil's cause.), had been extended greatly and turned into what was either some type of plant golem or a large fortress for dark lords and bug digimon, it wasn't clear which from the humanoid(With insect face), and mobile design. Ogremon eagerly took note of every detail about this base of operations, Lady Devimon had sent him as a spy for a reason.  
  
Snooping around the unusual fortress was a digimon that was insectoid in wing structure only, Black Lilymon to be exact. Though her stealth abilities were incredible, her black color didn't blend in well with the greens and browns of the fortress, and she was spotted by a Kuwagamon with a black gear. "Who are you?" The insectoid asked, not recognizing the plant fairy. "He could be dangerous, if word gets out of my being here. I can't let that happen." Black Lilymon thought, and prepared to kill the unfortunate digimon. "Flower cannon!" A blast of pink energy shot from her flowery hands, which opened to reveal a mechanism for doing so beforehand. In a millisecond, the Kuwagamon was annihilated. Though how easy it was to kill the Kuwagamon relieved Black Lilymon somewhat, she was still afraid that a battle over territory between Neo and Fallen Devimon would soon commence, and that neither protectors of the digital world nor chosen would be able to take advantage of this opportunity. It had to be delayed, but how?  
  
On the island of Monitor, Neo had become aware of Fallen Devimon's arrival, and the dark chosen was wondering how this would effect him. Lady Devimon was already a powerful enemy, and since his plan to betray her and take Mugen Dramon for himself had failed, she had become even more so. However, the succubus digimon had turned on Fallen Devimon as well, so it was quite possible that Fallen Devimon would align against her. On the other hand, the demon digimon had a reputation for brutality, and might attack him over territory alone, or merely a wish to reduce competition. How the composition demon digimon would act was anyone's guess, but it would probably be a good idea to send an emissary regardless, and his Waru Seadramon had been looking awfully weak as of late, so regardless of the outcome, it would be good for him. Thinking of that, Neo smiled sadistically, and sent for his remaining Deep Saver, one of the few digimon that had survived Arca Demon and Demon's battle. "You are to act as emissary to our recent guests. If they do not cooperate with our aims, kill them." Neo Saiba ordered, and his Waru Seadramon swam off.  
  
The journey to the Insectoid Demon Fortress was a short one, but it would not be a peaceful one skipped over in one sentence. The main reason for this was the lake guardian. "A Waru Seadramon, here? It appears Dragon Eye has changed, but I can't allow this to be the hub of evil like Infinity has become. Whatever he's trying, I must stop him." The Mega Seadramon thought, and then dove through the water to follow the evil serpent, and try to find a good spot to attack. Soon, in open lakewater, an opportunity presented itself. It was a part of dragon eye that had a special sensitivity to electricity, with a barrier drawing all lightning (And there was much, with all the ModokiBetamon nearby.) that went nearby into it. Once the Waru Seadramon entered, the guardian of dragon eye fired. "Thunder Javelin!" A powerful bolt of electricity flew out of the horn on the lake guardian's head, and fried the dark-colored sea serpent.  
  
The bolt of lightning was powerful, and would have killed many digimon, and being an aquatic one only made it worse. Upon taking the attack, Waru Seadramon began thinking back to the rest of his life, from his constant abuse in the dark ocean, to slavery under a cruel tribe of Gesomon that often sucked his very blood out to power them up, or merely for amusement, to his rescue by Neo, but even during under the dark chosen, his life was still in doubt, Metal Greymon's death served as a good reminder of the consequences for failure. He had feelings for the semi-mechanical digimon, and though he had a brief period of happiness during his life, soon Metal Greymon was deleted, and his life became hell again. Through all of this, he had a burning desire to live, to get revenge on the many who had caused him pain throughout his life, and someday avenge Metal Greymon's death. And he would let no guardian of dragon's eye stop him from living. "Darkstrom!" A dark whirlpool, not unlike the one Devimon had been imprisoned in, though it was not nearly as powerful, shot out of the evil deep saver's mouth and surrounded Mega Seadramon.  
  
Surrounded by a whirlpool of darkness, Mega Seadramon pondered how he would escape. Any electric attacks would be magnified by the whirlpool, and merely strike himself down. Of course, he had one attack that did not use electricity, but could he risk it? Yes, he had to, Waru Seadramon's attack had the same effect anyway, and with any luck they would cancel out. "Maelstrom!"  
  
The attack worked! The two whirlpools spun in the opposite direction, and soon canceled each other out. Unfortunately, the collision released enough energy to drive out the water from the lightning zone, and a large part of Native Forest was flooded, though the water would recede back soon. The Lake guardian would not forget about the battle though. Looking around, the horned serpent saw Dragon Eye Lake, and only Dragon Eye Lake, with no Waru Seadramon in sight. Determined to stop his darker counterpart in the Seadramon line, Mega Seadramon swam off, in the direction Waru Seadramon was going.  
  
As the Grey Lord and Yamato battled, Iori's group arrived at Infinity Mountain, having picked up Tsunomon on the trip through native forest. However, what they saw on the mountain was what appeared to be a human battling against a Vamdemon, with Fallen Devimon nowhere in sight. "Nani? Where's Devimon?" Iori asked, quite confused by the situation.  
  
"Fallen Devimon was betrayed by Lady Devimon, who revived Mugen Dramon. Afterward, they left to attack the upper kingdom, leaving Yamato to protect it for them." Tsunomon said ominously. "Yamato? Do you mean Ishida Yamato?" Iori asked.  
  
"Yes." Tsunomon replied sadly. "And now I am forced to fight against my own chosen."  
  
"Serves you right, for helping that creep for so long." Iori responded coldly, angering Tsunomon, but their argument was cut short, as they came quite near the battle.  
  
"If you won't tell me your motives, I'll send you to hell anyway!" Yamato exclaimed angrily. It may have been confusion of what Yamato meant "Send you to hell.", since he knew digimon would just be reborn, or it may have just been surprise based on the speed of the attack and the fact that the declaration came just after he was disarmed, but either way, Yamato's fist connected at a high speed with the vampire digimon's head, and the Grey Lord failed to block it with any of his magic.  
  
"Kisama." Iori said to Yamato, quite angered by the chosen of friendship,(Or should that be ex-chosen?) despite how uncharacteristic of him it was.  
  
"Armadimon shinka! Ankylomon!" An even harder shell covered the armadillo digimon, and it's useless tail became a spiked club of one, and it charged the servant of Lady Devimon. With merely a look from Yamato, a group of Igamon let loose their shuriken, and before Ankylomon could even charge half the distance required, a few well-placed shuriken had damaged his vulnerable areas, and the armored digimon returned to it's child state.  
  
"Do you really believe that your digimon would fare any better this time around?" Yamato asked coldly, showing no remorse over nearly killing Ankylomon. "Iori, as long as you stand against me, you must die." Iori walked forward slowly, not fazed by the threat. Seeing a window of opportunity, Yamato picked up the dagger that the Grey Lord had knocked away. But noticing this, King Etemon was not going to let an ally of Fallen Devimon(Well, at least as far as he knew.) regain his weapon so easily. This was an excellent opportunity to stop one of the beings that threatened him the most, and he was not going to let it escape so easily.  
  
"Monkey Play!" King Etemon formed a monkey-shaped bomb in his hands, and then began to throw at Yamato, when he was interrupted by a horn sticking into his arm. Throwing anyway, he found his throw deflected, and it flew harmlessly past the former chosen.  
  
"Nani?" Yamato asked. He had been too distracted to notice it at first, but that was an Ultimate-level digimon attacking him. And even more mysterious, it's aim had been deflected by something, and the attack that should have killed him missed. Regardless, it was clear that the bishounen was up against much deadlier competition then he had thought.  
  
What Yamato did not realize that Iori had progressed into range to attack using his shinai. "Yamato, for all the harm you have caused the very world you were summoned to save, you must die!" Were Iori a digimon, he would have shouted an attack name with it. But since he was not, he merely swung his shinai with a great deal of ferocity, but little focus, only to find the weapon pierced by a mere dagger, while a look of shock came over Iori's face.  
  
"This is so predictable." The Grey Lord said, not as unconscious as everyone assumed him to be. "Using his dagger as a catalyst and Iori's shinai as an amplifier, Yamato will bring forth the power of darkness in an extra-powerful attack.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but doesn't that really undercut the dramatic feel of this scene?" Iori asked, somewhat annoyed by the Vamdemon's comment.  
  
"Burst piercing!" Using the dagger as a catalyst, a great deal of dark energy flew through the shinai, it's shape amplifying the power, and then predictably caused it to explode.  
  
As this battle was raging, Waru Seadramon finally arrived in beetle land. "I bring a message from Neo-sama to Devimon-san." The sea serpent announced, calling him that more out of habit then anything, though the Waru Seadramon of past days would not be able to believe he had used the honorific -sama when dealing with Neo, but this is what the deep saver was reduced to.  
  
"Devimon-sama is available to take your message." A Kuwagumon responded, escorting the sea serpent, and then added "I can assure you that if this is a cleverly disguised assassination attempt, it's not a very good one and it will fail miserably.", due to Fallen Devimon's odd sense of humor in his orders.  
  
"So, this is the assassin? Is Neo joking?" Fallen Devimon said, sweatdropping. If Waru Seadramon would stop thinking about his past and being incredibly serious, he would have facefaulted, but those as serious as Zeldagis can't do so.  
  
"No, I'm an emissary." Waru Seadramon responded, not understanding why Fallen Devimon sweatdropped.  
  
"When is the assassin coming?" Fallen Devimon asked.  
  
At this, Black Lilymon moved into position to fire. If she picked off Neo's emissary, Fallen Devimon would believe Waru Seadramon to be a diversion while the "assassin" attacked, and Neo and Fallen Devimon would battle against one another, as they should have from the start. But somehow, the digimon that had only an hour ago murdered a Kuwagumon for the purposes of keeping her cover couldn't bring herself to do it. It must have been Waru Seadramon's eyes, and the great pain within them. As little as she usually thinks about taking life, she couldn't kill one so much like herself.  
  
"There is no assassin. I bring the following message from Saiba Neo, chosen of Demon: We have both been betrayed by Lady Devimon. Neither one of us can defeat her and Mugen Dramon bringing only the forces they possess and themselves. If we were to align, she would no longer threaten either of our chances of ruling the digital world." Waru Seadramon read Neo's message as he had been ordered to, knowing treachery now would be useless, and Fallen Devimon would probably see through it anyway.  
  
"A sensible idea. I accept this alliance." Fallen Devimon answered.  
  
Soon after these events, but quite far from them, in factorial fortress, the protectors of the digital world arrived.(And the author of the fic set the record for most commas used when not making a list.) "We must speak with Maildramon." Felis explained, to the Guardromon at the city walls.  
  
"A cat-person, a Giromon, and some weird black-furred Leomon? I don't believe Maildramon ever had dealings with any of you. What are you up to?" The Guardromon replied, suspiciously.  
  
"Also, could you check in Leo to the Centar Clinic?" Felis asked, knowing that showing concern for someone as renowned as Leo and showing that he wasn't a hostage could prove advantageous.  
  
"Yes, I will. However, you may accompany me only to the Centar Clinic, and not meet with Maildramon. The lost of most of the digimon he was supposed to protect has shaken him up greatly, and the last thing he needs is another assassination attempt." The guardromon explained.  
  
"If we wanted to assassinate Maildramon, why would we bring back Leo?" Felis asked, hoping the mechanical digimon would be rational despite the tight security.  
  
"I don't know, you might have brainwashed him, or you might just find Maildramon more threatening. Regardless, I can't allow you to see him." The Guardromon answered, as Felis tried to figure out a way to get in to the very city he played a vital role in the creation of. Suddenly, he realized a way.  
  
"What about Andromon-sama. I'm sure if he came, this could be cleared up." Felis asked once more, knowing that if he couldn't get Andromon's help, they would certainly be delayed for a long time.  
  
"Why, so you can assassinate him too?" The guard of factorial fortress asked skeptically. "This isn't working, we should go now." Felis muttered, but to find Giromon in disagreement.  
  
"With just myself, you, and Yami Leomon, we won't stand a chance of actually executing our plan. This may take a lot of time, but with our situation as it is now, we will need to take this time." Giromon spoke, and to the dismay of Felis, his digimon partner was in agreement.  
  
"Oh well." Felis sighed, and hoped that by the time Maildramon was able to join them, the digital world not under the control of darkness would not only be Factorial Fortress. Far above factorial town, Leomon was still affected by the Grey Lord's words. "If anyone knows the meaning of this, it's Centarumon. I should contact him." The lion warrior thought, and decided to contact the keeper of the digivice temple. "The Grey Lord has told me that I am to be the digimon of a chosen. Please, tell me what prophecy speaks of this." Leomon said, having opened a hologram-link similar to those used by Gennai.  
  
"I believe I know what the prophecy is. We haven't managed to translate it fully yet, though." Centarumon explained. "And there are many things it could mean, the Grey Lord's interpretation is only one of many. However, as far as we can tell, the prophecy reads as follows:"  
  
"The warrior of light will battle the soldier of nightmares, for the fate of Infinity's controller, and the dark alliance shall rush to battle. In a brilliant light, the feline protector shall unite with a being from another world." Centarumon read.  
  
"There is more to the prophecy, we just haven't translated it all yet. We believe the first passage refers to one of the chosen's digimon battling Fallen Devimon, perhaps for Yamato's fate between light and darkness as he currently controls infinity, but it could refer to the fate of one of the demon digimon themselves. The dark alliance probably refers to the protectors of the digital world, made up of dark digimon, but it might be Lady Devimon's forces or something of the sort. We believe the feline protector means a feline digimon that protects others, and you fit that quite well, and uniting with a being from another world means becoming the digimon partner of a human, at least according to the Grey Lord" Centarumon interpreted, but Leomon was still not sure.  
  
"In a brilliant light, the feline protector shall unite with a being from another world." Leomon thought. "As far as I can tell, that means what the grey lord thinks. The only other thing I can think of." Leomon began, and then blushed. "The prophecy can't mean THAT, can it?"  
  
"Hentai!" Centarumon responded, and a nearby female Nefertimon whacked the hologram with a super-dimensional mallet, but it went right through. "I don't think that's what the prophecy means."  
  
In the lake of the dragon eye, upon hearing Waru Seadramon's message, Fallen Devimon and Neo flew out to meet. "It appears that for now, we are allies." Neo remarked.  
  
"For now." Fallen Devimon confirmed. "I assume you will turn on me once Lady Devimon is defeated?"  
  
"I expect no less from you, Fallen Devimon-sama." Neo replied, mockingly. "Now that everything is settled, shall we depart?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." Fallen Devimon answered, and with the three great dragons behind him, took flight for infinity.  
  
In the Factorial Fortress, a troubling message was e-mailed to the other protectors of the digital world from Black Lilymon. "Fallen Devimon and Neo have aligned and are headed to Infinity Mountain, damn them."  
  
"After a long amount of time, the author has finally thought up a good way to begin the omake." Chibi-Takeru yelled happily. "Unfortunately, the author forgot it before getting to write it down." Chibi-Sora added, and then said "Welcome to the first digimon-only omake of Fallen Devimon's saga!" As this was said, all non-digimon chibis vanished into a plot hole  
  
"What about the one for chapter 1?" Chibi-Miyako asked. After thinking for a while, the chibi counterpart of the chosen of hope responded "That was a crossover with the cthulhuian mythos and Fushigi Yuugi." The rest of the chibi-chosen facefaulted.  
  
However, and quite unfortunately for a group containing Birdramon, Garurumon, Greymon, and Leomon, they were attacked by an angry Chibi-Waru Seadramon. "In the hopes of finally ending this suffering, Evil Icicle!" The virus-type yelled, and then tears began shooting out of his eyes as he shot an icicle at the group, while he complained about the pain of living and his horrible memories(And other such stuff.)  
  
Now, whether using an ice-based attack on fire digimon was a good thing is unknown. "Do we stand a chance?" Chibi-Miyako asked, though it would have normally been asked by Taichi, when a character a chibi is based off dies, oftentimes so does the chibi.  
  
"Well, it's difficult to tell." Chibi-Koushirou replied, pulling up a chart. "The battle system for the digital world is multi-faceted and hopelessly complex. In addition to the 9 types of Fire, Ice, Thunder, Filth, Plant, Battle, Mech, Holy, and Dark, it also has the Virus-Data- Vaccine thing, and probably some other stuff as well. As for which is more useful, it is unknown. And for which elements beat which, it's generally believed that Holy beats Dark, but otherwise, no one else has a clue." Koushirou explained, confusing everyone. "Really, it could go either way. Fire does beat ice in some series, since heat can melt it. But at the same time, when ice is melted it becomes water, which puts out fire."  
  
"So, why were you able to say all this before the attack hit when you aren't Excel?" Chibi-Miyako asked once more, and the author, noticing that even his own characters saw through his time slowdown, allowed the attack to hit.  
  
And what a deadly attack it was. Were this not a super-deformed fic with a large cast that was easily reduced by killing characters off, it would be possible that some would survive, and that if they did die they would have long drawn-out death scenes. However, Chibi-Leomon stepped up.  
  
"Run! I'll hold him off!" The oft-killed lion roared, and as the other chibis scampered away."Juu-oh-ken!" A lion's head sprung from the chibi- lion's fist. Though the author did not decide whether to make the attack more or less powerful because it was ice-based, (He is an incompetent fool after all.), the advantage gained by being vaccine against virus was not enough to compensate for how much greater Waru Seadramon was, and Leomon died again.  
  
"Metal Greymon, to gain the strength to avenge you, I will kill as many as necessary." Chibi-Waru Seadramon said boldly, and then, unable to take it the pain of killing anymore, tried once again to escape this life, but the gods wouldn't let him commit suicide. As Waru Seadramon cursed the gods of the digital world, the omake ended. 


	11. Departure from upper kingdom! Leading u...

Fallen Devimon's saga, part 11  
  
Authors Notes: While I got an excellent amount of reviews for chapter 9 and the re-write, chapter 10 has gone blank thusfar in that area. Please review, it's quite frustrating to work so hard on a chapter and get no feedback.  
  
"The warrior of light will battle the soldier of nightmares, for the fate of Infinity's controller, and the dark alliance shall rush to battle. In a brilliant light, the feline protector shall unite with a being from another world." Leomon thought, recalling recent events. "But what does the prophecy mean? The feline protector is probably me, but does uniting with a being from another world mean becoming one of the digimon of the chosen? Or does it mean the other thing it could refer to? And if it does mean the other thing, what kind of a hentai would put that in a prophecy?"  
  
But Leomon's thought was interrupted by a concerned Mimi and Togemon checking up on him.  
  
"Still thinking about what the Grey Lord said to you, huh?" The currently brown-haired girl asked. "You really shouldn't worry about it that much, if he was telling the truth, you'll learn what you need to in time."  
  
"It's not just that. I talked to Centarumon about it, and it's part of a larger prophecy. The Grey Lord believes a certain line refers to my finding a chosen." Leomon explained.  
  
"And what is the line?" Mimi asked, curiously.  
  
"I-I'd rather not tell." Leomon muttered, blushing.  
  
In some abandoned building that had fallen into disrepair(A rare sight in the upper kingdom), Hikari and Phantomon continued to battle. "Soul Chopper!" Hikari's vulnerable human neck was pierced by Phantomon's scythe.  
  
"How dare you!" Hikari responded angrily, popping a vein. "But then again, tricking others to gain an advantage over them, be it with Lady Devimon or myself, is all you ever do. Vile abomination, I shall not allow you to live! Purification Beam!" As Hikari's eyes narrowed, a beam of light extended from Hikari's hands, impaling the ghost digimon.  
  
"That was a truly powerful attack, but I will not let some half-breed slay me so easily, even in a sanctuary of light." Phantomon responded, showing no injury from Hikari's attack. "I shall depart now, there is no reason to fight the dying" Phantomon added, and attempted to phase out, but the nature of the plane prevented it.  
  
In the hospital of the upper kingdom, feeling the injuries to her chosen, Angewomon attempted to fly to where Hikari had gone(Despite the protests of the Unimon attempted to heal her), but with her wings broken, it would take some time.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Knightmon dojo, Sora had begun her kenjutsu training. "Don't put so much force into your attack, it may be powerful, but you leave yourself complete defenseless. If this were a real battle, you would be dead" Knightmon lectured, taking advantage of how unguarded Sora was and sticking one hand out to take the blow, and with the other attacking.  
  
"Would this be better?" Sora asked, and began a slower attack, but Knightmon easily dodged it, sweatdropping the entire time.  
  
"No, it's still too predictable where you will attack, you don't have the control to change directions in mid-swing, so it's basically a bit worse then staying in a defensive position, since it will never hit that way." Knightmon responded, understanding why Angemon had sent for him to train the chosen of love.  
  
These exchanges went on for some time, and by the end of the lesson, Sora had learned little, finally getting a decent pace for swinging only as the lesson ended. Meanwhile, Takeru was confronting his digimon partner, demanding to know what was going on.  
  
"What's going on between you and Sora?" Takeru asked, though he had a good idea what it was, this inquiry could lead to his learning more about the relationship, what caused it, and why it was being kept secret.  
  
"Nothing." Angemon replied, blushing. What was Takeru thinking, and why did he seem so annoyed, Angemon wondered, and tried to think of how to escape this conversation without revealing what Sora wanted kept secret.  
  
"Nothing is an odd thing to be blushing about." Takeru responded inquisitively.  
  
Angemon had been backed into a corner(Metaphorically speaking). Even if he told the truth, Takeru would not believe that something so trivial was what was being kept from him. And if he lied, Takeru would not believe them, and keep inquiring. "I promised to keep it a secret." Angemon said, an a last-ditch effort to keep it from Takeru.  
  
"Well, it's clear learning this from you is impossible." Takeru replied. "What's Sora up to, and why is she so sure about keeping this a secret?" The most experienced chosen thought, but if Angemon wouldn't say what it was, there would only be one other way.  
  
In the interests of making a sudden scene change, the events on Infinity Mountain will now be focused on. The explosion had done a lot of damage, and annihilated Iori's shinai, along with nearly doing the same to Iori.  
  
"Is that all?" Yamato asked, expecting more of a threat.  
  
"Kisama." Iori replied, barely getting out each syllable.  
  
"So, who will get themselves killed opposing me next?" Yamato asked, more annoyed by this challenge then anything.  
  
"Devimon's attempts to conquer this world threaten me. That, combined with your constant attempts to destroy me as one of the chosen, make it so you must die!" King Etemon said, angrily.  
  
"Don't kill him!" Tsunomon said defensively, and bounced over to protect his human. King Etemon, however, did not seem to mind killing Tsunomon with Yamato.  
  
"Monkey Play!" A monkey-shaped bomb was thrown at the chosen of friendship.  
In an attempt to block the attack, four of the Musyamon serving Lady Devimon leapt downwards, swinging their swords to destroy the bomb. Two of them missed and ran through each other, and the other two did manage to hit, and broke their swords on the bomb.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Tsunomon cried out in a cliched way, and leaped in front of the chosen that betrayed him only a day ago. As this happened, Yamato's solid blue eyes regained their pupils, and a transformation took place.  
  
"Tsunomon, Warp Shinka! Were Garurumon!" Where once a small ball with a horn stood, a large bipedal wolf wearing spiked combat gear with very sharp claws now existed, designed for hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Garuru kick!" The Monkey Bomb was hit by a devastating roundhouse kick, causing it to reverse direction. As King Etemon looked on in horror, the Skull Greymon that had been strangely motionless for the rest of the battle began to battle.  
  
"Dark Shot!" An orange missile shot from the skeleton's back, destroying the monkey bomb before it could reach Iori-tachi.  
  
This turn of events certainly gave everyone a reaction, though which reaction it was varied. The Grey Lord smiled, relieved that Yamato was free from Lady Devimon. Skull Greymon ran around destroying things, but that is how he normally acts. A tear of joy ran down Were Garurumon's face. But to King Etemon and Iori, nothing had changed.  
  
In the homeland of angel digimon that I am running out of euphemisms for, Mimi and Togemon were still concerned about the lion digimon. "What can we do?" Mimi asked rhetorically, holding back tears at the thought of how much the lion digimon had changed upon learning of this prophecy.  
  
"Talk to him. I certainly can't persuade him, but you might be able to." Togemon replied, thinking of how even Tailmon hadn't been shaken this much.  
  
"Okay." Mimi said happily, her normally genki attitude that had been stifled by Leomon's sadness returning and walked towards the room Leomon was staying in.  
  
"Hello." Leomon said, noticing the entrance of the human.  
  
"Leomon, you really shouldn't let this prophecy affect you so much." Mimi suggested, wishing the lion digimon would return to his formal self.  
  
"How can I not do so? I would have a duty to protect my human above all others. Any other feelings I may have would have to be forgotten." Leomon answered sadly.  
  
"Other feelings?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
Leomon blushed. Were it not for his normally noble and protective demeanor, even the Ogremon that had been his rival would know it. But with how he acted, and the need to save his world an excellent excuse, even his sacrificing his life to save Mimi had gone unnoticed. And even if his feelings were returned, his first duty would have to be to whatever chosen he ended up with. But there was no avoiding it, though it did seem foolish. "Suki Desu, Mimi." The brown-furred digimon said softly, and a smile crossed Mimi's face.  
  
"Suki Desu, Leomon." The chosen of purity answered, and lovingly embraced the warrior.  
  
While the love shared between Mimi and Leomon blossomed, some other relationships were not going as well. Takeru had gone to see Garudamon, not wanting to confront Sora about this directly, for it would certainly cause an embarrassing situation.  
  
"Takeru? Sora's not here right now." Garudamon said informally.  
  
"She wasn't the one I wanted to speak to." Takeru answered, wondering if Garudamon had any clue about this.  
  
"Then why are you here?" The firebird asked, confused.  
  
"It's about Sora. What's going on between her and Angemon?" Takeru asked, hoping Garudamon's answer would put his suspicions to rest.  
  
"Nothing's going on between them." The perfection level digimon answered, wondering what Takeru was talking about. Takeru's eyes became black balls with a line at the bottom.  
  
"So, what are they going to such great lengths to conceal from me, other then a secret relationship?" Takeru asked, suspiciously. Just then, at the worst possible moment, Sora returned from her training.  
  
"Hello. What's going on?" Sora greeted them, curious as to why Takeru was talking to Garudamon, without Angemon nearby.  
  
"Takeru seems to think you are in a relationship with Angemon, and was interrogating me about it." Garudamon explained. Takeru popped a vein, and Sora face-faulted.  
  
"Nani?" Sora asked, confused. "I'm in love with Angemon?"  
  
Upon hearing this, Takeru was relieved, but then remembered Angemon had responded in essentially the same way. "So, in that case, what are you two going from great lengths to conceal from me?" Takeru asked, his suspicious look returning.  
  
"Oh, that. I was planning to keep it secret from you, but I'm being trained to fight by Knightmon." Sora explained, and Takeru was greatly relieved. "Nothing's changed between us, it's just that some force wants this romance to develop slower then the ones in Inu-Yasha." Sora answered, and Takeru was once more happy to be around Sora, no longer having to be suspicious of some secret relationship with Angemon.  
  
"I hope we can both survive this war. After all that has happened, you are one of the few I still trust." Takeru replied, his love having grown stronger.  
  
Love was not the only strong emotion being spread in the upper kingdom, however, as the battle between Hikari and Phantomon showed. Despite their severe wounds, they continued to battle on, Hikari to eliminate Phantomon from the digital world, and possibly in doing so ensure one of their major foes was no longer an enemy, and Phantomon because he needed to regain Lady Devimon's trust, otherwise all he had planned would be for nothing.  
  
"Heavenly Javelin!"  
  
"Soul Chopper!"  
  
Though they were too wounded for their attacks to be anywhere near as devastating as normal, a spear of light collided with a scythe of darkness, and the attacks fizzled out harmlessly. It seemed the two would each die in this battle, and their strength of will was all keeping their bodies moving. Desperately, the already severely wounded Angewomon continued her quest to reach where the Phantomon had gone, but it seemed like she wouldn't get their until the battle was over. Still, out of a mix of duty to her chosen and feelings of love, she continued on, praying there would still be a Hikari to get to.  
  
In the factorial fortress, the protectors of the digital world were still dealing with annoying regulations. "Check your database, it might have something listing us." Felis requested, beginning to think the biggest challenge in saving the digital world would not be in the battling aspect.  
  
"You are certainly listed, but it's possible you are an imposter, and according to this you are away battling Fallen Devimon, so I can't allow you access." The Guardromon replied.  
  
"You realize this prevents me from entering, if I were the real thing." Felis pointed out, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but I am not programmed to allow you access because of that possibility, we are at war." The Guardromon explained, his voice as mechanical as ever.  
  
"But it also ruins the whole point of having a base of operations for our fighters." Felis pointed out, annoyed. Thankfully, this discussion was soon interrupted by Andromon's appearance.  
  
"Felis, what brings you here?" Andromon asked.  
  
"I must speak with the elder of Air Dragon village." Felis answered.  
  
"Very well then, I'll take you to him." Andromon said.  
  
"He hasn't been cleared for entry yet." Guardromon replied, and moved to block their path. Andromon pressed a button on the Guardromon's chest, and it shut down temporarily.  
  
On the mountain to which Fallen Devimon, his three dragons, Neo, Skull Satamon, and Waru Seadramon were flying to, the situation grew even more confusing. Noticing the change in Yamato, Lady Devimon's servants were debating whether to kill him, or let him battle the other chosen. Neither Iori nor King Etemon had noticed what had happened, and they continued to attack Yamato and Were Garurumon, calling Tsunomon a traitor.  
  
"It's a trick, he's the same as always!" Iori called out, unwilling to believe the very person who had attacked him and Armadimon so recently had changed.  
  
"No, he's free from Lady Devimon's spell." Were Garurumon said angrily. "If you insist on attacking him anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
"And if you defend him, I will not hesitate to kill you." King Etemon responded. "Monkey Play!" A silvery bomb in the shape of a monkey was thrown at Were Garurumon.  
  
"Wolf Claw!" In a quick slash, the bomb was cut in two by Were Garurumon's claws, and the werewolf leapt forward to battle.  
  
Of course, in the interests of annoying those who dislike quick scene- changes, the story will once more shift back to Hikari's battle with Phantomon. As the two fought on, their minds keeping their bodies from collapsing, Angewomon had continued to approach. Soon, she came within range of Hikari's light, and though her injuries were still great, the angel digimon was re-energized, and quickly arrived on the scene.  
  
"Holy Arrow!" An arrow of pure light shot towards Phantomon, and though he could not afford to lose, his body was physically unable to survive, and the ghost turned into data and flew towards the village of beginnings. "Hikari, I'm so sorry." Angewomon said apologetically, a tear running down her face, and Hikari ran forward to embrace her. "I hope we can always be together." She said softly, and overcome by emotion, without giving thought to what she was saying, Angewomon added "Ai shiteru."  
  
Hikari was quite surprised but what was said. She wasn't quite aware how deeply Angewomon's feelings for her extended, perhaps, or perhaps she was just unwilling to realize they did. Changing the subject, she suggested "Let's go back to the healing center, I'm as bad off as you are now."  
  
"Of course." Angewomon said, putting an arm around Hikari as she helped the injured girl back to get her wounds healed.  
  
Under the surface of file island, in factorial fortress, Felis was meeting with Maildramon, who was having second thoughts about the plan.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can go through with it. It is my duty to protect them, how can I help in a plan that will kill so many of my people?" Maildramon asked, his silver armor shining brilliantly amongst the darkness of the indoor areas of factorial fortress.  
  
"Because if you don't, the ones who had escaped will be slain by them as well. It's only a matter of time before someone betrays us, or is tortured, and the location of factorial fortress is revealed, and it can't stop his forces yet." Felis responded, while Yami Leomon had a sad and distant look in his eyes similar to that of Maildramon about what he would have to do.  
  
"Besides, at least they can be reborn into freedom, instead of this enslavement they are forced to bear." Giromon added, continuing to be oddly thoughtful for one as insane as he is believed to be.  
  
"Very well then. Airdramon, all of you, I'm sorry." Maildramon nodded sadly, knowing how heavy the price of this war would be.  
  
Inside Mugen Dramon, Lady Devimon sensed that what little dark energy that was in the area had dissipated, and that could only mean one thing. "So, the fool got himself killed. No point in staying here, I'll return to the digital world to think things over." She thought, and then walked through the portal, the trail so difficult when going to the upper kingdom much easier on the return trip, and she found herself in the massive melee atop infinity mountain.  
  
"Nani?" Lady Devimon muttered, quite surprised by the recent turn of events. Of course, a Mugen Dramon landing on Infinity Mountain surprised the others battling there just as much.  
  
"Die, foul servant of Devimon! King Monkick!" King Etemon yelled, delivering a leaping kick to Mugen Dramon's hard exterior, and hobbling off with a broken foot.  
  
"Yamato, what has happened in my absence?" Lady Devimon asked, hoping someone would clear things up, and unaware her spell had been broken.  
  
Yamato hesitated. If he didn't give Lady Devimon information of that sort, she would know her spell had been broken, and being able to appear to be in her service could be quite beneficial, so it didn't suit him to say it. But on the other hand, if he did give the information, though Were Garurumon would probably realize it was a bluff, Iori, Skull Greymon, and Metal Etemon would be convinced he was still under Lady Devimon's control, and he didn't want to kill them either, they could be useful allies. Before he could make the decision, however, he was quickly attacked.  
  
The attack came in the form of another group of four Musyamon, who had noticed the change in Yamato's attitude and realized he was no longer in the service of Lady Devimon.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" One of the Musyamon leaped downward in an attack, and was quickly disarmed in both senses of the word, as a quick upward kick from Were Garurumon sent it's arm, sword in hand, flying off.  
  
Before he could have much time to react, another Musyamon came in from the side, swinging his sword. "Wolf claw" Were Garurumon yelled, and stuck a claw through the neck of the sword-wielding digimon, impaling and swiftly killing it.  
  
From front and back, two more Musyamon charged. Were Garurumon quickly grabbed Yamato, and then jumped up about three meters into the air, letting the Musyamon run through each other.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Devimon asked the lone survivor among the Musyamon.  
  
"He has turned on us." The Musyamon replied, angrily.  
  
Lady Devimon began to ponder this bit of information. His connection with his digimon was quite strong, and he had almost broken free of her spell before. It seemed that the truth was being told, even though that Musyamon was a bit power-hungry. "Yamato, as you are no longer on my side, I must request you evacuate this mountain." Noticing the looks on the faces of her troops, she added "I've had enough killing for one day." While she was saying this, the succubus digimon noticed the approach of a foreboding dark energy. "Unless of course, you wish to stay and help me fight off Fallen Devimon, along with whatever ally he's brought along this time."  
  
In the homeland of angel digimon, far from the battle, the chosen(sans Yamato, Iori and the injured Hikari) were called together, after all receiving messages from Miyako. "You are probably wondering why I called all of you here." Miyako began, noticing all the cold glares going Ken's way due to his reverting to the digimon kaizer, as well as a few going to all of the chosen from when the group split up, each blaming the other for failure in a quite important battle. "I have received information regarding Lady Devimon. It appears she has left the upper kingdom."  
  
"It could be a trap." Ken said, not seeing why else Lady Devimon would leave.  
  
"No, it's not." Angemon replied, to everyone surprise, and the others all began looking at him curiously. "There was an interval of about a day between when Mugen Dramon was revived and the beginning of this attack. The upper kingdom is very hard to reach without an angel digimon, and to leave it only to come back in a trap is a very stupid maneuver, considering how quickly things are happening in this war. While the upper kingdom may be easy to exit from to almost any point on file island, it is quite difficult to enter." Angemon explained, and the other chosen were convinced.  
  
"In that case, there's no reason to stay around here any longer." Koushirou commented. "There's also no reason for me to go into battle, after what happened to Kabuterimon, so I'm going to Factorial Fortress where my technological skills will find the most use." He added sadly, cradling Kabuterimon's digitama in his arms.  
  
As all the others nodded in agreement, they were surprised to see a message pop up on their D-terminals. "Do not go to infinity mountain. The battle is a trap." The message read, and was signed by the Grey Lord.  
  
"Like I'm going to fall for that?" Takeru said, angrily. "How much of a fool does the grey lord think I am? Staging a battle like that with Lady Devimon to gain our trust, only to use it to try to prevent us from using our one chance to stop Devimon!" He growled, ready to fight, while the others continued thinking of where they would go.  
  
"I'm going with Takeru. I can't even think of what would happen to me if he got himself killed." Sora said sadly, and Angemon nodded in agreement.  
  
"According to reports, Fallen Devimon's forces are in Beetle Land, and with their strongest gone, I think the rest of us should launch an attack there." Miyako said, pointing her finger out in a random direction she believed to be that of Beetle Land.  
  
"I'm not going." Ken said surprisingly, causing Miyako, Mimi, Leomon, Aquillamon, Togemon, and Gomamon to look at him surprised. "You all saw the kaizer resurface within me. I thought I had it under control, but it seems I don't."  
  
"Where will we be going then, Ken." Wormmon said, concerned.  
  
"When Takeru was having a crisis, he found his answers in the Ancient Dino Region, and I think the same may be true of us." Ken answered, and prepared to leave.  
  
"You're all that's left?" Miyako said, the reality of how few were here having hit her.  
  
"Daisuke and Taichi were killed, Hikari's injured, Jou didn't go with us in the first place, and Yamato and Iori are in battle or something, so it was only seven at this meeting to begin with." Togemon answered helpfully.  
  
"Not quite, I'm going too." Gomamon said, while the others were wondering what a digimon of his level was doing going into battle against such strong foes. "I know if Jou was here, he'd be giving me some lecture about responsibility, and as his digimon I have to follow his wishes." He explained, and then smiling, added "Besides, you need someone to make light of this situation and tell a joke when needed, the first two wars were dark enough and this saga looks to be the darkest yet."  
  
"As for transport, Koushirou, it's an easy spell to get you to factorial fortress." Angemon said, and then aided by the dimension, cast a transportation spell sending him to the city of metal. "There's no portal to Ancient Dino Region, it's too dangerous, but I can get you to the nearby Amida forest." He added, and Ken and Wormmon were teleported. "Miyako, Mimi, Gomamon, Togemon, Leomon, and Aquillamon, I'm sorry, but I can only get you to the other side of dragon eye, beetle land has always been filled with our enemies." The angel digimon said apologetically, and they were sent to Native Forest, across dragon eye lake from Beetle Land.  
  
"And now, Sora, Garudamon, Takeru, here's our fight." Angemon announced, and they arrived in the midst of the battle on Infinity Mountain, unaware that Fallen Devimon and Lady Devimon's forces would soon battle for it.  
  
"We've decided to skip the beginning of the omake entirely, we've lost faith in the author." Chibi-Miyako announced. "And besides, Waru Seadramon's attacking, we have to run for it."  
  
After some time running away, the various chibis find themselves in Factorial Fortress, and begin wondering what to do, noticing the lack of a sudden crossover or attack.  
  
"Well, some omake do explain things about the series in them." Chibi-Sora pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but this author foolishly explains everything away in the author's notes." Chibi-Miyako responded, shooting down the idea. Suddenly, she heard a disembodied voice asking if she wanted to be paired with the kaizer, and began begging for forgiveness(Combined with swearing vengeance against Kaiyako authors.)  
  
"Well, we could do a clip show." Chibi-Sora helpfully suggested, and then was killed by fans for daring to suggest the idea.  
  
"This waiting is getting really annoying." Chibi-Palmon pointed out, and then noticed a chibi smiling purple-haired trickster priest teleporting in.  
  
"So, you're the one from another series who appears in this omake." Chibi- Miyako commented, and then began choking the Xellos chibi. "What were you thinking making us wait this long?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Chibi-Xellos answered, waving his index finger. Soon afterward, Chibi-Xellos was laying on the floor a few feet away(Courtesy of Chibi-Miyako's punch.)  
  
"And I thought Phibrizzo was bad." Chibi-Yamato commented  
  
"Well, he travels with Lina Inverse, after all" Chibi-Piyomon replied, in an attempt at an explanation.  
  
"You chosen really are too violent." Chibi-Xellos said, in response to the attack. "So, how would you like to go help me kill the Wind Dragon King?"  
  
"He's still alive?" All of the chosen except Chibi-Hikari said in unison.  
  
"I will not assist you in any attempt to slay a dragon god." Chibi-Hikari answered, angry despite how OOC that was for her. Noticing her anger, Chibi-Xellos teleported away, and the omake ended. 


	12. The second battle of Infinity

Author's notes: *Repeats the pleading for reviews* Sorry for the long wait, but this is a LONG chapter, and think of this as make-up for chapter 2's size(New chapter 2, not old chapter 2) Also, for those wondering about the Grey Lord's motives and such, all will be revealed, and if I'm lucky I could get it off within four chapters(Now that I have some good ones figured out and a good method of revealing them, I actually can, but the story will only let me do it so fast.)  
  
Infinity Mountain. The tallest place on File Island, and one of the tallest in the entire digital world. A place that as the lair of Devimon during the 1999 incident, and the lair of whichever virus-type has the upper hand in the current war, has seen much conflict. And it was here that the first major battle of the war would soon take place. Not that there hadn't been other battles. But the first battle of Infinity was a diversion to find a crest. The battle of Grey Lord's mansion was just between two small forces, nowhere near on the scale of the forces now meeting. And the attempted siege of the upper kingdom was halted after a change of heart by Lady Devimon. Sure, there had been other skirmishes, and many casualties. But in all of this war, a battle like this still had not taken place.  
  
"Unless of course, you wish to stay and help me fight off Fallen Devimon, along with whatever ally he's brought along this time."  
  
Yamato digested this information, and pondered what course of action he should take. Surely, siding with the digimon who had controlled him for so long was not something he wanted to do. But Fallen Devimon was a danger to the entire digital world, and had to be stopped. "I will help you for now, but if you try anything like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you." The chosen of friendship said angrily, through clenched teeth. "He's coming from the southwest, isn't he?" Yamato asked, preparing for battle  
  
"Yes." Lady Devimon confirmed, and turned in that direction.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhat lower on the mountain, Takeru and Sora(Along with their digimon partners) had materialized near the Grey Lord, and Takeru was wondering why the hell the Vamdemon wanted him to stay away from a major battle.  
  
"Why do you want us away from here? The fate of the digital world may rest on this one battle, and you try to keep us out of it? Damn, you staged that combat with Lady Devimon and were on the side of darkness all along, weren't you!" Takeru interrogated, grabbing the vampire by the neck.  
  
"A-a bomb, under the mountain." The Grey Lord said, barely able to speak with Takeru's hands clenching him.  
  
"What?" Takeru said, shocked. It seemed plausible enough, and he seemed so sincere, not that something most of any species would do when being choked for information would be to lie about it. Silently wishing Andromon or Koushirou were here, and could tell what was going on, Takeru asked the Grey Lord to elaborate.  
  
"A Giromon is near this mountain, and I suspect will soon go under the mountain and explode. The blast will set off many explosives that will destroy Infinity Mountain, and whoever has engineered this is probably hoping to take out Fallen Devimon, his ally, and Lady Devimon in one attack." The Grey Lord explained, concerning Takeru, but then he remembered that this was a Vamdemon he was talking to.  
  
"You may seem sincere, but I will not let any vampire demon ruin my chance to slay Fallen Devimon and any of the other evils around him." Takeru replied angrily, taking out his bow. "Yamato, you may be my brother, but now that you have turned to darkness, you must die!" He roared, taking out an arrow and firing.  
  
Yamato quickly moved his arm down and out of the way of the attack, responding with "I thought half-elves were supposed to have better marksmanship, little brother." , but not bothering to try to convince Takeru the spell was broken.  
  
"Shouldn't you say something to him?" Lady Devimon inquired, wondering what the reason could be for his not even saying a word about why he is not the enemy to Takeru.  
  
"I've known him a long time, and when it comes to truly evil digimon and their allies, he won't care what they say." Yamato responded, and then prepared to dodge his brother's next attack. Yamato's brother loaded his bow, but before he could fire his next arrow, something happened.  
  
"Don't do it Takeru!" Sora cried out, from atop her Garudamon. Takeru turned, having been unaware of her presence on infinity until this point.  
  
"Don't attack Yamato? He's on Lady Devimon's side, and even if she's not attacking right now, she's still one of the thirteen lords of darkness." Takeru shot back.  
  
As much as Sora feared what would happen to the survivor if Takeru and Yamato were to fight to the death, and as much as she didn't want to see either of them die, and as concerned as she was for Takeru, she had no answer.  
  
"After you were used by Jureimon as you were, you should know the dangers of meddling with the powers of darkness. But you helped revive Mugen Dramon despite this, so to protect the digital world, I must stop you!" Takeru spoke, shooting his arrow at Yamato.  
  
However, while this shot was far more accurate then his previous one, it lacked the speed of that shot, and it was slow enough to give Were Garurumon time to react. "Takeru, your brother has indeed assisted in reviving one of the thirteen lords of darkness. However, he was under a spell at the time which has since been broken and I am still sworn to protect him!" Were Garurumon answered, leaping forward to grab the middle of the arrow and then breaking it in half across his spiked knee.  
  
However, the event that had been foreshadowed for over an episode finally occurred, as the forces led by Fallen Devimon arrived on Infinity Mountain, along with Fallen Devimon himself, possessed by rage. Though one may think the rage was because the author loves screwing around with the size of File Island, and he was traveling cross-island in the first place, and thus it took him a long time to arrive while many other events had the chance to play out, it was more because Lady Devimon had stabbed him in the back and taken his lair, not to mention that Takeru was still alive.  
  
As the dark lord arrived, Takeru, Angemon, Yamato, Were Garurumon, Sora, Garudamon, Lady Devimon, and her entire army moved to face the attack, while the Grey Lord pulled Skull Greymon, the unconscious Armadimon and Iori, and the immobile(Due to what could be described as poor planning, in the same way that turning into a ram and head butting a fire giant could be described as a lack of strategy, or using a Parasect against a Charizard is considered not paying attention to type advantages) King Etemon close enough to teleport away at once, mainly because he knew of the impending danger beneath the mountain, which to add to the suspense, the plans of the ones causing said danger will now be turned to.  
  
"Giromon, are you ready?" Felis asked, pulling out a communications device he received long ago from Andromon, in the event they were separated or one of them was captured in an attack. However, the device intended for the three founders of Factorial Fortress was now used not because of separation among the founders, but because of disagreements among the founders, a disagreement on whether to use the chosen as bait for the evil approaching, or to rely on them to save them. The other two had no idea whatsoever that this device had been reproduced, that Felis was going behind their backs and doing this, and only one even knew this battle was a trap in the first place.  
  
"Either I die in the one chance we have to stop Fallen Devimon, or I just spend the rest of my life being mind-controlled by him. I choose to fight!" Giromon replied, knowing this would probably be the second-to-last thing he would ever say(The last being an affirmation he had the signal to start.)  
  
"Very well then." Felis replied, and then to Maildramon, said "We need to each take a side of the mountain to stop any plans for escape."  
  
"It would take covering four of the sides to be close enough to actually stop any escape chance, but there are only two of us who can fight." Maildramon commented, knowing of Felis' leg injury.  
  
"Make that three, it's healed now, so for the first time since that bastard revived, I can fight." Felis explained, while a streak of yellow and black fur was seen moving upwards out of the Mecha Norimon.  
  
"That still leaves the problem of the fourth side." Maildramon responded.  
  
"I know. Black Lilymon is busy with a an assassination in Beetle Land, and I'm really regretting sending Deramon to Monitor as a spy, but I have an idea." Felis responded, and while moving towards the east side of Infinity Mountain, took out his device once more and sent a message to the Grey Lord.  
  
"We need your assistance, if this trap is going to work." Felis requested. "Go to the mountain's north side and ensure they do not take that route of escape."  
  
"Impossible. When the time came, I would have to teleport and then mass teleport quickly enough that no one can escape this place. Even for a magic-user of my skill, that can't be done." The Grey Lord responded.(Having had a feeling creating a duplicate of the communication device would prove useful), declining the offer.)  
  
"No, I am asking you to not mass teleport." Felis replied coldly.  
  
"One or more of our enemies could quite possibly survive, and we can't lose King Etemon, Skull Greymon, and one of the chosen in a failed trap." Fallen Devimon's base is on Beetle Land, while Neo's is on Monitor, so their forces remain, don't you remember that?" The Vamdemon asked.  
  
"Black Lilymon will handle the Dragon Eye situation." Felis responded.  
  
"I do not believe this plan is worth the sacrifice as it is, and if they died, it would be even worse. Felis, I can not assist you." The Grey Lord responded, ending the communication. As Yami Leomon left for the western side, and Maildramon took the south, the protectors of the digital world prepared for a plan that could very well save the digital world to be instituted, as long as no one tried a northern escape route. Still, the thought that that route could very well be tried, and that if it was they would most likely escape was quite unsettling in the minds of the group led by Felis.  
  
As Fallen Devimon came within range, most of the group opposing him were content to let the demon lord make the first move, they were in a defensive position, and rushing in on an attack against such a powerful digimon alone could be fatal, and when one considered he had Neo, Skull Satamon, Devidramon, Mega Dramon, and Giga Dramon on his side, it made it even worse. However, Skull Greymon was a digimon who's very existence was the result of rage, and who usually attacked uncontrollably anyone nearby, though why he wasn't doing this in this case was still a mystery to all around. And Fallen Devimon's killing of Taichi, his human partner, was the source of that rage, and he had to stop him.  
  
"Ground Zero Modified!" The orange missile on Skull Greymon's back was shot at Fallen Devimon. But the demon lord was too fast, and quickly flew out of the way.  
  
"Energy Cannon!" From his Metal Mamemon arm, Fallen Devimon shot a deadly blast that, while it may have been the attack of a perfect-level digimon under normal circumstances, and not an especially strong one at that, was enhanced by Fallen Devimon's power, and would surely have destroyed Skull Greymon, were it not for it suddenly careening off what was seemingly an invisible wall and falling to the ground doing little more then creating a small hole in the mountain. The reborn demon was confused, but quickly realized who was behind it. "Kisama. But no shield spell could possibly." Fallen Devimon said, the composition digimon turning at the Grey Lord.  
  
"No, but a barrier spell could. It goes both ways, so it takes less power to hold up then a shield that only protects." The Grey Lord interrupted.  
  
"You would go so far as to incapacitate your own allies for the spell's duration. Even though you could probably reduce it's length to about five minutes, that's still a long time in the midst of combat." Fallen Devimon answered, diving at the Grey Lord, but not before he was attacked in the process.  
  
"Shadow Wing!" "Heaven's Knuckle!" Garudamon's body glowed red in the shape of a firebird(As opposed to it's current humanoid form) and then released the glow in the form of a phoenix made entirely of flame. Angemon shot a wide beam of light from his fist, in an attack similar to the one that banished Devimon the first time. And Takeru shot an arrow for good measure, while Were Garurumon rushed over to attempt a follow-up if Fallen Devimon proved to be injured.  
  
"Baka. Vamdemon was far weaker then I." Fallen Devimon said, his voice aimed in Garudamon's direction as he easily dodged the fire bird. As for Angemon's Heaven's Knuckle attack however, his response was far angrier. "Death Claw!" Fallen Devimon's tentacled arm snaked towards Angemon.  
  
"Holy Rod!" Angemon swung his staff, fending off the attack, at least until Devimon's evolution could attack again.  
  
Devidramon moved to chase after Were Garurumon, while Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon launched powerful attacks at Garudamon. "Genocide Attack!" "Genocide Gear!" Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon shot missiles at Garudamon's wings from behind, injuring her quite a bit.  
  
"Garudamon, can you still fly?" Sora asked, concern apparent in her voice.  
  
"They're quite powerful digimon, but I can take them." Garudamon responded, determined not to be beaten.  
  
"We can't take the risk of your failure." Sora responded, and her perfect- level digimon flew upward, understanding the need for escape for when the trap was sprung.  
  
Meanwhile, a few meters below.  
  
"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon's claw glowed with a red aura, as he cut a deep scar upon Were Garurumon's back. But the wolf digimon had quick reflexes, and despite the pain, could counter easily.  
  
"Kaiser Nail!" Were Garurumon unleashed a claw attack of his own, slicing across Devidramon's upper arm. "You should know better then to challenge a perfect like me at your level." The werewolf taunted, causing his adversary to pop a vein.  
  
"I'm at the perfect level too!" The devidramon yelled angrily. "Red Eye!" As the demon dragon's eyes glowed the color implied by the attack, Were Garurumon tried to avert his eyes, but higher on the mountain, Skull Satamon and Waru Seadramon joined the battle, while despite her earlier maneuvering to get Yamato into the battle Lady Devimon still didn't want to fight, still reacting to Angewomon's revelation and not knowing which side she should fight on, and if she was wrong. Sensing that neither Infinity Cannon nor booster claw had been used yet in this clash, the Grey Lord flew up in an attempt to figure out what was going on, and possibly an attempt to convince the succubus digimon to help stop the invading forces.  
  
"So, you still won't fight." The Grey Lord said, a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Correct." Lady Devimon responded.  
  
"Of course. How could you, when you aren't even sure which side to fight on." The Grey Lord added, while Lady Devimon nodded in agreement. "But now, not battling is the same as giving Fallen Devimon victory." He added.  
  
Lady Devimon looked out of Mugen Dramon and glanced over the battlefield, and knew instantly the Grey Lord was right. Were Garurumon was busy with Devidramon, Angemon and Takeru were losing to Fallen Devimon and sustaining quite a few injuries, Garudamon was trying to avoid combat, leaving Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon free to battle, Skull Greymon was inside a barrier spell and would probably remain that way until the battle had ended, and Waru Seadramon and Skull Satamon were jumping into the fray, while Lady Devimon's forces, even with the Grey Lord on their side, wouldn't last against four powerful digimon of the perfection level.  
  
Upon learning this, Lady Devimon began wondering what to do. If she didn't intervene and Fallen Devimon won this major battle, if she eventually came to a conclusion that the dark lord was her enemy, it would be too late for him to be stopped. But still, fighting based on the advice of the Grey Lord didn't seem that smart either, he rarely did things without some ulterior motive, and usually it was a much darker purpose then it would seem. It didn't matter though, good or evil, Fallen Devimon would still prove to be her enemy, so she would fight, she had to fight. "Mugen Dramon, launch and attack Neo's forces!" Lady Devimon ordered. But to use the Infinity Cannon carelessly could hurt many allies, especially in such a massive battle, so Mugen Dramon would have to rely on Booster Claw, and could not even battle that easily, so Lady Devimon silently willed the others to fight on.  
  
While Waru Seadramon and Skull Satamon would battle against Mugen Dramon, the two mechanical dragon digimon had no opponent as of yet, and believing Garudamon's plan was for escape, flew upwards after her. "I can't keep this up, if we're chased more we'll have too much altitude to help the others." The humanlike bird spoke, and Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can you fly directly over them?" The red-haired chosen asked, sensing the chance to try out her new weapon, and see if she would have some power now to help in the many battles in the digital world Garudamon would participate in, instead of merely looking on while so many others battled..  
  
"Yes." Garudamon responded, knowing the mechanical wings of Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon did not give them the maneuverability needed to avoid such a thing. "But why" The firebird began, and then stopped, realizing what Sora's plan was. "It's way too dangerous, and you've barely started your training with Knightmon. I can't let you get killed like that!" Garudamon yelled, but it didn't convince her.  
  
"It's not like we have any other option. If you battle against these two, you could have your wings injured, and none of us would be able to escape, so I'd die anyway. And if no one jumps in to battle them, they'll launch an attack that would surely turn the battle in their favor, and kill all of us before the trap that Vamdemon spoke of was sprung, so this is the only way." The chosen of love said sadly, and then with a smile, added "Besides, it's always possible I'll survive this anyway." As Mega Dramon flew upwards, the chosen of love hesitated, thinking that while Miyako did this quite often, this type of attempt could easily get her killed, and she wasn't that much inclined towards risking her life. But still, if she didn't, she was probably dead anyway, so knowing this, Sora leaped from Garudamon's incredibly large talons, and with a downward swing of her blade, attacked the orange mechanical dragon digimon.  
  
"Genocide Attack!" A large missile shot from the launchers beside Mega Dramon's head, aimed directly upward at it's falling opponent, easily capable of disintegrating her. Sora quickly brought up her feather-sword into a defensive position(Not a very good one though, due to her lack of training and the distraction that inevitably occurs when one is falling through the air trying to land on a narrow target.) and tried various attack names to get it to activate a defensive ability, without much success. In desperation, she tried swinging the fiery blade at the missile, and while it clanged off without being neatly sliced in two or anything to that effect, it's course was altered slightly, though she could feel quite a breeze created by the missile as it rushed by her reddish- brown hair.  
  
By some quirk of fate(And it actually was fate, the Grey Lord was preparing a teleportation spell for when the trap was sprung) Giga Dramon was merely watching with no chance of attack, by either thinking his ally's weapon would do the trick or Mega Dramon would be caught in the blast(And destroying a fully evolved warrior to take out a weak human girl was not good tactics by any stretch of the imagination.) and Mega Dramon was distracted watching, so the bearer of the crest of love landed on Mega Dramon's body(And quickly fell from her feet as well, the landing disorienting her), but she was distracted enough to not take advantage of the downward force created by the fall and swing the blade downward as she fell in her attack, so Mega Dramon was not neatly sliced in two, or sliced at all yet for that matter. But before she could fully recover, Giga Dramon flew in at her.  
  
But while it seemed Fallen Devimon's forces could lose, at least looking at the other areas of the battle, Fallen Devimon's assault on Angemon and Takeru seemed to be working. "Hell's beam of Destruction!" A wide black beam was shot from Devimon's wings at Takeru, prompting Angemon to react. Freeing himself from the demon tentacles he had been wrapped in with a blast of light, the angel digimon flew in front of the blast.  
  
"Even if you block this attack, Takeru will soon die anyway. You are just throwing your life away." Fallen Devimon taunted, elated he was finally avenging what had happened on File Island, so long ago.  
  
"You know what the crest of hope does, don't be so foolish." Angemon responded, standing before the darkness unflinchingly, and holding his staff out towards the demon.  
  
Though Angemon had a good deal of confidence, it seemed that if the attack did not destroy him, this incident would regardless, at least mentally. "It's just like before. Even now that I've learned the magic of my heritage, Angemon's still dying to protect me, and I still can't do a thing about it." Takeru said, a rare tear running down the bishounen's face, while the chosen of hope was pounding a fist into the ground and screaming "Noooooooo!" in a stereotypical fashion. His hope replaced by sorrow, the crest did not return Holy Angemon, but his digimon did manage to survive the attack, though he was clutching one hand to his upper shoulder and watching the remnants of his right wing flutter to the ground, and was clearly in great pain. But as Fallen Devimon prepared his final attack to finish off the chosen of hope and the angel that had once almost slew him, he heard "Kaiser Nail!", a Devidramon's scream, and the footsteps of a charging Were Garurumon.  
  
"Yamato, run towards Skull Greymon, there lies your chance for survival. I still must take down Fallen Devimon." The werewolf digimon said, and the chosen of friendship did just that(Taking care not to slip on Devidramon's blood.) tears in his eyes as he knew what was being planned.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" A powerful roundhouse kick was launched at Fallen Devimon from behind, and the demon digimon's right arm seemed incapacitated. But before long, as Takeru and Angemon looked onward, the tentacles on his left arm wrapped themselves around Were Garurumon, and began to squeeze the perfect-level digimon tightly.  
  
"Angemon, get Takeru to safety before Fallen Devimon resumes his attack!" Were Garurumon ordered, and then Fallen Devimon lifted Were Garurumon, and slammed him against the ground.  
  
"Were Garurumon!" Takeru said, tears in his eyes as yet another of his friends, the digimon who had saved him from drowning so long ago, the digimon who was partnered to his brother, that traitor. But Yamato would not have ordered Were Garurumon to sacrifice himself to save Takeru if he was still fighting for Lady Devimon, unless he had been wrong about Yamato all this time. Troubled by the thought that Yamato was not his enemy, and he had attacked him like that, his sadness deepened, as Angemon flew him towards Garudamon(Angemon not having the strength to be able to fly him long distances, nor the speed to make it productive enough anyway) and Were Garurumon was being pounded against Infinity Mountain.  
  
In the path of Angemon's flight, a battle against the two remaining dragons was being fought, but Sora and Garudamon were far from having great success in that battle. As Giga Dramon flew in, Sora brought her blade up into a defensive position, held sideways across her body, the shock of falling on a dragon digimon having brought her to her knees, and lacking the time to recover it was all she could do.  
  
Giga Dramon was focused on attacking Sora, humans being small enough as they were without crouching, while avoiding her blade or hitting his ally. His focus on what was in front of him was great, too great perhaps, as he did not sense the danger from behind. As he brought his tail around in an attempt to sweep the human off Mega Dramon, he did not hear Garudamon's cry of "Shadow Wing!", nor did he notice the blazing firebird attacking, and when he was singed and lost control of his flight path, and crashed into the orange dragon making him do the same, he did not even know what had struck him down beyond that it was a flame attack, but if Fallen Devimon- sama had policies like those of the Mugen Dramon he once served, this would still be his end. He finally caught a glimpse of the one who defeated him right before he hit ground and was knocked out, as the chosen that distracted him was taken by the garuda in her giant talons, and they flew upwards to apparent safety, with their two opponents taken down, and silently berated himself for forgetting about the Garudamon entirely. Then, the two mechanical dragons hit the mountain, and they participated no more in this battle.  
  
As the rest of the battle winded down to it's conclusion, Skull Satamon attempted to fight against Mugen Dramon, while a mix of darkstrom attacks and the occasional evil icicle when an Airdramon managed to break through held off the rest of Lady Devimon's forces from intervening.  
  
"Booster Claw!" Mugen Dramon's silvery claw sped towards Skull Satamon, only to be blocked by the bone-staff of the perfection-level viral nightmare soldier.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" A wave of either dark energy or purple bats, depending on the theory you subscribe to, sped out of Lady Devimon's chest and at Skull Satamon, but the demon digimon dodged it easily. Far from the worry that she was making a mistake and the concern one would expect when a digimon who wasn't sure of anything began to battle, she was smiling, as she didn't expect it would be this easy. As Skull Satamon fended off the bats, he was hit with yet another powerful attack, and the human he had to protect had another speeding towards it.  
  
Waru Seadramon saw his opportunity, the chance to avenge Metal Greymon. What little of his spirit remained came rushing back, as he saw Neo's digimon in mortal peril, and he would not let what happened in his dream so long ago come to pass.  
  
"Betamon, I'm sorry." Whamon said, a great sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care that you're asking for forgiveness with your dying breath, I will never give it to you! You could have easily used a decoy, Piemon is the only smart one among the dark masters, and he would never have seen the tribute! It will only be so long before you are reborn in the village of beginnings, and you can't use death to hide from me forever! Whamon, after what you have put me through, even if you slew Dagomon, I would never forgive you!" Betamon yelled angrily, shocking the dying Whamon in an effort to at least deliver the killing blow to the dying whale digimon. But before long, the one who's threat had put him through so much, but still the one who's form was the ultimate form a Betamon like himself could evolve into, the dark master Metal Seadramon came, and in an ultimate stream, the steel god of the sea cut a large hole in the Whamon, and he died swiftly afterwards, before Betamon could avenge the hell he went through." Hurt by the memories of the painful nightmare, Waru Seadramon resolved to at least have a hand in Neo's death.  
  
"Evil Icicle!" A giant black icicle shot towards Neo, the human in visible shock at the betrayal.  
  
"Booster Claw!" Mugen Dramon's claw came downward, this time at the bone- staff of Skull Satamon itself. While his weapon was cut in two, and the bats were still eating away at him, he saw Neo's life in danger, and had to protect him. With the legendary speed his species was known for, Skull Satamon jumped in front of the icicle(His left arm frozen solid in the process.), and despite his severe injuries, grabbed Demon's chosen with his remaining arm, and sped down the side of infinity mountain in an effort to enable Neo to escape his attackers, but he would not get far.  
  
Clang! After only seconds of running(Due to Skull Satamon's godlike speed.), the viral nightmare soldier crashed into Maildramon, who was more then prepared for any escape attempt on his side. Though he was a very strong perfect, the speed he was moving at combined with the miracle armor on Maildramon proved to be a dangerous combination, and combined with his earlier injuries, it was enough to bring him to his knees in great pain. Still not determined to fail his chosen even with his bone-staff broken, even with searing pain ripping through his body, and even unable to use his legs, he brought up his armored upper arm, in an attempt to slow down the others a bit so Neo could hopefully escape. But before Waru Seadramon, Mugen Dramon and Lady Devimon even reached him, upon information relayed by Maildramon, Felis issued a command to Giromon.  
  
"It's time."  
  
Angemon flew to Garudamon, and Garudamon flew Sora, Takeru, and Angemon away from infinity mountain, creating a large gust as it's enormous wings flapped. Maildramon flew away somewhat, confident that Skull Satamon and Neo could not escape. The Grey Lord chanted some words of magic, and instantly he was gone, along with much of the chosen and the group of digimon traveling with them. And then it happened.  
  
Infinity Mountain was blown up.  
  
In a fiery explosion, Lady Devimon's forces were wiped out. Neo and Skull Satamon were further from the blast's center, but the flying debris from the mountain's explosion and it's sheer force reaching to them, albeit diminished, slew them both. Giromon was obviously killed, his explosion having started the blast. Giga Dramon, Devidramon, and Mega Dramon were all destroyed as well. As for Waru Seadramon, no Waru Seadramon was in sight after the blast, but there was what appeared to be an unconscious Metal Seadramon in the rubble. It can not yet be said for certain what happened to Lady Devimon and Mugen Dramon, but fresh traces of the type of rocket fuel Mugen Dramon use to fly had been found above where Infinity Mountain once stood, so it is safe to assume Lady Devimon escaped in Mugen Dramon. As for what became of them after that flight, it is unknown. In a dark miracle, Fallen Devimon not only survived the blast but took very little damage from it as well, but he could not return to Beetle Land as quickly as he liked, as a Devimon's wings are built more for intimidation and attacks then flight and won't carry him that far at any decent speed. For those reasons, Fallen Devimon was still in the wreckage of Infinity, while the protectors of the digital world prepared to finish him off, but they were quickly interrupted by a grey-robed Vamdemon teleporting in right in front of the demon overlord.  
  
"Kisama." Fallen Devimon growled at the Grey Lord.  
  
"Stay back. He's not hurt that badly." The Vamdemon said while facing the east side of Infinity. Felis complied, and motioned for the others to leave for factorial fortress. Once they left, the vampire spoke to the devil.  
  
"You've been granted what you desire. Neo is defeated, what remains of his forces will soon be slaughtered, Lady Devimon has departed, and I doubt she will return soon. Now that this has happened, as the only dark force on File Island, what do you do with this power?" The Grey Lord said cryptically, and then teleported out.  
  
"He was obviously planning this, but I must know more. Why did he want to give me domination of File Island? If that was his desire, why did he oppose me in the battle earlier? His mansion should have the answers, and it's much closer to Infinity anyway, Ice Devimon can handle Beetle Land." Fallen Devimon said, and then departed towards Overdell, in the hopes of learning what side the Grey Lord was on, and why he was on that side.  
  
Meanwhile in Factorial Fortress, a report was received.  
  
"This is Deramon. Ice Devimon has attacked with many Kuwagamon by his side, and no one serving Neo saw it coming. Most of Neo's forces were easily slaughtered, though some are still putting up a desperate fight. It's a good thing I can hide in bushes so easily, but they'll find me soon anyway. Reports of a red eagle with black horns approaching have been made, but I can not testify as to their accuracy. All I can say is, this better not be my last report!"  
  
Once again, darkness covers the digital world. A member of Devimon's evolutionary line is the source of this evil, and many digimon try to stop it. The chosen are summoned, but their digimon can't seem to reach the forms they need to win. And in the midst of all this, a bunch of chibi counterparts of the characters in this tale engage in much general weirdness.  
  
"That's all? You had about a year and a half without an omake beginning, and this is what you come up with?" Chibi-Gomamon said. "Why are we cursed to have such an inferior writer?"  
  
"Because most of the good writers left the fandom for various reasons while so many bad ones joined it, and this is what they can salvage. Chibi- Koushirou explained, while a bird-like author chibi dive-bombed the chibi of Curiosity, and stubbed his claw against Mega Kabuterimon's hard armor.  
  
"You can't reach that form yet." The author said, confused, and then suddenly disappeared, as the conversation ended, and various spies (By which I mean clumsy Otamamon and Gekomon that Fallen Devimon didn't think were smart enough to do anything, but spy on them out of loyalty to the chosen of Purity, who after an incident with what has been described in the manga as a "Giant karaoke frog", became the princess of these digimon.) reported that Fallen Devimon was planning to invade the human world, and to prepare for a boring story arc.  
  
"Vamdemon was pure evil," Chibi-Takeru said, still shuddering at the thought of the one who had killed four of his own followers(And one traitor who was powerless to stop him at the time) without a shred of remorse. "But the world tour arc was weak, the Demon arc was poorly handled, and reports from Frontier and Tamers have come in saying their earth arcs were weak as well."  
  
"Devimon, was it not enough what you did to Leomon, V-mon, Daisuke, and Taichi? Must you also force a crappy story arc on us as well, driving away the few readers we have?" Chibi-Yamato said, a tear dropping from his eye, and then pounding a fist into the ground. "For all the evil you have done, I will never forgive you!"  
  
Eager to stop Fallen Devimon from entering Earth and causing a bad story arc, the chibi-chosen rush to the gate Vamdemon used so long ago, only to find Fallen Devimon was entering through a previously undiscovered portal on File Island. Going back from the intercontinental detour, they find the gate already opening. As all the digimon begin to evolve into adult-level forms, they are killed by the Devimon chibi's hell's beam of destruction attack, all except Patamon, at least.  
  
"Fallen Devimon, though I personally would rather the destruction would be in another world and not my own, this series has suffered through enough, and a boring cliched earth story arc must not be allowed." Chibi-Angemon said, glowing with a brilliant light.  
  
"Before I evolved, you had to sacrifice your own life to stop me, and now my own power has grown, while you are as weak as ever. You think you can do a thing to prevent me from entering the human world?" Chibi-Fallen Devimon said, and then launched into a maniacal laugh. While he was busy with said laugh, he found a heaven's knuckle fired through his chest, and then flew back to Infinity Mountain, while the chibi-chosen remarked about how such a terrible demon shouldn't have been defeated so easily. 


	13. A love triangle above dragon eye lake

Dragon Eye Lake. A rather peaceful lake on File Island that served to separate Beetle Land from the Native Forest. Under normal circumstances, it was one of the most calm places in the digital world, famous for it's soft tranquility, and save for the occasional enraged lake guardian, had little if any battling. Of course, with this war going on, the island of Monitor located in Dragon Eye had been made Neo's base, Fallen Devimon would take beetle land over and from there, use the Kuwagamon to overrun the rest of dragon eye, and in an attempt to wipe out Fallen Devimon's troops, Aquilamon was currently flying over Dragon Eye Lake's western side, with Miyako, Mimi, Palmon, Leomon, and Gomamon as passengers.  
  
"It seems so calm here, it's hard to believe that just across this lake Fallen Devimon has built his fortress." Mimi remarked, noticing the contrast between the serene feeling echoing from the Native Forest side of the lake and the pure evil on Monitor and Beetle Land.  
  
"As calm as this side of Dragon Eye may be, Fallen Devimon's warped the other side into a land of ferocious waves and twisted darkness, be careful." Leomon said, and hearing a buzzing noise, put his hand to his sheath, and a red beetle digimon flew into view.  
  
"What's a Kuwagamon doing here?" Mimi asked, confused.  
  
"That's right, we're quite far from Beetle Land." Palmon said, equally bewildered by the insectoid digimon's appearance.  
  
"It doesn't matter where it's from, let's take it out!" Miyako said, as battle-hungry as ever. As the Kuwagamon flew closer, Leomon drew his sword and prepared to battle, while Palmon began to evolve, but was told off by Aquilamon because carrying a Togemon and a Leomon would weigh down its wings a good deal.  
  
"Don't worry, Aquilamon's more then strong enough to take down a Kuwagamon." Miyako reassured Palmon, but the plant digimon didn't seem very convinced.  
  
"Scissor Arms!"  
  
"Lion King Sword!"  
  
Kuwagamon stretched its claws out to cut down Leomon, but Leomon skillfully blocked it with two thrusts of his blade. Kuwagamon then turned and began a powerful attack from behind, ramming the eagle digimon and causing its passengers to at best lose their footing (Such as occurred with Miyako, Gomamon and Leomon.), and at worse be thrown from the Aquilamon, as happened to Mimi and Palmon.  
  
Though Palmon was able to grab onto the wing with a quick "Poison Ivy!" and begin climbing back up, it seemed Mimi would plunge into dragon eye. Palmon tried another "Poison Ivy!" but she had to reach across Aquilamon to get to Mimi, and her vines weren't long enough. Leomon reached out, but he was too far from the chosen of purity, and Gomamon lacked the strength, (Besides, his fins were too short.) so it would prove to be up to Miyako, and even if she managed to evolve herself with the digimental of purity again, it would still prove to be difficult. Then again, if she somehow managed to open the other digimental she possessed...  
  
Miyako looked at her D-terminal, wondering how to open the digimental of love. It did seem impossible, she didn't know the incantation, opening a new digimental was not done easily, and though she remembered what happened at the grey lord's mansion, she still wasn't sure how the digimental of purity transformed a human instead of a digimon. Still, she had to save Mimi, she cared way too much about her predecessor, and she possessed something of a crush on the older chosen. And though she did not think Mimi would prove to return these feelings, it was still the feelings of love, brought to the forefront of her mind by the sudden danger that caused another bizarre evolution.  
  
"Digimental Up!" Miyako said, and proved to need no more to bring about this transformation. The white armor expanded to cover most of her body, and bladed silver wings sprouted from her back. In addition, what of her skin wasn't covered by her armor had found itself covered in red feathers, and her fingers turned into birdlike claws. Quickly, she flew off her eagle digimon and towards the falling chosen of purity.  
  
As Mimi looked towards the water that could prove to be her grave, she did not notice the birdlike transformation of Miyako, and just inches from her plunging headfirst into Dragon Eye Lake, she found she had stopped, and she seemed to have been grabbed by the legs with some sort of claws. Instinctively, she shrieked in pain, and Miyako adjusted her talons. After gaining some altitude, she set off the child of purity onto Aquilamon and transformed back, leaving the others baffled by her transformation.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute here. Humans can't armor evolve, right?" Gomamon asked, confusion clear in his voice.  
  
"I don't understand it any more then you do." Miyako admitted. "But this isn't the first time it's happened." She added, thinking back to the battle at The Grey Lord's mansion, and how her wish to be able to fight alongside the digimon to save the digital world had activated the digimental of purity. "Before, when we were fighting at Grey Lord's mansion, the armor of purity activated." She mentioned, and then remarked about how this would be so much easier to figure out if Koushirou were here.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice which digimental you activated there." Mimi remarked, causing the purple-haired girl to blush.  
  
"Well, I, I..." Miyako responded, her face turning a deep shade of crimson, while she silently chided herself for having her attraction appear so obvious.  
  
"Thank you." Mimi added, blushing somewhat at what had happened as well, but almost certain the romance would not develop, what with Leomon and all. An awkward silence came over the two chosen, as Aquilamon flew deeper into the heart of Dragon Eye Lake, only to find that as they flew near Monitor, a swarm of Kuwagamon was approaching.  
  
"We can't take all of them." Aquilamon pointed out, as the giant eagle turned sharply in an attempt to get away.  
  
"Wanna bet." The chosen of purity responded with a smile on her face, holding up her digivice while her plant digimon nodded. Miyako, Leomon, and Gomamon looked on, wondering if the stress of this war had finally made them snap.  
  
"Palmon Shinka, Togemon!"  
  
"Togemon Shinka, Lilymon!"  
  
The small flowering plant digimon turned first into a cactus with boxing gloves, but that soon broke apart, and a small plantlike fairy with leaves for wings, a flower in her leafy hands, wide stalks for boots, and yet another pink flower much larger then the first covering the location one would expect hair to be emerged from the cactus digimon.  
  
"Now, let's eradicate those bugs." The flower-fairy digimon said, flying over the Kuwagamon horde. "Flower Cannon!" A pink ball of energy was shot from Lilymon's flowering hands. A few disintegrated, but the horde was large, and soon some of the red beetle digimon were ramming Aquilamon, while Miyako was watching, clearly confused by this attack.  
  
"These Kuwagamon are clearly native to the digital world, lacking the dark appearance of Fallen Devimon and his forces. Arachnemon was killed years ago, so they can't be dark towers. So why the heck are they attacking us!" Miyako asked, visibly annoyed. (And very glad she had opened the digimental of love when she did, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stay on Aquilamon.) Before Leomon could answer, and while Miyako was barely hanging onto Aquilamon's wingtips, she saw a pink ball of energy hurtling towards the attacking Kuwagamon, and as it killed the stag beetle digimon that had just come within inches of Aquilamon's neck, Miyako could only look on in sheer horror.  
  
"Why don't you attack?" Leomon asked Miyako, firing a beast king fist into the swarm.  
  
"How can I stop them without killing them in the process?" Miyako asked to no one in particular, as Leomon and Lilymon clearly were slaying various Kuwagamon in this battle.  
  
"There's no choice right now but to kill them." Leomon responded, frustrated with the girl's naivety.  
  
"I can't just kill them, they're living creatures, and it's not like they're some viral nightmare soldiers either. They probably just have a black gear or are being misled. Digimon don't just go around attacking without some reason." Miyako protested, but to no avail.  
  
"I don't like it either, but they're still fighting to kill and unless they're stopped, they'll kill a lot of innocent digimon." Mimi responded, understanding what the second bearer of purity was going through.  
  
"Still, there has to be some way to stop them without slaughtering the entire swarm." Miyako replied, hoping that what she said would prove true.  
  
"If there was we'd be using it instead. I don't like this either, but to protect the digital world, we have no other choice." Mimi answered, a bit of sorrow in her voice as she watched Lilymon "Flower Cannon!" a few more Kuwagamon.  
  
"Well, if you're so sure..." Miyako answered, trusting enough of Mimi to bow to her wisdom on this issue. But as she flew towards one of the Kuwagamon in an attack and prepared to plunge her bladed wing into it's exoskeleton, she subconsciously veered to the right and missed it entirely, unable to her amass her first kill and feeling terrible about it. After all, she didn't want the chosen of purity (And the current object of her affections) to think her to be someone who couldn't bring herself to fight even when it was most needed.  
  
The battle continued, and through the strength of Lilymon and Leomon, it seemed won before long. But in a last-ditch effort, a Kuwagamon managed to ram Aquilamon while Leomon and Lilymon were focused on other targets. Gomamon fell into the water, but being a seal digimon it did little to him, other then provoking an amazed comment on the multitudes of fish in Dragon Eye. Leomon was not so fortunate, as he nearly fell himself, but Aquilamon managed to break out of his fall quickly enough to position himself better for the purposes of Leomon not falling, and the lion digimon climbed back up the eagle. Hungry for revenge against the one who attacked her digimon, Miyako flew at the red beetle, but before she could reach it, Lilymon struck.  
  
"Temptation!" A thorned vine shot out of Lilymon's flowery hand and ensnared the Kuwagamon, draining its life away and healing the few wounds in this battle that the flower fairy had received.  
  
"Why didn't you just let me kill it?" Miyako questioned of Mimi and Lilymon.  
  
"You're still innocent." Mimi said, leading to a look of visible confusion on Miyako's face. "You've never taken a life, and that's something not many of us can say. I may bear the crest of purity, but I've still killed, even if it was through Lilymon. Sometimes you have to kill, but until that happens, I don't want any blood on your hands." The chosen of purity explained, and Miyako nodded in understanding. Looking back, she had mainly fought dark towers and black ringed digimon, and when she did come up against the Demon corps, well, it was obvious Tailmon was in control of Sylphimon's body. As Miyako pondered, Aquilamon flew onward, unknowing of the conquest of monitor.  
  
On monitor, Ice Devimon had completed his conquest. Whether digimon that served Neo were still alive or not could not easily be said, but if they had survived, they clearly had gone into hiding and posed no threat. Nor did the fate of beetle land concern him. Even if someone could launch an invading force to that location without going through monitor (Which was far from likely, with the high mountains to the north and miles of ocean to the south and west.) they wouldn't be able to take down the quite powerful fortress (And the thought that Ogremon was a spy who might attempt sabotage never came into his mind.). However, there were two things that he was worried about. Some Kuwagamon who had ventured a bit far from Monitor had found themselves suddenly struck by lightning, which according to rumor came from the legendary lake guardian. And judging by the absolute slaughter of his invading Kuwagamon force, the chosen were approaching, and approaching quickly. Notably absent from his list of concerns was the fear that while he was deep in thought, a dark flower fairy hiding in the foliage would make an attempt on his life.  
  
Noticing how deep in thought Ice Devimon was, Black Lilymon saw the opportunity to strike. Crouching under numerous shrubs, she saw her chance at an important assassination, and would not let this chance pass her by. "Dark Temptation!" A black vine shot out of Black Lilymon's breast, piercing the black leaf covering it and exposing the skin beneath, but before it could impale Ice Devimon...  
  
"Frost Claw!" An icy claw touched the vine, turning Black Lilymon into a remarkably Lilymon-esque statue in an icy shade of blue, which somehow managed to balance (Instead of the typical fall-and-shatter scenario) despite the vine extending from it's breast. Content that the assassin had been vanquished, the cold demon began preparing for the impending attack. "The chosen have no knowledge of our presence on Monitor, and I would like it to stay that way. Hide, and when they're over this island, we shall fly up and surround them, and they won't stand a chance." Ice Devimon ordered, an evil snicker coming over him as he thought of his scheme and gained the mental image of a few chosen on an Aquilamon landing on monitor and then being slain by enough Kuwagamon to turn the sky itself red.  
  
The chosen did fly over monitor soon after, and didn't see any evidence of the threat, at least not at first. But the hiding Deramon knew that the Kuwagamon would not reveal their presence until they had Aquilamon's group surrounded, and took advantage of that knowledge, determined to at least save the lives of some of the chosen, as it seemed he would soon be found and murdered anyway. "Don't come any closer! There's a huge swarm of Kuwagamon ready to ambush you!" The blue bird digimon yelled, leaping out of the bushes. (Which subsequently had their apparent size cut approximately in half, due to the removal of the large plant on Deramon's back caused by Deramon's leaping out.)  
  
"And why should we trust you?" Miyako asked suspiciously. "You're the same Deramon that attacked us at Grey Lord's mansion, aren't you."  
  
Deramon knew he had nothing to say to convince Miyako of his true intentions, and the protectors of the digital world were not to reveal the existence of their organization yet anyway, so he merely responded "In case you haven't noticed, Lady Devimon isn't exactly on good terms these days with Fallen Devimon." in an incredible understatement.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Mimi whispered to the rest of the group, unsure of whether to believe the Deramon.  
  
"I'd rather face a swarm of Kuwagamon here then a swarm of Kuwagamon led by Fallen Devimon later." Gomamon pointed out.  
  
"But with so many Kuwagamon, this battle could be the end." Mimi remarked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Beast King fist!" As Miyako, Mimi, Lilymon, and Gomamon looked on in confusion, energy in the shape of a lion's head had shot from Leomon's fist, knocking over a tree down on monitor, and an insectoid cry of pain was heard. "It's an ambush, that's certain."  
  
"They're just Kuwagamon, we can take them, no matter how many there are. Let's go save Monitor!" Miyako said, pointing her index finger outward as her eagle digimon flapped towards the island.  
  
"Remind us never to let her lead again." Gomamon remarked, while Aquilamon flew above Monitor Island, and red beetle digimon (Along with a few Airdramon, and the Bakemon that are omnipresent around demon lord digimon) were preparing to attack from all sides. The bird digimon descended to ground level, and the various digimon and chosen being transported stepped onto monitor, prepared to fight against insurmountable odds.  
  
Though they knew it was coming, it came too quickly for anyone to react, and the chosen and their digimon, along with Leomon and Deramon, found themselves quickly cut off from each other by a mass of virus-type (Or vaccine-type controlled by virus-type) digimon. It seemed that from inside every plant and behind every tree, there was some Kuwagamon, or Airdramon, not to mention the mass of Bakemon coming out of the ground.  
  
"Help!" Mimi shrieked, ducking under a Kuwagamon's "Scissor Arms!" only to have her knees grabbed by a Bakemon. Terrified by the ghostly cold hands against her skin (And the reputation of Bakemon for lechery.) she continued to scream, though she feared the others could not reach her in time.  
  
Leomon heard the chosen of purity's scream, and knew what had to be done, but with so many Airdramon having just come, trapping him in some sort of wind vortex, he could barely even shield himself from a few Kuwagamon flying overhead in an effort to decapitate him. Still, he had to protect Mimi, but this time he couldn't even leap overhead and take the attack for her, like what had happened six years ago against Metal Etemon.  
  
"Don't do it!" The child of purity yelled, her hands outstretched towards the newly evolved lion digimon.  
  
"I'll be all right, now run before it's too late!" Saber Leomon lied, leaping into battle, but Mimi had not been fooled. As the saber-toothed lion did battle with the armored monkey, the chosen of purity looked onward, unwilling to run and leave Leomon to his death. But her pacifism had not faded either...  
  
"Mimi, please let me fight with them." Palmon responded, the plant digimon filled with sorrow that Ikkakumon and Leomon were losing, and her chosen was still unwilling to fight. "Well?" Palmon asked, looking upward as Mimi stayed silent.  
  
The chosen of purity clutched her digivice to her chest and looked downward, still unwilling to kill. Saber Leomon continued to battle, but a metallic fist connected with the lion's side, and he was knocked to the metal floor of the ruined city. Ogremon began to threaten Metal Etemon, and Mimi rushed out, pleading for the virus-type not to get himself killed.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Metal Etemon lifted a finger, and a column of black lightning came down from the sky.  
  
Saber Leomon had to protect the chosen of purity. It was his duty, after all, as Mimi was one of the chosen. But that was not all, there was something else, some emotion the lion digimon had never felt before, something of a desire to enjoy her companionship, to share emotions with her, to live his life in connection with that of this chosen child, and though he didn't quite understand it, this emotion compelled him to save her.  
  
"Mimi, no!" Saber Leomon yelled, leaping into the lightning, and the devastating attack connected with all of its force against the body of the ancient digimon, but as Saber Leomon was struck by dark lightning that would take his life, the bearer of purity was left unharmed.  
  
Leomon remembered the rest, from Mimi's crying into his yellow fur to Zudomon's throwing Mjolnir and Saber Leomon following it up with a claw through the chest only vaguely, but he was still determined. Determined to save Mimi once more, even if he lost his own life in the process, for that emotion he still did not understand had not yet faded. And as he cut through the various Kuwagamon, running towards the chosen of purity while ignoring the numerous wounds that their pincers had brought him, blood spewing out of his chest and legs, it happened...  
  
"Leomon shinka, Panjyamon!" Unlike in most evolutions, where the digimon's form changes drastically, Panjyamon is a mere recolor, so no change in body shape could be detected. The color change was drastic however, with most of the fur turning into a bluish white color, and the yellow mane becoming an extremely light blue, while elemental powers of ice flowed through the lion digimon. "Ice Beast Fist!" A blue lion's head made from cold energy shot from Panjyamon's fist, freezing the Kuwagamon blocking his path.  
  
"Ice Beast Sword!" Charging quickly, the ice lion digimon sliced through the Bakemon that had grabbed Mimi's legs, and it quickly disintegrated. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mimi said, blushing slightly as a smile came across her face. "Thanks."  
  
Though Leomon (Well, Panjyamon now.) had found Mimi, and Lilymon, Aquilamon, and Miyako were capable of fighting alone, Gomamon was in what could be described as "Mortal peril." as digimon often are when being chased by a swarm of Kuwagamon.  
  
"Hmm, Kuwagamon can't swim, so if I make it to the lake I'll be fine." Gomamon thought. But as the buzzing sound of the swarm's wings came closer and closer, more and more swooped down to attack, and Gomamon's dodges became narrower and narrower, even the eternally optimistic seal digimon began to worry, and when one of them managed to go in front of him and flew down to block his path, even he felt some sense of fear.  
  
"Okay, this is not good." Gomamon quipped, noticing the angry stag beetle ten times his size in front of him, and racked his mind for a plan, and as often happens in moments of danger, one came to him.  
  
"It's just a bug. Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said, as fish came flying from the lake (How they stayed aloft long enough instead of following after a few feet no one knows) and bounced harmlessly off the red exoskeleton of the Kuwagamon.  
  
"Scissor arms!" A Kuwagamon swooped down behind and attempted to cut Gomamon in two with it's long claws. The seal digimon leaped, a smirk on his face, and the tips of the claws did connect, sending him flying into Dragon Eye Lake.  
  
"So, Kuwagamon are really as dumb as they look." Gomamon joked, surfacing for air, as the swarm of beetle digimon turned away, knowing their lack of buoyancy would cause their death if they tried to attack.  
  
As Miyako, Deramon and Aquilamon fought off different sections of the massive swarm, (Or tried to at least, though whether they were fighting it off or flying away could not easily be said.), Lilymon managed to reach Mimi, and Gomamon looked for help around Monitor Island, the leader of this attack flew in towards Mimi and Leomon, and Panjyamon unsheathed his blue sword in preparation.  
  
"Don't do it, Leomon!" Mimi pleaded, echoing the same words from six years ago. "I'll be all right, now run while there's still time!" Panjyamon replied, just as he had done so against Metal Etemon.  
  
"It's the same." Mimi remarked quietly, a teardrop rolling down her hair. "Those same words he said back when we fought Metal Etemon. And it will end the same way too, he'll just die again to protect me!" She added, thinking back to when the column of black lightning struck the lion digimon that had taken the attack for her. "No, this time it will be different. This time, he won't die to take an attack aimed at me!" She yelled, and motioned for Lilymon to fly her away from the Kuwagamon swarm, and the flower fairy digimon flew off into the air with the chosen of purity, as Panjyamon prepared to kill Ice Devimon.  
  
"Frostbound!" Panjyamon shouted, and a box of ice formed around him and the cold demon digimon.  
  
"Kisama." Ice Devimon muttered under his breath, and after a brief test with his claw, found the ice would not easily break "What did you just do?"  
  
"We're surrounded in ice now, and the ice we create as ice digimon makes it too strong to break. The only way for either of us to get out is for the other to die."  
  
Ice Devimon nodded, and wondered why this lion digimon went so eagerly to his death.  
  
By the shores of Monitor in Dragon Eye Lake, Gomamon was swimming underwater in search of help, when he bumped into the white underbelly of a large sea serpent, which promptly turned it's metallic head and growled at him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, sheesh." Gomamon commented, and then muttered about how he couldn't believe the attitudes of digimon today.  
  
The mega seadramon ignored his remarks, and simply asked in a quiet, serious tone "You've been on Monitor, right? Have you seen what's happened?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here in the first place because I was running from them. But while my friends are making quite an effort, while there aren't nearly as many as there were and Ice Devimon's being blocked for now, we still can't win. Can you help us?"  
  
"The Kuwagamon's number has been diminished, and at least for now, Ice Devimon is sealed. It will take some effort, but I think I can wash away these Kuwagamon." Mega Seadramon said, but in a solemn tone one would not expect from such a proclamation.  
  
Gomamon first acted confused, wondering why the sea serpent said it like he did, but then his look turned to one of shock. "But they've done so much for this world, isn't there some way you can save them?" He pleaded, hoping against hope that something could be done.  
  
"Not all will be killed, some merely swept away." Mega Seadramon began, but a thought soon sprung up in his head. "If they were warned beforehand, perhaps..."  
  
As the chosen of purity was tearfully flown away by Lilymon, and as Gomamon conspired with Metal Seadramon, Miyako and Aquilamon had found one another and Deramon, but various bakemon had linked hands and formed sort of a sphere around them, and considering that many of these bakemon were merging into their far stronger blue-clawed forms, the situation could accurately be described as "mortal peril."  
  
"Hell's Hand!" A blue claw reached out and pierced Deramon's blue head, and the bird/plant digimon disintegrated in full view of Miyako and Aquilamon. Though the purple-haired chosen was temporarily stunned by the brutality, she fought back her instinct to stand back in horror, and flew right into the Bakemon who had just killed Deramon, hoping that it's attack had tired it or something of the sort.  
  
However, it did not. And while bakemon may appear to be made of a rather weak material, they are not, and the armored chosen bounced off the ghost digimon and onto the grass below, where she, facedown in the grass, heard "Evil Charm!" glimpsed out of the corner of her eye a purple symbol of death approaching. Turning her head, she saw the deadly attack coming closer and closer, until she heard a feminine voice say, "Do it." another voice say "Flower Cannon!" and a pink light penetrating the Bakemon sphere and killing the one that had slain Deramon and was attacking Miyako.  
  
On another part of Monitor, inside a cube of ice, Panjyamon was doing battle with Ice Devimon. "Zero Freeze!" Ice Devimon shot numerous icicles out of his chest, which were narrowly evaded by Panjyamon.  
  
"Cold attack!" Panjyamon, still sliding out of the way of the icicles, shot a cold wind back at the ice demon.  
  
"Frost Claw!" Ice Devimon's hand, covered in ice, broke through the wintry wind and towards the blue-white lion's shoulder.  
  
"Ice Beast Sword!" Panjyamon pulled out a shining blue sword to block the frozen claw. Then, his eyes narrowed, as he prepared to end the battle. "Ice Beast Fist!"  
  
Ice Devimon was killed by the cold energy in the shape of a lion's head, and the ice that had surrounded them melted. As Panjyamon looked up however, while the sky was still blue, he could not see a single cloud, and it looked suspiciously like the water beneath. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when Gomamon's voice, somehow amplified by the water dome, was heard yelling "Find the most stable thing you can, and brace yourself for impact!"  
  
Panjyamon, Miyako, Mimi, Aquilamon, and Lilymon did just that. The various Bakemon believed it a trick and did not, and regardless of what they thought about the idea, the Kuwagamon and Airdramon lacked the necessary limbs, so the dome of water collapsed, Monitor was briefly submerged, and fast currents carried the various digimon away. Upon the now-deserted island, Mimi caught sight of Panjyamon, and relieved that the lion digimon had survived, ran up to him, while the others backed away to give them their space.  
  
"Leomon, you survived!" Mimi said, a huge smile appearing across her face. "When I saw you prepare for battle, with those same words you used last time..." Panjyamon stood silently, nodding his mane-surrounded head in agreement. "Thank you for living." The chosen of purity added, falling into Panjyamon's soft fur, as the lion digimon began to stroke her lengthy hair with his white paw.  
  
Miyako, blessed with birdlike sight from her armor evolution, saw the romantic scene unfold, and backed away from the others, then took off, not wanting to throw a proverbial wretch into their relationship. Flying on the silver wings of Love, the chosen left monitor, her destination unknown to all. Aquilamon caught sight of this, and spread his wings as well to join her, unwilling to leave his partner human alone.  
  
"Aquilamon, if you're going with me, who will transport them back?" Miyako asked, a sorrow caused by her unrequited love evident in her voice.  
  
"The lake guardian is with them, my wings aren't needed." Aquilamon responded, and the bearer of purity and love flew off with her eagle digimon, and though one of them was still tinged with sorrow, but still they were wondering what they would next encounter in the digital world.  
  
Once again, darkness covers the digital world. A member of Devimon's evolutionary line is the source of this evil, and many digimon try to stop it. The chosen are summoned, but their digimon can't seem to reach the forms they need to win. And in the midst of all this, a bunch of chibi counterparts of the characters in this tale engage in much general weirdness.  
  
"So, what's the point of having a beginning in the first place if it only lasts two chapters?" Chibi-Gomamon asked, causing him to be smote by the author.  
  
"Well, as this is the end, it seems right that we should have this final omake be a crossover like so many of the earlier ones were." Chibi-Miyako began. "Unfortunately, the Inu-Yasha chibis were otherwise occupied, and the Lodoss War ones were busy with the next volume of Welcome to Lodoss Island, so instead we'll just give a complete analysis of birdboy2000's various plotholes." She explained, and then suddenly dropped dead.  
  
"On second thought, perhaps it would be better to just lament about this fic." Chibi-Takeru added, and the other chosen nodded in agreement, then waited for some time, but they could find nothing to lament about.  
  
"Screw it, I'll just get Etemon." The evil author said, and an angry Chibi- Etemon appeared in front of the chosen.  
  
"Etemon's on our side now, remember?" Chibi-Hikari asked, and then collapsed again from the massive injuries sustained by her normal counterpart in the earlier battle.  
  
"Just because I'm the writer doesn't mean I actually remember what I wrote, otherwise Deramon wouldn't have disappeared for so many chapters." Birdboy2000 explained, while the various chibis remarked about how they ended up in the fic of an author who can't even remember his own stories.  
  
"Well, Fallen Devimon's Saga was created for two reasons, and it failed. It was supposed to help rejuvenate the adventure fandom, and although that was a hopelessly ambitious goal that so many of the greater writers in the fandom failed to accomplish, it still failed on that. It was also supposed to be an excellent fic that was not Taiora, Mimato, or Takari, but instead Sokeru, but it wasn't excellent and split into so many plot lines no characters, including Sora and Takeru, appear more then once every two chapters, and when they did appear it still left something to be desired for romance. As Excel Saga would say, Today's experiment... FAILED!" A random disembodied voice said, ending the omake.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, though I did fail in my purpose of writing this, it was interesting, and I'd like to thank all of you who read this and in doing so gave my work meaning. (And as your reward, I won't beg for reviews in the author's notes this time around, no matter how much of a tradition it has begun) I have thought much over this, and made the semi-painful decision that, with all the various plotlines that will not merge anytime soon, and with a need to focus on certain characters and not make people wait many chapters for the character they want to read about to appear and inconvenience people by making them keep track of many stories at a time, Fallen Devimon's saga must be split into three or perhaps four smaller fics, each focusing on a certain thread of the plotline. It's been about three years now working on Fallen Devimon's Saga in some way, and I've improved greatly in that time, and I can only hope my next fic will be written anywhere near the skill I've been attempting to gain. But I know my ability has not yet reached that level, so it may be some time before another of my stories (Save perhaps Waru Seadramon's tale) is published to the internet. 


End file.
